Love Me Italy
by Italia Feliciana Vargas
Summary: Italy. The only female to gain most of the world's attention by sending them all dazzling smiles. She has captured the hearts of nearly all of Europe, the Americas, and Asia. The bad thing is Italy doesn't even know she did! Who will win the Italian's burning love? Might change from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys~! Its Miharu here. In this story Italy is female. human names are used sometimes. Let's Start

* * *

How was it that world meetings meant to solve problems only made them worse? Clutching his head in frustration Germany surveyed the room. His blue sapphire eyes meet the havoc that every meeting head within the room's confinement. Why did he have to be the one to solve all the problems in this room? Oh how Germany hated the chaos that always seem to start with America's idea. How will today's meeting end, he had better things to do than hold a meeting.

This room was going to be the death of him. Germany knew it, but he wasn't referring to the meeting. No. He meant that wandering eyes had seen treasure he wouldn't share. This was starting to piss him off but no one seemed to care.

America and England were fighting again. It had started out when America told everyone his idea to stop global warming with a giant super hero to protect the earth. As usual England immediately opposed the idea claiming it was to actually put to good use. France had to take it up a notch by saying he disagreed with both America and England, so the two had brought him in the fight making it ten times worse. China didn't help by trying to sell sweets to the battling trio.

As Japan immediately agreed to America's idea Switzerland banged his hand on the giant cherry wood table yelling," Tell us what you think Japan! Dammit!" Else where in the meeting room next to the sleeping Greece was Spain. He was trying to talk to the sleeping nation about tomatoes, while never noticing that he was sleeping. Behind him was Lithuania cowering a little next to Poland, who was talking about painting his house pink again, as Russia watched him intently.

"Hola Russia! Aren't you going to tell anyone your ideas?"

"Нет, мой друг. Я буду смотреть, как он Литвы портит ужасно.", Russia replied as he saw Lithuania flinch. Spain not understanding Russian left as Belarus crept behind Russia.

"Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me..."

" KYAH! Go away! Go away!" , needless to say no one has been able to scare Russia that easily before. It also made some other nations wonder how was the man who cared everyone so easily get scared by his little sister. Estonia sat in his chair reading next to the chair Latvia was supposed to occupy. The said nation was under the table talking to Sealand who had broken in the meeting again. Romano and Italy were taking a siesta on top of the table while Taiwan, Hungary, and Ukraine were talking about new dresses and other things men didn't ever want to hear. Hong Kong and South Korea were watching Italy with an emotion in their eyes that made Germany snap.

" THAT IS ENOUGH!"

When Germany yelled it made America, France, and England stop fighting. Greece, Italy, and Romano woke up. Belarus stopped scaring Russia and he ran to his seat away from her. China stopped selling his merchandise. The female countries stopped talking about clothes. Latvia and Sealand went to their seats while Poland stopped talking about painting his house. Lithuania took his seat next to Latvia and Belarus. The Asian Nations stopped watching Italy.

Germany sighed, _Everything is back to normal for now._

"Okay. Everyone gets to have a turn to talk. That nation gets eight minutes to talk. While they are talking no one is allowed to interrupt them. Their idea must be rational and at least fifteen nations must agree with that idea for it to work. Now who wants to go first?", as Germany's speech went on Italy's small dainty hands rubbed her eyes before raising her hand. Germany smiled, sometimes Italy was so damned cute.

" Germany recognizes his friend Italy!"

With that the nation opened her eyes revealing bright shining amber orbs.

" Pasta~!Hey Germany can we have a lunch break now? I'm so hungry. I skipped breakfast trying to find my good uniform.", he watched as twenty nations agreed with her argument. Nodding in agreement also Germany said that break was for thirty minutes no more no less. Watching all the countries and nations exit the room Germany organized his things before leaving. As Germany exited the room he saw Italy standing there with five other nations.

" Would you like to get some burgers with me Italy?"

" Like bloody hell she would want to eat with you America! Do you want to eat some scones with me love?"

" No she would want to eat rice balls with me! Daze~!"

" Italy, eat some pirozhki with me da?"

" Hey Italy. Want to eat with me and my cats?"

Down the hallway Germany saw more nations come up to join the argument. Why did they insist on hitting on his flower?

" Get away from her! Aru!"

" She's my sorellina! Fuck off!"

" Italy would you like some churros and paella?"

" Ohononono~ She wants a real five star dinner. Not some American grease."

" Ita-chan. Would you like to eat some bentos with me?"

" Kesesese~! Italy the awesome me has come to eat lunch with you!"

Italy watched as many more nations came to ask her to lunch. She has so many new friends. Germany would be proud of her! What kind of pasta did she want to eat today? Seeing Germany standing at the door to the conference room she smiled.

" Germania! Let's go eat together! They have a sale for pasta downtown! Buy one entree get another free!", she waved him over. Her tan jacket and withe button up shirt hitching up to show her flat tanned stomach. Italy never did notice the other countries stare at her but Germany did.

" Ja. Let's go Italy."

" Wait Germany? Can the others come as well? They look like they want to eat as friends! I have so many new friends! Even Romano and Spain want to eat with us!"

Sighing Germany had to agree. Her big amber eyes filled with happiness and innocence, her chocolate brown hair falling down her back in big waves ending at the small of her back, that hair curl on the left side of her head. Italy was to cute to say no.

The other nations were pissed they didn't want to share Italy. But she thought they all were friends so they acted like it in front of her. Smiling Italy skipped to her car. It was so nice to eat with her friends. Her car was an Italian car, a brand new Fiat 500, painted like the Italian flag. She loved her car very much. Out of all the people Russia bought it for her, saying it was a gift so they can be good friends.

" Who wants to ride with me?", Italy asked. Immediately her brother went shotgun while Russia, Japan, and Germany sat in the back. Smirking like a badass Romano turned and said," Hang on to your seats. Motherfuckers." They all sat back and held on to the closest thing in their reach.

Putting the car in reverse Italy looked back and floored it, turning the wheel sharply to the left she avoided the other nations and the oncoming traffic. Changing it into drive she screeched out of the parking garage and onto the streets, expertly avoiding passing ice cream trucks, five police cars, and one American Mafia car; Italy took the highway. Romano laughed as he saw the faces of the people in the backseat, all pale white their hair even lost its color.

Turning right for Main Street, Italy slowed her car and parallel parked next to America's and Spain's Lamborghini. Smiling the whole time she waved at America and England, and straightened out her military skirt. Her boots needed to be tied again but she didn't notice. Running to the two nations she tripped and scrapped her knees on the sidewalk. Immediately America picked her up while Spain fished out band-aids from his car.

"Italy your shoes were untied. Are you okay?", he asked the girl who sat on his lap while England tied he knee high boots.

"Sì. Grazie America! Grazie Inghilterra! Germania guardare è il ristorante che ha una vendita di pasta!", while Italy beamed with happiness over pasta she didn't see Spain wrap bandages around her knees. Helping her stand up America was literally gushing with pride on how he made Italy feel better. As Italy walked up to the restaurant know as Il Bistro Italiano. Rushing in with the others a woman asked Italy," Do you how a reservation?"

Italy did reserve seats for her and her friends so she was slightly embarrassed.

" Well no, I-"

" The reservation was under Arthur Kirkland, love."

Smiling the handsome British man stepped up and told the waitress. Counting all the twelve nations she lead them back to the V.I.P section but pulled Italy to the side. " Ma'am I believe that you did not have a reservation here so you must leave the premises. Thank you and goo-"

Before anyone could move China pulled Italy back to the lavish table.

" You are the rudest waitress I have ever seen aru. You knew she was to dine with us when Arthur told you that he reserved it for us. We have only twenty minutes to eat before we have to go back to the United Nation building aru. Now please get another waiter to serve us and kindly leave now aru. Or you will regret it.", he said holding Italy closer to his chest. The poor girl felt tears fall down her cheeks only to be wiped away by France.

" Y-yes s-Sir.", and with that the slutty waitress left the room to get another server.

" Grazie mille Cina. Ma come facevi a sapere che stava per farlo?"

" Aiyahh. I could see it in her eyes aru. I'm pretty sure that the others did as well. Now don't worry what dou you want to eat 我可爱的小爱"

"PASTA~!"

And just like that the little ray of sunshine had managed to make the other countries laugh and the tense atmosphere leave. A waiter came in with three bottle of cooled Amontillado. And got their orders.

"Fettuccine Alfredo , aru"

" Ja, baked ziti"

" Lasagna for the hero!"

" Tuna pomodoro, mi amigo."

" Ohonon~ Pasta Francese"

" Florentine Ravioli da."

" I want fucking Spaghetti with clams and garlic."

" Perciatelli all' Amatriciana and tea"

" Ve~ Ziti with sausage and zucchini"

" Chicken Parmesan Daze~"

" Spaghetti and Meatballs"

" Make that two"

With all their orders another waiter poured them wine. All the bottles gone already just for one glass for everybody. Looking around the restaurant Italy had good tastes in where to eat. All that remained was to eat then leave. After a five minute wait of laughing and talking the food was back. Five waiters carried all the food. As each was served, Italy got hers first then Hong Kong, Japan, Germany, Russia, America, England, China, Spain, South Korea, France, and last of all Romano. They had to hurry and eat if they wanted to make it back in time.

The bill was $156.87 and Italy wanted to pay, but Hong Kong cut her of by handing the man two hundred dollar bills. Saying, " No woman should have to pay for her meal." Smiling, Italy hugged him not knowing the effect her boobs had on him. Blushing, Hong Kong nodded. He could already hear South Korea yell about how unfair that was and how he wanted to pay for Italy's meal.

The problem now was getting back to the World Meeting in less than five minutes. So the answer was get the Italians to drive and some Asians as well. Because they drive the fastest. Pulling out onto Main street in a hurry the four cars screeched down the asphalt quickly thanks to the official flags of the UN on each car fluttering in the wind they weren't pulled over only followed by the police. The reason that the world meeting was called was to stop the mafia activity in Manhattan.

Many would blame Italy and Romano for the activity but it was really America's lust for Italy that had caused all the activity in New York and Manhattan.

While speeding down the road none saw the albino man watching Italy's car with a deeper intent than ever imagined.

* * *

Нет, мой друг. Я буду смотреть, как он Литвы портит ужасно -No, my friend. I'll see how it spoils terribly Lithuania

Sì. Grazie America! Grazie Inghilterra! Germania guardare è il ristorante che ha una vendita di pasta - Yes Thank you, America! Thank England! Germany look at is the restaurant which has a sale of pasta

我可爱的小爱 - I love the cute little

Grazie mille Cina. Ma come facevi a sapere che stava per farlo - Thank you very much China. But how did you know I was going to do

* * *

This will be Fem!Italyx Everyone else. Hope you like it! Sorry bout the translations. They are kinda different than I had expected.  
Ciao~

-Miharu


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao guys~! Someone wants me to put Italy with some female countries, sound like a good idea? I'll try based on majority demand.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Prussia was pissed. That fucking Asian asshole had taken his place when he was going to eat with his Italy. He wasn't the only that had been pushed away from her attention, Prussia watched as Greece walked away dejected when she had called Germany over. Running a hand through his white hair, his ruby eyes were filled with determination to win her over. He knew it wasn't healthy to obsess over a woman like he did for Italy, but after Hungary broke his heart going for that uptight bastard he needed someone to take the hole that she had made in his heart.

And he found the perfect person to do it.

Italy. The little Italian didn't know the effects she had on the other nations and countries in the world. He hoped she didn't, because he was afraid. Yes the awesome ex Kingdom of Prussia was afraid. He was afraid that if she found out that nearly the entire world had a crush on her, Italy would never give him the love he so desperately wanted.

Prussia didn't care how many nations he would cut down for her love. Whoever said, "All's fair in love and war," they didn't know shit. He wouldn't play nice in this game. Oh hell no.

She was going to be his.

No matter what.

* * *

As Italy parked her car in the parking garage near the UN building, she saw Germany, Russia, and Japan stumble out of her Fiat. She laughed hard at the three nations as they looked ready to puke. Romano got out of Spain's sports car and threw the keys to him while walking to Italy. He hurriedly grabbed her and began running to the meeting room, but Italy just having ate couldn't run as fast as him.

So to solve the minor problem Romano just knelt and gibe her a piggy back ride to the room as the other nations burned in jealousy. They didn't like the thought of Romano taking his sister's love for himself, and they hated they could never make Italy laughed like she did when she was with him. Realizing they didn't have any time let before the meeting started again they all ran full speed to the meeting room. If anyone were to see the ten nations run like they did they would've that they were late for the birth of their first child.

When they made it they all realized that Italy was already surrounded by more nations. Germany cleared his voice before yelling," Okay everyone take your seats so we can finish the meeting!" And as fate would have it when walking to his seat America had stepped all over Switzerland's shoes causing the gun crazy nation start shooting up the place. Immediately running to Italy he pulled her under the table to protect her from the flying bullets.

" Get back here so I can beat you with my peace prize!"

Germany watched as other nations flew under the table hoping to get cover from the neutral country. He sincerely hoped that no one who see him hold Italy like he was now, but fate wasn't on his side today. Upon hearing a clearly fake cough behind him, Germany turned his head to see England huddled near the legs of a chair. His forest green eyes piercing the German's soul. " It would be a shame if anyone sat in the Busby's chair, now would it Germany?", asked the English gentleman.

" Hm, it would but isn't Russia already occupying it England?", said the deep voice of the German. Popping his head out from under the table the gentleman saw Russia sitting on the chair which he thought he had put in Germany's place. Paling he watched as it had blown into pieces under the oblivious man. ducking back under the table before a bullet could find a new home in his skull. Nodding to Germany in agreement, he sat there jealous as they waited for Switzerland.

Italy felt her face go red as she sat in Germany's lap. Looking around she saw two sets of feet run from outside from under the table. She also saw Romano glare at Norway and Greece as they sat there poking him. On the other side of the table she saw Taiwan talk to China and France, apparently they were thinking of selling new fashionable clothes through Asia and Europe. Sweden was looking at Russia who kept looking at the remains of his chair.

Feeling something brush against her leg, looking down she saw the cutest cat ever it even had a curl on the top of his head splitting in the middle and curling on the left and right side of the split. Squealing she picked it up and immediately began t cuddle it. Hearing her squeal of happiness almost every nation under the table looked at her. Greece saw how much she dotted on his cat and couldn't help but feel jealous. His own fucking cat got more attention from her than he did.

When was the gods ever gonna treat him fairly? Greece had been pushed out of the way when he asked Italy to eat lunch with him, now this? He would willing let Athena strike him down just so he can get her attention. Smirking Greece slid over to Germany and Italy, he now had a chance to steal her away before anyone else did.

" Do you like the cat Italy?"

" Si! What's his name?"

" Athens. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

" Oh he's just so cute Greece! I'm so jealous of you, you have cats with you everyday!"

Greece smirked she had fell for the hook, line, and sinker. All he had to do left was drop the bomb.

" If you want Italy you could come to my house. I have a lot of cats if you ever want to see them. All you have to do is as-", before he finished he heard Germany immediately reject the idea.

" Nien. Italy, Japan, and I have training everyday. So I am afraid she cannot go", Germany said with such an authority in his voice that made Italy just sit quietly while she waited for Greece's response. Said nation seemed to give up, because no one could make Germany change his mind while he was like this.

" Just remember Italy the offer still stands. Αντίο, αγάπη μου. Θα σας δω στο σπίτι μου." and with that the Mediterranean nation stood up from under the table and dodged bullets all the way to his seat where he promptly fell asleep. And soon Switzerland ran out of bullets to use on the American, he watched in satisfaction as America fell down and panted heavily. You could clearly see where he had failed to dodge a bullet and he was slightly bleeding. His right cheek had a small river of blood trailing down.

Seeing him Italy and Hungary sprang into action. While Hungary got some peroxide Italy cleaned America's face of the blood, with some tissue paper on the table. As Italy worked she never saw the blush that had made its way on his face. The male nations watched in envy as she gave him, all her undivided attention. When Hungary came back with peroxide and band-aids, she saw how Italy was cleaning America's wound. The young girl had put America's head in her lap while bending over slightly to actually see the cheek injured.

Everyone minus a few nations were watching her, putting down the supplies she whipped out her camera and took a picture, making sure the flash was off. Quickly replacing it back she picked up the medical supplies and walked to the two on the ground. Giving Italy the peroxide while she got the band-aid ready. Italy had disinfected it hurriedly before taking the band-aid from Hungary, she had patted it on America's wound gently.

Lifting his head off of her lap she smiled. She had helped somebody today! Getting up she twirled her way to Taiwan before getting in a conversation with the ecstatic woman. Never noticing that America still lay on the ground a blush on his face as Hungary helped him up. He didn't now if he was to be happy he stepped and the Swiss man's foot or not, by the looks he was getting. Shrugging he found his seat away from his Italian crush and sat, the blush still visible on his cheeks.

Sighing Germany let everyone talk with each other as he and America talked about his mafia problem.

Taiwan couldn't believe it, Italy was talking to her! She didn't want others to know of her slight crush on the European so she never told her sister Vietnam. As she talked to Italy, France and England had started another fight near them. Not paying any attention to them she and Italy talked about anything and everything. But France had pushed England into the back of Taiwan's chair that was tilted to the others, sending the Asian flying onto the Italian.

Landing on top of Italy, Taiwan sat up quickly rubbing her head. The sound coming from Italy made Taiwan notice their position. She was straddling the woman's waist! Blushing profusely she had got up offering Italy a hand before glaring daggers at the other nations as they looked on with nose bleeds. No one ever notice Japan and Hungary take pictures the entire time. Dismissing the world Germany declared the meeting over.

Soon he was the last in the room. He was till blushing and had a slight nosebleed due to the episode between Italy and Taiwan. He hoped nobody saw his pants tighten.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Αντίο, αγάπη μου. Θα σας δω στο σπίτι μου. - Goodbye, my love. I will see you at my house.

Si- Yes

Nien- No

* * *

Hi~ Hope that you all liked the little TaixIta going on as well as AmexIta, GerxIta, and GrexIta going on. There might be some Itacest in the next chapter.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Its so nice to know that you all like the story so far!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

The day after another world conference gone wrong Italy woke up in her villa in Venice. Stretching, she got up the red shirt that Romano let her sleep in ended near her knees, the long sleeves engulfed her hands in the fabric. Yawning she rubbed her eyes, the fabric of the sleeves rubbed away any traces of the sandman ever visiting her. Her long light chocolate brown hair was all messy, her eyes half lidded with sleep she walked downstairs to the kitchen and on her way she passed her drunk French brother, an inebriated Spaniard, and a sleeping Prussian. Giggling she noticed that the door to the back yard was open.

Walking out to the door she started to close it when she felt someone hug her from behind. Turning in the arms she looked up to see ruby red eyes staring at her with an emotion she couldn't place in her mind. Smiling, Italy gave him a full on hug back.

" Buongiorno Prussia! I'm going to make breakfast soon. Would you like some?" Italy offered him with one of those dazzling smiles that made his heat melt each time.

" Of course Ita. I love your cooking!"

"Yay! Does big brother France or Spain want any?"

Nodding to her, Prussia knew his Bad Touch Trio would hate him if he didn't. He watched as she skipped to the kitchen to get started, then he heard Spain fall off the couch onto France's arm. Walking back to the living room he saw them trip and fall all over each other. He did something any sensible man would watching this, Prussia laughed his ass off. Falling to his knees the ex kingdom doubled over as France fell on Spain's crotch.

" Prussia! Can you go to the garden and get some tomatoes please! I don't have enough to make quiches for us!", upon hearing his brown haired angel, Prussia had immediately set out to find some tomatoes. He didn't realize that her garden of grapes, tomatoes, and corn was made by Romano, who had made everything like a maze. The corn had stopped anyone from seeing out, the grapes made little paths for someone to get lost in, and the tomatoes in the middle.

Setting off to find the tomatoes he ran into the maze dodging corn stalks and grape vines, he began to get very worried though. Prussia didn't know how big her garden was so he was going in blind. Running into yet anther dead end, he was soon getting pissed. Where was the fucking tomatoes?! Prussia soon got very lost and turned a corner expecting another wall of grapes he saw a small field of tomatoes growing. Grabbing five of the best tomatoes he walked out to find the exit, which he was sure he'd never see again.

Italy waited inside for Prussia to come back, she forgot to give him the little map she had made for the garden. Romano liked to make things harder than they were for others and he had made her garden so that if anyone were to do something for Italy they would never find their way out. She watched as Spain and France fought over who was going to help her cook. She laughed as they hit each other with wooden spoons and a spatula. Hearing the door slam she turned to see Prussia standing there with five tomatoes, he looked like he was going to set the garden on fire.

" Hey Ita, here's the tomatoes the awesome me got for you. How do you find your way through that god forsaken garden?", asked the disgruntled man. Looking down she said, " When Romano made the garden he made it so nobody could find their way through because it ends near some bad parts of Venice. Then I decided to try and make a map for it and it worked! But I forgot to give you the map. Mi dispiace Prussia."

Never one to be mad at her for a small thing like that he easily forgave her. Italy had somehow convinced the Bad Touch Trio to help her cook and set up the dining room. The entire time she never saw them getting small glimpses of her thighs from under Romano's red shirt, one that Spain knew all to well. As the trio bid Italy farewell she wondered, how did they get in her house?

* * *

Seychelles watched as Liechtenstein and Switzerland got into the airport in Milan, she waited there for them for about an hour. Running she hugged her fellow tiny nation, they weren't micro nations. They were just nations not big enough to be a huge country like France or China. The two had decided to visit Italy for a week, but Switzerland decided that his sister couldn't ride in a plane by herself with complete strangers so he tagged along. His sister knew the real reason though, he wanted t spend time with Italy and she was completely fine with that.

Liechtenstein looked up to Italy as her big sister and really wanted her and Switzerland to hook up. She didn't like the idea of Italy marrying a country like Russia or America. So she had made it her official mission to get Italy together with her big brother. Hugging Seychelles back they gathered their bags and made their way to Italy's house, they passed the Bad Touch Trio who was talking about which bar they were going they were going to visit next.

Switzerland was a couple feet behind the chatting girls, he was very tired. It took him about two hours trying to get on the flight here because of the various guns and weapons that security found on his body. He even had to call his boss so he could go through, but he was used to this and so was his boss. They didn't trust many other nations and countries, so he had allowed Switzerland to bring weapons with him whenever he left the country. Truth be told he was very excited when his sister told him about he trip to Italy for the week.

He was so eager to see his brown haired crush. Sometimes he thought that Liechtenstein had become friends with Italy just to get them together. But she wouldn't do that she's far too innocent to know how to get someone together. Calling on a cab he looked around him. It was beautiful in Milan but he didn't care for the new and latest fashions, no he cared about getting to his Italy's house. As he put the bags in the trunk he heard Liechtenstein tell the cab driver to go to Venice and no farther.

Getting in the back next to Seychelles as she sat in the middle, Switzerland looked out the window as the bustling city soon became fertile vineyards. Passing by tomatoes fields his eyelids soon grew heavy. He swore he heard the cab driver get turned down by both girls next to him. Resting his head on the window Switzerland fell asleep.

* * *

Italy dressed up in a nice white sundress with spaghetti straps, pulling her hair into a long ponytail, she slid on her black sandals, picking up the keys to her car and purse she locked the door and left. Getting into her car she pulled off her driveway and turned into the street. Seychelles and Liechtenstein had told her to meet them in the Square of Venice where they would meet up and eat lunch, the young Germanic nation told her that Switzerland had come with her also to make sure no strangers had hit on her or did anything suspicious.

She smiled when her friend told her that, Italy loved it whenever she saw Switzerland treat his sister so nicely. Romano gives her his undivided attention when he's with her, but he is always to busy in the Mafia to do much with her. Pulling in a parking space Italy waited for the three as she got seats for them in a family run restaurant, she started to think about the morning when she saw the BTT in her living room asleep. How did they even get in? Only Romano knew where the spare key was, but he didn't tell Spain right?

She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Turkey smiling at her. Getting up to hug the country Italy saw Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Seychelles come in the restaurant. Turning to greet the newly arrived countries, she never saw Turkey glare at Switzerland before saying goodbye to Italy. Shrugging the young woman sat at the table next to the Swiss as the two girls sat in front of them She wondered why Turkey had been in the restaurant when she came in.

Not think anything on it she had struck up a conversation with her best friends on what to do tomorrow.

" I think we should all go to the mall later and buy some new clothes. Do you mind coming with us Vash?", Italy asked as he ordered a chicken parmesan while the girls got spaghetti and meatballs.

" I don't mind going with you all. What time tomorrow?"

" 12:00, so you all can get some sleep after your flights."

Nodding his approval he sat there contentedly as the woman talked about the new style dresses there were. A waitress came by with their food and served them.

" Chicken Parmesan." Switzerland took the plate from her.

" Three spaghetti", he watched as she basically threw the food in front of them. With a wink in his direction she was off. He shivered slightly when she winked at him. He never did like it when obviously slutty women tried to flirt with him. It never ended pretty and he would most likely have to clean his semi-automatic pistols.

" Well that was rude. Bruder I don't like how she treated us.", hearing that much from Liechtenstein was surprising. Usually she found everyone pleasing and never said anything negative about anyone. Agreeing with her he watched as Italy and Seychelles slurped up their pasta giggling. He smiled, Italy truly was sunshine in his eyes.

Liechtenstein quietly ate her pasta in silence as she watched her brother, she smirked maybe her plan could go into action tomorrow when shopping. She watched as her two best friends ate pasta happily. Everything was going according to plan, Liechtenstein only had to pull a few strings to get rid of slutty women but that was it. Italy had t be her sister-in-law.

The waitress had comeback with a receipt she quickly wrote her number on it before giving it to Switzerland. He groaned in annoyance as he paid, why did women always get in the way when he wanted to spend time with Italy. He watched as she glared at Italy, with hatred in her eyes as he gazed upon her lovingly.

As they went home for the night Switzerland didn't know that she would break the hearts of many countries, he glanced back at the waitress who was talking speedily into her cell phone as they left. He never saw how her eyes glowed red in the waning Italian sun.

* * *

Ciao~ I hope you all liked the story. So far people have been reviewing good things about the story more than my other. So I'm going to work on this one more for now.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm not going to beat are the bush so here is the chapter!

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

As Switzerland got into bed, dressed in the pajamas that Liechtenstein made for him, in the guest room one door away from Seychelles and next to Italy's, he went back on the day's occurrences. Turkey was in the same restaurant as Italy when they came by there. Then the waitress acting like a complete asshat, and he saw her standing outside talking in rapid Italian into her cellphone. Maybe Turkey had something to do with the women being there? He sighed, he didn't know what to do now.

Getting the receipt from the night stand he read it over and over. Switzerland saw how the numbers were arranged, they were slightly different than the ones that were used when calling a cell phone or a regular telephone. Drawn right next to it was a crescent moon with a star in the middle of it. Why was that there? Deciding to research it when he got back to his house, the neutral nation soon fell asleep.

If he was looking out the window at that time he would have seen Liechtenstein run across the lawn. He also would've seen her carrying one of his many hand guns.

* * *

The plans made by Liechtenstein was not going to fail. She had seen the woman's red flashing eyes, holding the pistol closer to her chest she ran. Her red dress fluttering in the wind as she made a car stop, urging the man out of the car she said, " Mi dispiace," before shooting him in the chest. Getting in quickly she floored it down the street.

She had seen those eyes before. It reminded her of someone she had seen in Manhattan. But the question was who was it? It made her frustrated to no end that she couldn't place where. Turning sharply to the left the car's tires skidded on the concrete. She looked down the streets, her soft green eyes searched for the woman she had seen. Stopping the car near a building she looked on the side of it.

A royal blue crescent moon with a black star in the middle stared back at her.

Then the realization hit her hard in the face. It was the symbol she saw on the back of the receipt from the restaurant, that must mean the woman and possibly more people were here. On the wall she also saw a telephone number, but looking closer she saw it was not. It was actually a number of people. (23) 762-9062.

_762 possible rapes and 9062 possible murders, _Liechtenstein thought. _Or it could be a totally different what does the 23 stand for?  
_

Getting the gun out of the passenger seat she parked the car, turning it off. Stepping out on the dirty sidewalk she realized she was in the ghetto. Walking close to the building to inspect the numbers she heard laughing behind her. She whip lashed her head as the nation turned. There she was, the woman she had been looking for, but she wasn't alone.

Behind her were about twenty men, all fat or dirty looking. Then she heard the voice that had made her ears ring with pain.

" Oh look boys. A little school girl. You all can have her, I want the blonde she was with. Get her to talk about his location I will meet you all at the hideo-", she was cut off when Liechtenstein took aim and fired, her bullet hitting true in the sluts face. The men watched as her body hit the ground, then t\some took action by trying to get to the young girl. They two were cut down.

Reloading her gun with a new clip she took aim again and fired taking out two men. One in the side of the neck and the other in the heart. As the other men tried to run away she most down and soon there was one man left and one bullet left to shoot.

" Who is your leader?"

" Go fuck yourself in the ass."

" Tell me how good hell is when you get there."

And so she shot him, between the eyes, in the distance she could hear sirens so she ran to the car and started it. Flooring it she hurried to get out of the ghetto when she got to a traffic light she saw eight police car on the other side as cars drove horizontal to her. Liechtenstein attempted to make herself taller so they wouldn't make her pull over because she looked like a fourteen year old driving.

When the light turned green she made her way out onto the intersection, she could basically feel them stare at her while she drove by. Getting to the other side she saw one police car turn to follow her. Panicking she turned sharply to the left and saw rows of cars outside houses. Pulling into one quickly she parked then shut off the car before ducking in the seat. Feeling her heart beat erratically as she saw the police car go down the road flashing lights in car as he went by.

When the light hit her car she stopped breathing her ribbon had fallen out of her hair and onto the seat. The light stayed on her car longer before going off, the young Germanic girl waited there for minutes before getting back on the seat Liechtenstein retied the ribbon back in her hair before setting off. A mile before she got to Italy's house she had ditched the car, so that in the morning no one could tell she left.

Running frantically the blonde had reached the house an hour before sunrise. Using the tree near her open window to get back in she had quickly changed into pajamas and folded her clothes and placed them on her suitcase. Crawling into bed the nation quickly fell asleep. The Italian night was nice and warm, so her dreams had consumed her.

* * *

Waking up in the morning Switzerland got up and changed into a white button up shirt and black shorts. As he walked down to the kitchen he smelled food cooking. And by damn it smelled delicious. He walked in the kitchen to see Italy, in all her morning glory. She appeared to be wearing Germany's tank top that he left over, and it barely covered her thighs let alone her bottom! He could barely keep himself from blushing as she turned around and gave him a hug, her chest pushed against him.

Why did Italy have to torture him so?

" Buongiorno Switzerland! I'm making breakfast for everyone, so would you mind setting the dinning room table for me?", nodding he went and did as she asked. Finishing the last dish she stepped back, the spinach breakfast pizza looked delicious. She went upstairs to get Seychelles ad Liechtenstein for breakfast. Entering Seychelles room she watched as the girl clutched a stuffed fish in her sleep, gently waking her up the southern nation went to use the bathroom. Going to Liechtenstein's room she opened the door and the girl was sprawled on the bed. Seeing her clothes near her suitcase Italy grabbed them to wash them but stopped when she saw blood stains near the hem of her dress.

Automatically thinking it was her time of the month she put them back in place as not to embarrass the nation. Gently shaking Liechtenstein till she woke Italy informed her that it was time to eat breakfast. She watched as the girl got out of bed in Betty Boop pajamas as she headed towards the guest bathroom. With a smile the Italian went downstairs to see Switzerland finish setting her dining room table. " Grazie! Take a seat while I go get the pizza!"

He shook his head when he heard they were eating breakfast pizza. She honestly ate either pizza or pasta all the damn time. The man watched as his sister and Seychelles walked through the door. Both in their usual red and blue dresses. He waited as Italy came out of the kitchen with a pizza cutter and the pizza itself. Cutting the square food into four pieces she gave everyone a piece. She watched happily as everyone munched on it happily with sounds of approval.

They soon finished their meal, and they all watched as Italy dashed up the stair once again forgetting to dress in her normal everyday clothes. Hurriedly throwing on a black button up shirt and a white skirt she pulled on some knee length white boots and quickly ran downstairs. As soon as she had taken a step toward the waiting trio she tripped on her untied shoelaces onto an unsuspecting Switzerland.

He pulled himself in a sitting position as he watched the woman in front of him as she rubbed her head.

" Mi dispiace Switzerland! I forgot to tie my shoes!", chuckling a little he tied her boots he never saw Seychelles tilt her head and Liechtenstein smirk. The Germanic girl was so happy, they seemed perfect for each other! She basically had to do nothing for her big brother to shower Italy in affection. Now all she had to do was get Seychelles to completely understand what a relationship was. Tugging on Seychelles dress the girls went to wait in the car while Switzerland helped Italy.

" It's okay Italy. You were in a hurry right. I would have fallen also. Just be lucky I was here to catch you.", he said then gave her his best smile. He watched as she nodded before gathering her purse and car keys. Grabbing her hand the two walked out the door to the car where two girls sat chatting. The blonde trying to explain what a relationship was as the brunette sat there oblivious.

Opening the door for Italy he let her in the driver's seat before heading to his own in the passengers.

" Yay! Let's go to the mall!"

And with that they all left the Italian's villa. Never noticing the spying duo in the bushes.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. I want to get a few chapters of SwitzxIta before any other pairings.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! So I decided that SwitzxIta ends in the next chapter.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Switzerland staggered in his step as he followed the three girls into another store, his arms weighed down by the numerous bags he held. It was now 2:30 and Liechtenstein wanted to go into one last store before leaving.

Hot Topic.

Recently there had been many American bands to make a tour through Europe and it had been through both his and Liechtenstein's countries before hitting Greece, Italy, France, and the UK. The young girl just loved the band Skillet for some reason. Hearing that Italy had gotten loads of merchandise for the band to come through she had to go get some, as her country didn't sell many things like that. He knew that his sister found a new pass time.

He didn't like the idea of her listening to that kind of music but never the less let her. Watching as Liechtenstein pulled shirt after shirt, dress after dress, poster after poster he would never be able to lift his arms again. Switzerland could basically feel his wallet lighten by just the thought. Looking over to Italy and Seychelles as the played with some Gir hats they found, he chuckled.

They were very much like children. But that was why he fell for Italy.

" Big Bruder! I finished shopping, can we go to the food court now? I'm hungry.", looking to the two brunettes he saw them laugh at each other as they both had hats on that looked like it was eating their head. What was it called again? Dola, Doma, no it was Domo!

" Yes but get them also. And hand me your bags, so you don't have to carry them."

He watched as she reluctantly gave him five more bags filled merchandise before running of to Italy and Seychelles. He watched as they all ran to him as he started walking to the food court. They all were pretty hungry, as their breakfast was good but albeit small. Finding a place to sit near the Subway they wanted to eat he sat the bags down.

" Go and order what you want I'll watch the bags.", he ordered as the girls gave him a mock salute before running off to Subway. He sat back and relaxed his arms. Oh how they hurt. But he was a gentleman, he held doors, carried bags, and listened to girls talk. So he did all that, only talking when they talked to him and waited for them patiently as they ordered food.

He looked closer at the person serving them, he had brown hair and blue eyes. But they seemed familiar to him. Where had he seen blue eyes like that? They kinda reminded him of America. Shaking his head he thought that he was tired and seeing things. He watched as Liechtenstein came back first with a ham and provolone cheese sandwich with lettuce and light mayo. Then soon after her was Italy and she had meatballs with provolone and topped with olives, mozzarella, and a vinegar sauce. Last was Seychelles with a club sandwich packed with lettuce and tomatoes.

He got up telling them he was going to order now that they came back. As he stood there he waited a second before ordering, the blue eyed man glaring at him for a second. Getting a chicken sandwich with American cheese with lettuce and mayo, he eyed the sweating server as he got his food before walking back to the girls.

* * *

America was so fucking scared. He nearly blew his cover when Switzerland watched him with a suspicious eye. He hoped he didn't see where his cheek had a scar from where he shot him. Looking to the side he saw England try to hide his eyebrows in his bangs. They didn't anticipate the Swiss man being there at all. His sources told him that only the girls were going to be there.

He was glad he knew how to speak Italian, thanks to the many immigrants he had living in America from Italy. They had been tailing them all morning, knocked out the men working here, stole the shirts, and put on the makeup and wigs they had brought. America didn't know that Switzerland was here, most likely with firearms. He was wary of the man, he was still cringing from the thought of getting shot again. Looking at England who had finished hiding his eyebrows behind the black he got. His green eyes covered in brown contacts.

The two hardly worked well together but in this one occasion they were the best spies ever. Both had to resist beating the Swiss to the ground when they saw him and Italy leave her house hand in hand. All the willpower the two possessed had kept them only rustling the bushes. ( AN Not that way XD).

" Why are we doing this again? I love Italy but man I don't want to stalk her."

" WE are doing this to see what she likes. After this I'll wait a few days before getting some for her."

" Hey dude! That is a complete asshole move! What am I gonna do?"

" You can be the best man at our wedding."

And like that another international dispute began, two nations glaring at one another before watching Italy. It seems she was ready for a siesta. As she was slumping in her chair, while Seychelles poked her with a straw. They wanted to see how this turned out.

* * *

Switzerland watched as Italy tried in vain to stay wake. Looking at his phone he saw on the clan screen. 3:00 p.m.

Shit. It was time for Italy's siesta. How was he going to carry the bags and her.

" Alright. It's time to go. Italy get on my back, I'll carry you to the car."

" Ve~ What about the bags?"

" I'll ... get them as well."

He got one one knee with his back facing Italy as she hopped on his back. Making sure that her legs were wrapped around his stomach Switzerland grabbed all but four bags before standing up. Her long hair flowed down his chest as he balanced himself before telling the girls to get the bags he left on the floor. The three walked past crowds and people as they watched him carry the sleepy nation.

" Look at that amore! Honey why haven't you done that for me before?"

" Aww look at the cute couple. I need to instagram this!"

" Mama they look like you and Papa!"

He blushed so deeply as he heard the comments made by the bystanders. His arms heavy as lead, his back was slowly responding to his current state as he slouched along. The exit was twenty feet in front of him, but it looked like to him twenty miles. Finally reaching the exit he had made his way slowly to the ca with Liechtenstein and Seychelles As they opened the door to the passengers seat for him, Switzerland slowly let Italy go on it. One of the girls opened the trunk and started to put bags in it as he buckled in Italy.

Finishing with a grin he put his share of bags in the trunk before closing it, getting into the driver's seat he started the car and pulled out the mall's giant parking lot. The only problem was he forgot the way to Italy's house and so did the girls. He merely hoped that Italy would wake up soon enough so they can get to her home quickly.

* * *

Looking at England he began to take of the shirt and change to his own clothes and the Brit begun to get the contacts out of is eyes. They were thankful that the guys were still passed out, and they begun to redress in their outfits. America glad to get that monkey hair off his head they packed their things, put the shirt back on the men before leaving.

They never saw the security camera in the ceiling of the office. It had filmed them in their disguises knock out the men. Now Venice police had to look for blondes in the city. That is if the workers weren't to lazy to put in new film in the cameras every now and then.

America and England sometimes found it useful when some Italians were lazy. Laughing he two went their separate ways. Each brewing up plans to get the Italian in their good graces.

* * *

In the heavens Ancient Rome was pissed. He watched for centuries as nations upon nations tried to court his cute granddaughter. Even Romano her own brother, tried to win her hand. He was just so happy that Italy was as dense as her mother before her. It was only through Rome that his daughter had gotten married and had twins. He was the one who was pulling all the strings here.

Even though he was mad about so many people flaunting around her he was glad they were. Italy was being showered with love and affection everywhere she went. That had also came with disadvantages also. Random strangers had come to her asking for her hand or trying to take away her innocence.

She truly was one of the few innocent people in Earth and he wouldn't let anyone destroy that. No matter what.

Now he waited for a world meeting that she was too sick to go to and he would make his appearance.

All Rome had to do was wait. Besides Heaven was a good place to wait. He saw Native America talking to Ancient Greece and saw as Holy Rome played with other angel children.

Yes Heaven was good. And so was waiting in this divine place.

* * *

Yay! I hope you liked it! In the next chapter Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Seychelles leave.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Someone wants me to put some of the Nordics in the story and with the Baltics. Should I?

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Switzerland was lost, and in turn so were Liechtenstein and Seychelles. Italy had yet to wake up and he passed the same fucking building again. Deciding to turn another right he saw a familiar intersection. Going down the street to the left he saw Italy's huge garden in the backyard. Her lavish villa coming into view. Looking at the radio in the car he saw the time. SHIT! It was 5:30, how long did he drive?

Looking at the Italian sleeping peacefully he then realized that the two girls in the back had fallen asleep. Pulling into her driveway he sighed in relief when he was able to park the car. He didn't care that it was parked sideways he was happy to stop driving. Switzerland could hardly feel his arms. Waking up the two girls in the back, he popped the trunk open and gathered the stuff, his arms basically a cooked piece of spaghetti.

Walking up to the villa he got out the house key before unlocking the door throwing the stuff on the couch, Switzerland went outside to see the girls try to wake up Italy. Chuckling he went up to Liechtenstein and put a hand on her head.

" I'll get Italy, you and Seychelles put the stuff you got away.", he ordered them.

" Okay big bruder. Come on Seychelles."

" Okay~! Bye !"

As they walked away he shook his head, just because Seychelles wouldn't see him for the next twenty minutes it didn't mean she had to say bye to him. Unbuckling the seat belt he slowly tilted her body so that her legs faced the door. Getting her legs to wrap around his body, he slowly picked her up. Watching to make sure her head didn't slam against the roof. Carrying her to her room he set her down on the bed. Her room was very attractive to the eye.

The entire room had white walls with green decorations which contrasted the red carpet. Her bed covers were made to look like the Italian Flag. Pulling back the covers he carefully put the Italian in the cover before leaving a kiss on her forehead. She just had to be so damn cute.

Leaving her room his whisper fluttered through the air, " Ti amo."

He swore she said "I do."

* * *

Italy was floating on cloud nine. It was so warm, and it smelled like Swiss chocolate also. Looking around her surroundings became more proficient as she began to make out buildings. It looked liked the Roman Colosseum when it was still being used for entertainment. Her clothes changed from the button up and skirt she was wearing to a robe that hung loosely around her shoulders. Looking around she saw her Grandfather Rome standing at the entrance waiting for her, a smile on his face.

" Nonno Rome!", she yelled launching herself into his arms. Hugging him in an Italian death squeeze. She was crying at the sight of him, it was so long ago since he disappeared. Italy need to know why though.

" Why? Why did you disappear?! You were so strong then you fell! Why?", he looked down at her.

" Because I was too big. Everything has to come to an end. It all fell apart for me two hundred years after the Pax Romana. Its like they say, ' The bigger you are the harder you fall'. And I did. I am sorry I left you alone, you and your brother. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

" I do. I forgave you so long ago, but why come to me now? You and Holy Rome both became too big and fell. You now ask for forgiveness.", she was gripping his tunic as she looked into his eyes. ( AN This is not RomexIta) He too wondered why he wanted it now.

" I don't know Italy. I truly don't."

" Its okay Nonno."

" Okay. Hey lets go watch the Gladiator fights! They have better lions to fight with and the..." she allowed herself to be pulled into the arena. Italy was going to enjoy being near her Nonno Rome again. Even if its only in a dream.

* * *

" What do you mean we have to leave? It was requested that we get one week off for vacation. ...NO! That's not right me and Liech... what? Right now? We have only one hour! No we haven't had a vacation in two years! We have to leave? No one else can do it? We have to? Okay... yes sir. Au revoir."

He was seriously pissed. Why did his boss have to make him and Liechtenstein leave now? They just got here. Switzerland heard Seychelles down the hall trying to get her boss to reconsider.

" Please sir, I barely get to see Italy. But let the... sir please. I can't do that. I'm not a good fisher. But sir... yes sir. Right away.", by then Seychelles was trying not to cry. It wasn't fair to them, that they had to leave from their promised vacations and go back to their respective countries. Liechtenstein was talking to Seychelles trying to get her to stop crying.

" Its okay Seychelles. Maybe next time we can stay the full time."

" But what are we gonna t-tell It-Italy? She wanted us to come over so bad."

Switzerland watched as Italy came down the steps to the living room where her best friends where on the couch, their faces fallen in disappointment.

" Ve~ What's wrong? Was it because my siesta was too long?"

" No Italy. Its just that our bosses called and well we..", Liechtenstein couldn't finish her sentence as Seychelles burst into tears.

" Our bosses said that we have to leave and take care off certain... problems in our countries. Italy we really don't want to leave but our bosses say we have to.", Switzerland explained. His heart hurt physically as he watched Italy burst into tears also. Immediately he went to comfort her, bringing her into his arms he held her as she cried. It wasn't fair to any of them. This was one of the few times that nations could hang out with each other, during vacations.

" We really want to stay but we have to leave in the next hour."

" V-v-ve~ I'll drive you all t-to th-the airport. I-If you w-want."

" Thank you Italy. And again I'm sorry."

In his arms Italy started to quiet down, the scent of Swiss chocolate emanated from his body. Her sobs turned to whimpers and soon her crying stopped. As Seychelles and Liechtenstein went to get ready to leave, he still held her. His eyes let on traitorous tear fall and hit hear head.

" I'll go and get ready."

With that he let her go his hand lingered on her cheek for a second before he turned and went up the stairs. Leaving a very confused Italian in the living room, she never understood what his true meaning of that was. But why did it leave her chest feeling warm? Getting up on wobbly feet the time was 6:24 p.m, so that meant her siesta was three hours!

Italy pondered as she heard the three struggle to fit all the stuff that they got in their suitcases. He heard Switzerland yell " I'll beat it down with my peace prize!" That had made her spirits rise. And soon enough they came down with bulging suitcases. Italy got her car keys and they all went out the door.

With a lock turned, a car starting could be heard. And the four nations were off.

* * *

Yay! another chapter! I'm so sorry about the translations, I don't want to put them up anymore unless there something like Russian or Japanese.

Ciao~  
-Miharu


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I was in the middle of writing this chapter when the fucking lights went out with the power. So now back to square 1. Check my profile for the poll on the end couple!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Italy waved her friends off as they went through the boarding line, her heart still felt warm when Switzerland waved back. But she was so upset they had to leave, they had so much they wanted to do. She had planned everything for their arrival. Going back to her car she started it, the only nations she knew had the week off was China and Japan. As she left the airport she thought of what she was going to do.

The stuff she had planned was all for girls. As the light turned green she started forward when her side of the car was suddenly hit. Italy was pinned to the seat with the seat belt confining her as the air bag deployed. Her head hit the wheel as her car flipped over, the drunk driver stumbled out of his car. His leg banged up and he fell with a thud to the ground. No longer being in pain from the car's air bag.

She never had that luxury, and Italy was stuck. It would have been slightly better if she could breathe, but she couldn't her air bag didn't deflate. The first responders desperately tried to help her out of the car as police and ambulances were called. The pain she was in was excruciating. Her chest was going to explode her head was all messed up.

Italy didn't last long as she passed out, and in the passenger seat was a box of Swiss chocolate. All squashed, along with her purse. Her phone was now a broken screen, and her picture of her, Germany, Prussia, Romano, and Japan, now was crumpled and burning. Her car was on fire also. The ambulance crew was able to only able to get her out before she to caught flames.

The drunk driver arrested on scene. And she was currently known as Jane Doe. But a passerby knew who she was, and frankly didn't care. Her read eyes glowed in the moonlight as her subordinate got handcuffed.

* * *

China was upset, Italy wouldn't answer her phone. Japan sat next to him waiting for her phone to answer. Both looking forward to spend time with her. They kept dialing and dialing, till they heard her voice mail again. For the millionth time her phone went straight to voice mail. Groaning China still couldn't get an answer.

" I don't know aru. She won't pick up Japan. Normally Italy will for you or me."

" Something must be wrong. Her phone went straight to voice mail."

" Wanna find out aru?"

" Hai. Maybe something bad happened or her phone died."

With that the two countries packed bags for the trip and went to the nearest airport. They had a feeling in their gut, and it wasn't good. If they were correct then something bad happened. Getting in Japan's Honda Civic ( no pun intended.) he drove to Tokyo International. His gut feeling only intensified, why did it feel horrible.

Buying two one way tickets to Venice, he waited in the lobby for their flight.

" Aniki, do you have that gut feeling also?", he asked quietly as the older nation nodded.

" It won't go away, aru. Aiyahh, this is going to be a long night."

Japan and China sat there silence as the flight number on the tickets they held had been called out, they both ran to the boarding station. The feeling only intensified with every step. As they got on the plane and got situated it did nothing to relive the feeling. Only making it worse.

As the flight took off they hoped Italy was all right, but they didn't know how wrong they were.

Oh so very wrong.

* * *

Rushing through the emergency doors was the team that had gotten Italy, they tried to keep her heart beating. They yelled in rapid Italian as they put her in a operating room, transferring her to the table carefully. There they got the full damage extent. Her head was bleeding profusely form a cut on the hairline, he lips her busted, chest a nasty purple, her legs had minor burns as her feet had third degree burns. The some of the Italian's ribs were broke and on top of it all her lung was punctured, and she had a concussion.

They needed to perform surgery on her lungs stat, cutting off her shirt the nurses disinfected the skin. Making an incision underneath her breast they had to work quickly as she began to cough up blood.

" Someone get a blood fusion up quickly! Get me the bandages! I need more disinfectant!", orders upon orders were carried out to make sure she survived the ordeal. The doctor carefully removed the bone from her lung and quickly sewed up the organ. Wrapping the bone in tape and bandage she worked fast. Setting the bone she began to close the wound.

The hard part was over now to get the rest of her injuries. Stitching up the wound on her forehead, the doctor began to notice that her heart beat was irregular. And it was getting shorter and shorter.

" I need a defibrillator stat, we may have a minute before she flat lines!"

" CLEAR!" , and the two pads connected with Italy's chest making her back arch. Seeing her heart rate go down even further she yelled again.

" CLEAR!", and soon her heart began to beat regularly.

" Get someone from the burn team to get over here!"

And after four hours of working on her injuries they decided to put her in a room. Monitoring her they all began to rush to help other patients. Her name plate on the door read Jane Doe, seeing as her purse burned in her car along with her chocolate.

* * *

In her subconscious Italy walked around, looking for anyone or anything other than black.

"Italia are you okay?"

Turning she saw Holy Rome stand there and surrounding him was a field of flowers. Her clothing changed to that of her green and white maid outfit.

" Holy Roman.. Empire? Holy Rome!", yelled Italy as she ran to hug him. Her small frame pushed him down to the ground in one big heap. She showered her lost love in hugs and love. Her hair escaped its confinement of the handkerchief tied on her head. Hair curl bouncing in his eyes.

" Where am I? Why am I here?"

" Italia you are sleeping. I can't tell you where you are exactly but you're in your mind."

"So it's all a dream..."

" Yes and no. I'm here, but you're not. I'm a state in your mind that won't let you forget me."

" Oh, but can we at least paint while I'm here."

Nodding the two looked as canvases appeared in front of them. And soon enough both had a painting.

One professional the other not so much.

" Ve~ You need to hold the brush better as a pencil. Here"

As she put her hand on his to guide him, her fairytale world began to disappear. Soon he was gone and she awoke in a white room.

* * *

Landing in the airport it was heading towards 3:45 a.m in Italy. Japan and China both held on to baggage. The feeling in their guts never leaving. Flagging a taxi driver they gave him Italy's address, and on the way there Japan slept against the window.

China looked out his window as they got to an intersection, he notice two totaled cars. One still burning. Red, white, and some green car burned in the road as people desperately tried to put it out. Wait he seen that car before. Yelling at the driver to stop, he woke up Japan and ran to the cars.

" Sir step back it isn't safe here."

" What happened?"

" A drunk drive hit a girl's car. Poor thing was injured badly. Some burns and all. Had a strange curl on her head."

Snapping to attention he was worried. No he was scared shitless.

" Where is she? I know her!"

" They took her to the hospital as soon as she was pulled from the car."

He got the directions to the hospital, and ran back to the taxi. Changing the destination, China made him floor it to the hospital. As Japan sat up fully awake China told him all he knew at this point. Yelling in Japanese the normally stoic man was in a even worse state. As he wanted her to never be hurt. Smacking Japan across the face, Yao tried getting him to calm down.

" We'll see her at the hospital. The last thing she needs is someone who cant be calm in a situation like this."

" I'm sorry, but I am worried about her."

" Me too, Kiku. Me too"

And with that the thousand year old countries sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Neither talking and barely breathing. On their minds was Italy.

They hoped she was hurt as much as they thought she was. Neither ever thought of calling anyone to tell them about Italy.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Someone in the reviews kept asking for ChuItaPan. Constitantly. So i had to change plans from Greecexitaly or FinxIta to this.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys~! Its me again! I need to have an idea for the final couple in here so go to my profile and vote for the country to win Italy's heart!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

China and Japan sat in the lobby of the hospital as they waited for the clearance to enter the Italian's room. They both glared at the door separating them from her, to shield her from any harm that may come her way. Each nation showed how tired they were by how they looked. Japan had bags under his eyes, while China's eyes were bloodshot red. Neither seemed to notice or care.

All that was on their minds was Italy. How will the others think when thy know what happened?

Wait.

They didn't call anyone to inform them of Italy nor her condition. The Asians were gonna get so much shit for this. Japan got his Iphone out and called Romano, it was his sister that was in a car crash so he should be one of the first to know.

_Ringgg_

_Ringgg_

_Ringgg_

_Ri-_

" Who the fuck is this? Its near fucking midnight and I was fucking sleeping. Give me a goddamned reason I shouldn't hang up now?", pulling the phone away from his ear Japan cringed. The Southern Italian always yelled into the phone at night.

" I'm sorry Lovino. Its me Kiku. I have some news to tell you about Feliciana."

" You call me for this! I don't ca- wait. What about my sorellina? She's at her house with that Liech girl and Seychelles."

" That's the thing she's in the hospital, and it happens she was in a car crash coming back from an airport."

" WHAT! I'M GONNA KILL HER! SHE CANNOT AND WILL NOT BE HURT UNDER MY WATCH! I will be the one to see her first okay."

" Hai. Sayonara, Lovino-san."

" Bye you Asian fucker."

And with that he tapped the end call button on the screen. Looking at China who was steadily looking at the door, waiting for it to swing open and Italy to come out.

" Aniki. Lovino-san wants to be the first to see her."

" We were here first! We should see her before him."

" But he is her brother. Lovino-san has more claim to be there for her than we."

" Dammit."

They waited and waited, for any sign of the door opening. About to doze off China jumped in shock as the door opened and a blonde nurse come out. She looked at China and asked, " Non si conosce il paziente?"

" Si. She is Feliciana Vargas."

Nodding the nurse took out the nameplate and wrote on it in sharpie over the pen 'Feliciana Vargas'. " You cannot see her for the next five hours." He sighed reluctantly as he watched the nurse walk away with the clipboard in her hands. Looking at the door once again he relaxed in is chair and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Romano speed down the streets of Rome, looking for the right interstate to take him to Venice. He was pissed and genuinely worried that Italy was hurt. Why was she leaving from the fucking airport when she got hit. Even though she was a fast driver, Italy was safe on the road. Looking left, then right, and left again.

His gut feeling told him it was no accident, but why. Maybe it was the tiramasu he had eaten before he went to bed. Romano was getting really paranoid. The feeling wasn't going away as he got closer to Venice. He never felt like this and why would Japan call him to tell him what happened to Feli? Why was he even with her at the moment?

It was leading him no where.

His mind only held questions that he could not answer on his own.

Romano was upset.

He couldn't sort anything in his head.

He was confused. And he fucking hated it.

* * *

Waking up in a white room Italy opened her eyes. Amber orbs stared at the ceiling dazed and unfocused. She looked around and noticed the IV stuck in her arm. Then it finally struck her, she was in the hospital. All in one moment the memories of what happened the drunk driver slamming into her car.

The pain she felt as her feet caught on fire, how she couldn't breathe as the air bag wouldn't deflate, and how she watched as her purse and the chocolate Switzerland gave her burned. Tears streamed down her face, her mouth and nose blocked by the air mask. Italy realized with a start she could hardly breathe or say a single word.

She began to thrash in the bed, desperately trying to get the tubes and IV's off of her. And as she was doing that she accidentally pushed the red nurse button and soon eight nurse came in and tried to restrain her. Crying Italy kicked and punched them until she saw in the corner of her eyes China and Japan watch from the hallway.

Calming down as she noticed she wasn't only the nurses had to put in all the tubes she pulled and reattach her IV. Her heart monitor returning to normal as she reached out for the two nations in the hall. Why weren't they coming in? She cried as the nurses told her that they weren't allowed in until she was fully stabilized. It was so lonely in the room of white, and she hated it.

The nurses put in a gas to her air mask and the whole room became fuzzy. Her eyelids dropped as she fell into the dark black of unconsciousness. Alone in her hospital room, one last tear fell down her eye as she slept. Even in her sleep Italy dreamed that she was in a field of flowers all alone.

She hated it.

* * *

China and Japan woke as they heard about a team of nurses enter Italy's room and try to restrain her. Getting up to go in they were stopped by a nurse.

" You cannot go in yet. Her state of health is not yet stabilized. Please follow hospital rules and sit down sir.", a black haired nurse told him, her blue eyes cut into his very soul. He could not help but nod, so he sat down in the comfy chair next to China. He fiddled with the edges of is wrinkled kimono, as he debated texting the whole world. They deserved to know too right?

Deciding they did he pulled out his Iphone and texted Germany the following:

**_Germany-san,_**

**_Ita-chan is in the hospital in Venice. Romano-san is already on his way here. Get some other nations near you and hurry down here. If you can text the Baltics or the Nordics. I'll handle the Soviet Siblings and my Asian family. Also get America, England, Canada, and the Bad Touch Trio down here as well._**

**_- Japan_**

Hitting send he put his phone back in his obi, he too let sleep claim him once again as his brother stayed up texting their siblings. Deciding to get the Soviets in the morning his brother lap was the closest pillow he lay his head on. Sleep was in his sights and it wouldn't do any good for Italy knowing he stayed up all night for her.

China was jealous of Japan. How come sleep had evaded him again? It still infuriated him to no end knowing that Romano was in Rome when Japan called him. Why didn't he stay with his sister in one home. He didn't stay with his siblings because they all lived in different countries, well except for Taiwan. She was basically another one of his provinces.

Thinking about family made him slightly sad. He wanted his own, one that he started and China wanted it with Italy. His family was a bit disjointed, and it had depressed him knowing that fact. Italy had a family but most off them were dead. Her grandfather disappearing, her mother dying with her empire as her husband died with her. All Italy had left was Romano and Seborga. Her only family.

China was determine to win her heart for himself, his future family was in his grasp and he hated to see it disappear with the wind.

* * *

Germany woke up at midnight his cell phone ringing to the tune 'I am German made'( I love that song), he flipped the phone open to see a text from Japan. Reading it his expression turned from pissed to extremely worried. Italy was in a car crash! Jumping up from bed he had hurriedly texted the Nordics telling them all Japan told him. Getting dressed and brushing his teeth he ran out his house and got in his car. Going to get Hungary and Austria he speed down his drive.

Hoping to reach the two countries in the morning.

Italy was his only hopes at a real family. One that he would be proud to start with her.

" Gott verdammt noch mal Italien! Bitte warten Sie, es gibt für mich zu bekommen. Ich komme meiner Liebe."

Trying to keep his head together he speed out of Berlin on his way to Vienna to get the two nations that raised her.

* * *

Non si conosce il paziente? - Do you know the patient?

Gott verdammt noch mal Italien! Bitte warten Sie, es gibt für mich zu bekommen. Ich komme meiner Liebe. - God dammit Italy! Please wait for me to get there. I'm coming my love.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter!

Ciao~

-Miharu


	9. Chapter 9

Ciao~! I have one request. If you want a certain pairing next please P.M me. kay? I already promised Juju DenIta next okay.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

As Germany stopped at yet another traffic light, he whipped out his phone and called Sweden, because he wouldn't flip about Italy's hospitalization. He was level headed like himself, right? Waiting as the number dialed he heard a car behind him honk their horns, looking up the light was green. Flooring the car he waited for the Swed to pick up.

_Ringgg_

_Ringgg_

"Hej. Detta är Sverige."

" Sweden, its Germany. I have to tell you something regarding Italy and you need to tell the other Nordics."

" Hm."

" Italy was in a car accident and Japan told me to call you all."

"Wh't! A c'r acc'dent. She ok?", this was the reaction Germany never expected.

" I don't know but we need to get the nations down to Venice for an emergency meeting of sorts."

" 'Kay. I'll g't them."

" Gute Nacht."

" Farväl min vän."

Hanging up his phone Germany swerved right to avoid a driver. It would do no good to get in a car crash also. He needed to hurry and get to Vienna, and right now he was crossing Switzerland to Liechtenstein. The mountains in her home were very hard to navigate through. Passing the borders to Liechtenstein from Switzerland was very easy considering that there has been no border control from the two since 1923. Since her nation was very small he crossed through in no time to Austria.

Flooring the car once again he soon came upon Vienna, a very prestigious city. Slowing his car he pulled into Austria's house. Running up to the door he pounded furiously on it until a very tired Hungarian opened the door for him.

" Németország, mit csinálsz itt. Már majdnem hajnali négy! Mindenki mindig alszik!"

" Sorry I really am but this is a matter that concerns Italy."

" What's wrong with her?"

" Japan told me she was in a car crash, so I came to get you and Austria before heading to Venice."

And with that the woman ran inside to make a big mess getting ready to go see Italy. Poor Austria had nearly been hit in the head with a frying pan when he told her to calm down. Germany watched as they ran around.

* * *

Sweden jumped out of bed and ran to Finland's room, waking the sleeping Santa. With only a quick ' G't re'dy f'r Italy's h'se.' the young Fin watched as he ran to the other Nordic's rooms. Pulling Denmark from his bed by the Dane's feet he made him get ready, smirking as he heard him yell about how much of a bastard he is. Getting Iceland and Norway up by pulling off their bed sheets he told them the same as Denmark.

" G't r'ady. We le've for Italy's in an ho'r."

" Why are though Sve?"

" She w's in a c'r cr'sh."

And like that all the other Nordics began freaking out and none would calm down to even think about getting organized. Sweden just sighed and left to his room and began packing. Only when they noticed that they were wasting time by acting like complete idiots the rest of the Nordics ran to their rooms as well, to get ready. On the outside the Swedish man was calm, but on the inside he was freaking out like his fellow Nordics. They all seemed to care a lot for the Italian nation.

This was going to be a hassle, in the background of the house he heard Denmark and Norway fight on how they were gonna help her, then almost simultaneously they all got a text from China stating an emergency meeting was in Italy's house in Venice. None were surprised, but still worried nonetheless.

They harbored feelings for the pasta lover yes, but they knew so did nearly everyone else in the world did also. Denmark didn't like the idea of sharing Italy with his brothers, but he had as good of a chance as they to win her over.

Slim to nothing.

Her previous alliances to Germany and Japan could really fuck up any chance the Nordics had. Also the fact that Liechtenstein was obviously trying to hook up Switzerland and Italy didn't help. They all wanted they chance to steal her heart but couldn't. The sound of Sweden starting the car broke all of them out of their thoughts. Running out the door, Iceland put all the bags in the trunk while Denmark stole shotgun leaving Finland, Norway, and Iceland in the back.

Pulling out the driveway Sweden began the long drive south from his house, always listening to the fight Norway started about being called big brother. The others cutting in as well, talking on how they wanted to be called big brother. Sighing Sweden just drove trying to block them for the huge headache approaching.

Fast.

* * *

Romano skidded down another street, he was in Venice and trying desperately to hurry and find the fucking hospital. Turning another corner he came across the scene where she was hit, it infuriated him to no end that drunk drivers in Italy were only getting worse. He lost the gut feeling in Milan, and in its steed was hatred. He hated that the driver was drunk, he hated that his sister was the one hit, he hated that he was in desperately in love with his sister.

Why? He could love anyone in the world an it happened to be his sister. Why her though? Was it because he couldn't help but smile at her every time she made pasta? Or maybe the fact that she is one of the few people to give a shit about him in his life?

Turning another corner again, he came across the hospital. Parking his car he ran out quickly to the lobby, panting he asked the nurse where his sister was.

" Si. Room... 258"

Running to the second floor he bumped by doctors, nurse, a man with a broken arm, all while trying to get to her room.

" Mi dispiace!"

Running past other doors he spotted to countries sitting on a couch, in a lobby room waiting for him. Going to the two Asians he woke them up.

" Oi, you fuckers waited huh? Has Feli been cleared for visitors?"

" Huh? Lovino-San?"

" I said is she cleared for visitors yet?"

" No. We're still waiting for clearance, aru. We've been here since 11 at night."

" Hm."

And there they sat there waiting for clearance, two Asians and an Italian. Looking at his watch it was nearing five in the morning. So he accepted the silent challenge that he bestowed upon himself. Try not to freak out and rip the door off its infernal hinges. Romano looked calm but he was fucking having a hissy fit on the inside. If anyone at the moment were to look in his mind, they would have seen a chibi Romano throwing tomatoes at walls and cussing enough to make a seasoned sailor red in the face.

Watching in alarm as a team of nurses ran into Italy's room, he got up to run in also but China held onto his shirt.

" Aiyahh. We ween't allowed in every time they did this. Please be patient aru. We all care for her, but rushing into her room while the nurses are focused won't do any god aru!"

" That's my fucking sister! You have no right to be worried when you shouldn't even be here!"

" If I wasn't then you wouldn't know where she was aru!"

While they were arguing a nurse came out the room and got Japan's attention.

" Excuse me sir. The patient has requested to have your company and when they calm down theirs."

" Hai. G-grazie."

Deciding it would be best to keep the two away from the tubes and wires that kept Italy healthy. Walking in the room he watched as Italy at up and tried to get to him. Clawing at the IV in her arm, pulling of her oxygen mask Italy tried to get to Japan. Quickly reaching her bedside he held her hands as they tried to take out the tubes, he held her hands tightly. Trying to get warmth back into them.

" Feliciana-Chan, please stop that. They are there to help you heal. Let them do their jobs."

" J-j-ja-"

" Please don't strain yourself. Apparently the air bags had bruised your vocal cords, so you have to let them heal."

Nodding, she stopped trying to take her hands away to get out the offending objects. As he let go she held out her arms begging, no demanding a hug. Chuckling he pulled her into an embrace as she made him lay on the bed with her. Sitting up he held onto her as she began to drift into a dreamland, this time she wasn't lonely.

She had the entire world behind her.

* * *

Hej. Detta är Sverige. - Hello. This is Sweden.

Gute Nacht - Good night.

Farväl min vän - Farewell My Friend

Németország, mit csinálsz itt. Már majdnem hajnali négy! Mindenki mindig alszik - Germany, what are you doing here. It's almost four in the morning! Everyone is still asleep

Mi dispiace - I'm sorry

Grazie - Thank you.

* * *

Ciao~! I have a little contest~ The person who draws the best picture for a cover, will get to have a say in who is the major pairing. And it cannot be taken by others. You have to draw yourself.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	10. Chapter 10

Ciao~ If anyone has a question about the contest just P.M me and I'll tell you more details.

I don't own Hetalia or the song used.

* * *

Soon the two fighting nations noticed that a certain Japanese man was missing, looking around in the lobby they noticed he was already in Italy's room. Both mildly surprised since he was nothing but polite. Entering her room they noticed that he was singing her to sleep, neither had the heart to stop him.

" Itsukara darou, kimi no warau koe tooku...

Shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne.

Kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo.

Kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai.

Kimi no egao torimodosu tame.

Nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai.

Ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe,

kono negai kanau sono hi made-"

Looking down Japan noticed that Italy had fallen asleep again. Brushing her hair from her face he sat back and waited for China and Romano to say something.

" Why you. I told you I was going to be the one to see her first you damn Asian.", Romano whispered-yelled at him.

" I am sorry for denying your wish but, she was trying to take out her tubes and IV again so I had to come in a stop her from hurting herself further."

" Chigi. Damn it, looks like I owe you huh bastard."

As the two talked China noticed that a nurse left her charts in the room. Picking them up he noticed that it listed all her injuries, but in Italian. The only problem was that he couldn't read Italian.

" Lovino. Can you read this aru? I don't understand how to read it."

" Hand it over."

With that request the Chinese man gave him the clipboard. As Romano read the board he was surprised. How can someone get this many injuries from a car crash? Flipping the page he saw where most of the injured areas were from a drawing of a female body.

Torso, head, legs, neck, and feet.

" What the fuck?"

" What is it Lovino-San?"

" For some reason her vocal chords are fucked up. How the hell do you bruise your vocal chords?"

" Aiyah! Is her injuries extensive aru?"

" Si. Her legs and feet sustained third degree burns. Her lung was punctured by a broken rib and she has a slight concussion."

" This isn't good aru."

" No shit! Something tells me this isn't a normal car crash, but I don't know why."

The three let go of the conversation seeing as they were tired. Romano fell asleep in the visitor bed, China fell on a chair and slept, and Japan held Italy sleeping up straight. And in her dreams Italy smiled, surrounded by her family.

* * *

Germany's eye twitched as the Austrian in the back complained on how he didn't like the idea of sleeping in a car. It was the tenth time he complained about something, maybe it was about how hot it was. Or how the seats were too tough, or how he didn't like the music on the radio because it wasn't classical.

" Gott verdammt Österreich! Wenn ich eine weitere Beschwerde von Ihnen zu hören Ich werde deinen Arsch aus dem Auto werfen!"

" Ich würde nicht zu beschweren, wenn Sie nicht tun, was ich von dir verlangt. So also als ältere kann man nicht trotzen mich."

" Ich bin ein Mann, der sein Wort und so helfen Sie mir, Sie werden nach Venedig zu gehen."

" I am going to sleep, do not wake me up."

" With pleasure."

Hungary looked out the window as the two finished yet another argument. Why couldn't they act maturely in a situation like this?

" Németország, nem lenne jó, ha Olaszország nem kell minket vigasztalni őt a szükség idején. Ezért kérjük, csak elviselni, hogy egy kis időre."

" Okay, but only for Italy."

Driving into Hungary's capital he sighed. This was going to be more of a hassle than he thought, but if it was for Italy then so be it. He spend down streets and roads, the radio softly played Hungarian music. Fitting for a scene like this. It was somewhat peaceful now that Austria shut up, and he can focus on his thoughts. As he drove onto a highway he wondered how did Italy of all people get into a car crash?

Sure she drove faster than anyone he knew, but she was also the carefullest driver he ever known. It also lead him to believe that her citizens had drinking problems. It was kinda true since whenever she drank she was the worst person to even think about driving let alone doing it. This was going to be the longest drive Germany ever had considering the snoring Austrian in his back seat.

Oh why did God hate him so?

* * *

Sweden stopped in Warsaw to get gas, and some headache reliever. If he knew that driving with his fellow Nordics was so hard he wouldn't have. Somehow Denmark and Norway got into a actual fight causing him to pull over twice. Iceland had requested that they stop to get something to eat, and Finland needed to use the bathroom five times. All in all Sweden was tired. He had been driving for hours with multiple breaks in between thanks to his Nordic family.

His eyes had bags and dark circles under them, he wasn't happy but then again he never did look like he was.

Finished putting gas in the car he waited for Finland to get out of the restroom and for Iceland, Norway, and Denmark to stop fighting. All they did was argue about being called big brother.

" You promised. Now say it 'Big Brother'."

" I don't see why its such a big deal. I'm not saying it."

Trying to stop the argument Sweden cut in.

" N'thing wr'ng with 't."

" C'mon Sve!"

" How bout some drinks?"

" Stop trying to get free beer!"

So close. He nearly ended it, but the Dane had once again managed to keep it going. This was going to be a long trip. Sweden knew it. It always was when traveling with the Nordics.

* * *

Russia woke up at five in the morning, he for some reason was in a bad mood. He couldn't pin point the reason why. Getting up in bed he took his Blackberry off his nightstand, he was a little surprised to see a message on it. No one ever bothered to text him before. He was even more surprised to see it was from China. Deciding it must be important that he messaged him he read the text.

要閱讀這篇所有國家，

緊急會議已經取得了在威尼斯意大利北部。所有國家都必須來。會議發生在意大利的房子。所需要的時間是晚上8點。會議是在7月18日。

中國

Dammit China. Why does your cell phone have to be in Chinese? Using the translator on his phone Russia read the text again but in Russian. Frowning he wondered why was the text about an emergency meeting in Venice. They only used those meeting when someone is seriously... hurt. Jumping out of bed he dressed in his military clothes and put on his scarf. He ran to the second floor getting the Baltics out of their room, he didn't realize how much he scared them.

" Get ready to leave. We are going to an emergency meeting in Venice. We are scheduled to be there tomorrow at eight in the evening."

" Yes ! Right away!"

Nodding he ran back to his room and got a suitcase ready.

If anyone had hurt his Italy they were gonna pay.

.

.

.

Tenfold.

* * *

Itsukara darou, kimi no warau koe tooku...

Shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne.

Kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo.

Kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai.

Kimi no egao torimodosu tame.

Nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai.

Ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe,

kono negai kanau sono hi made-

When was it I wonder...

that your laughter seemed so far away.

It's much to soon for my happiness to come to an end.

I can no longer recall the countless tears.

The listless mornings, and the words we exchanged.

To bring back your smiling face,

I will never stop singing.

My song passes through countless nights,

until the day may wish is granted-

Gott verdammt Österreich! Wenn ich eine weitere Beschwerde von Ihnen zu hören Ich werde deinen Arsch aus dem Auto werfen. - God dammit Austria! If I hear one more complaint from you I'll throw your ass out the car.

Ich würde nicht zu beschweren, wenn Sie nicht tun, was ich von dir verlangt. So also als ältere kann man nicht trotzen mich. - I wouldn't have to complain if you didn't do as I asked of you. So therefore as your elder you cannot defy me.

Ich bin ein Mann, der sein Wort und so helfen Sie mir, Sie werden nach Venedig zu gehen. - I am a man of my word and so help me, you will walk to Venice.

Németország, nem lenne jó, ha Olaszország nem kell minket vigasztalni őt a szükség idején. Ezért kérjük, csak elviselni, hogy egy kis időre. - Germany, it wouldn't be good if Italy didn't have us there to comfort her in her time of need. So please just bear with it for a little while.

要閱讀這篇所有國家，

緊急會議已經取得了在威尼斯意大利北部。所有國家都必須來。會議發生在意大利的房子。所需要的時間是晚上8點。會議是在7月18日。

中國 -

To all the nations reading this,

An Emergency meeting has been made in Venice concerning North Italy. All Nations are required to come. The meeting takes place in Italy's house. Time required is 8 in the evening. Meeting is on the 18th of July.

-China

* * *

Hi guys~! I hope all of you liked the story. The contest is going to end in two weeks and so is the poll. Hope you all come up with good drawings~

Ciao~

-Miharu


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys~! I won't be able to update tomorrow because its my mama's birthday.

Leave a review for another couple.

Check out the poll on my profile.

And thats about it.

Ciao~  
-Miharu


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys~! I hope you all love the story! And thank all of you for the views~! I have over 1,000 views on this story! Grazie~

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

When the occupants in Italy's room woke up, they all noticed something. One, it was ten in the morning, and two Germany, Austria, and Hungary were standing in the doorway watching them. Romano and China were awake while Japan and Italy slept on, no one had the courage to speak and the atmosphere became tense. The three standing in the doorway just watched as Italy curled into a ball next to Japan, and Hungary decided she couldn't take it anymore.

So she did what any self respecting fangirl would do. She squealed before whipping a camera out of nowhere and began to take pictures. Leaving everyone who was awake to wonder the same thing.

_Where the fuck did the camera come from?_

They all watched as the fangirl danced around the two nations, taking pictures in every angle imaginable. China yawned, breaking the concentration that the others had on her. " Aiyah!"

" When did... how did... wha... why?" , Germany tried to find the right question to ask. After a while he finally got his thoughts together.

" How come you and Japan where the first people to find out about this? Why not Liechtenstein or Seychelles?"

" Aiyah... I had a weird gut feeling and it kept telling me to visit Italy. Japan had one to when we couldn't get a hold of her. Normally she would answer her cell anytime."

At this Romano looked up, why did that Asian fucker get the same feeling he did? It also made him suddenly understand. That's why his stomach didn't feel good last night! It was because he was concerned for her. Then why the fuck did the to Asians have to feel it also?

He was angry at the fact they noticed something was wrong before he did. For some reason he felt ashamed that he didn't even notice anything wrong with their country. Because at the time of her car crash he felt the economy drop significantly in the northern parts of Rome where her hold over half of Italy was split.

He was a fucking idiot for not noticing.

Deciding to listen on their conversation he noticed that it shifted from how they knew before anyone to her condition.

" Maybe since she's a nation she'll heal faster?"

" Aiyah. How come I didn't think of that? So do we get her discharged today then, aru?"

" Chigi! Now look here you macho potato bastard. She is my sister so I will take care of her And don't even try to ask her, because I'll take care of her," Romano told him in an angry fashion. He didn't want to wake up Italy by yelling, now did he? All the talking had already woken up Japan while Hungary took picture after picture, filling up the memory card. This was going to be a long day for Japan to get over his shyness, especially after batting it down already as not to appear embarrassed.

" V-ve~. Ja-japan? Chi-China? Fratello?", and of course everyone who was listening automatically looked at her.

" M-my th-throat hurts."

" Its okay Italy, I'll get the nurses for you if you want," offered Germany.

Shaking her head frantically the oxygen mask came off, leading Japan to try and put it on again. Chuckling at her when she just swatted it away.

" V-ve~. Don't l-like it."

" Okay, but we need to talk to the nurses and doctors to see if you can get discharged today Olaszország."

" Mi-Miss Hun-gary?"

" And Mister Austria."

Hungary had to stop taking pictures as China had to help Japan get out of Italy's bed. As they all turned to leave they were halted when Italy asked for Hungary to stay with her. The two watched as the men had left the room, both could hear Romano laughed as Japan's back popped as he stretched in the hall.

" Mi-Miss Hungary?"

" Yes Italy?"

" Ho-Holy Ro-Rome wants m-me to be ha-happy."

" How do you know édesség?"

" He t-told m-me."

* * *

Sweden was about to drop, he was so tired.

He had been diving for hours, and the Nordic Five had finally stopped in Vienna. The poor Swed had been awake for about 15 hours and he was ready to drop. Denmark who had been sitting in the passenger seat ever since their last stop in Warsaw noticed how tired he was. Denmark who had stopped asking for free drinks sat next to him in the front seat as the others slept. Noticing that Sweden was drop dead tired he said," Pull the car over Sve and let me drive."

" Why?"

"You're obviously drop dead tired Sve. Now pull over."

"Hm"

Pulling the car over the two exchanged places, Denmark driving while Sweden slept. When Sweden wanted to know the real reason he suddenly wanted to drive Denmark simply said, " Because dude, if Italy saw you like that then she would blame herself for getting hurt dude."

And with that the car was extremely quiet, and as it was Denmark realized they forgot something.

Or perhaps someone.

Dammit all to hell! They in their hurry had forgotten to get Sealand while getting ready. Denmark chuckled, he realized how much the young English boy hated being forgotten. He suspected the only reason that the micro-nation wanted to go to world meetings was because his crush was there. He wondered why did Sealand even like Wy? Throwing the thought away he focused on the road. It was warm near this part of Europe as they reached near the Mediterranean.

Oh how he hoped that one day he could live here. It was nice and warm nearly most of the year. Oh god he was starting to sound like Russia. Looking at his watch it read 10:43 a.m. Driving faster he had to get them all to Venice by eight at the latest, now he knew the pressure Sweden was facing when driving. To bear the responsibility of being late didn't sit well with the Dane.

And being late was never a thing for Sweden to accomplish. If he made them late he was good as dead.

* * *

Russia sat next to Belarus and Ukraine and the plane to Venice, and his younger sister was clinging onto him for dear life. Couple around them were cooing at the site thinking he and her were dating. The thought alone was enough to make him nearly puke. Shivering as he heard her chant softly in his ear 'marry me' over and over again. If he could he would jump of the plane again, but seeing as they were flying over northern part of Italy he deemed it suicidal. There just wasn't enough snow round to break most of the fall.

Ukraine had fallen asleep on the window looking out to the beautiful city. He swore he saw a field of sunflowers somewhere on the outskirts of the city. He had hoped that Italy would one day invite him over to her house, but it hasn't happened. He never lost the hope that it might, and when he finally did it was only for an emergency meeting.

Why did barely anyone like him?

Estonia and the other Baltics were sitting away from him, while Belarus had demanded the person who was to sit next to him to get up and find another seat. The poor woman was scared shitless. He didn't like being the personification of Russia, no he'd rather be a nation like Greece or Seychelles. It was always warm at their houses. While they were landing the only thought he was thinking at the moment was how to get Italy's heart to himself.

* * *

Ciao~ I hope all of you likes it. My Mama is now 46 and she is nearing the big 50!

Please leave a review.

The next couples are in this order:

Denmark

America

Netherlands

Russia

Please add any other pairings in the reviews~ I hope there are people who are drawing for the contest.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys~! Sorry I haven't update in the last couple of days, I was on a flight back to the U.S from my little vacation to Italy. Hope those of you who are drawing for my contest are doing good.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Denmark was ready to fucking get out the car and sleep on the road. The last five hours were hell, e had to endure multiple cramps in his arms as he drove. His family was starting to snore loudly, he hadn't stopped since Budapest to get a coffee from Starbucks that was three hours ago, and he was very tired. He now knew what Sweden felt when he was driving. Karma was a bitch, and he had done nothing to deserve this.

Yawning he reached the borders of Italy, pulling out the passports from the glove compartment the guard checked them all before letting them go through. He had to get their passports signed through at least six different countries, so it was becoming a common occurrence. Finally they were in Italy, he had speed through most of the countries and was lucky enough not to get arrested.

Denmark still had five hours left to get to Italy's house, so he was going to drive slower for now. As he drove he soon heard his stomach growl, thinking that he would get a burger or something at the first McDonald he saw he drove on. Looking on every street in the city he was in he soon realized there were no burgers anywhere.

Little Caesars, Olive Garden, and even fucking Taco Bell.

Where in the holy hell was McDonald's?

Turning right he saw Burger King. Goddammit where was McDonald's!? His stomach decided that Burger King wasn't bad he stopped at the fast food restaurant. Getting up the rest of the Nordics, they had to help him get Sweden up and out of the car.

" Hey, Denmark where are we?", the Finnish man asked.

" Italy"

" Hm. G'od j'b dr'ving."

" Hey no problem Sve! Now lets go get something to eat! I'm starved!"

Laughing as he walked the others shook their heads.

He didn't know how to speak Italian, but they did.

* * *

Helping Italy out of bed, Hungary had pulled out the all the tubes and her IV and gave her clothes to change into. Leaving the room Hungary told her that she would be with the others, and left her with a emerald green dress and brown sandals to change into. As she got out of her underwear and bra the door slammed open revealing a flustered German panting for breath. Blushing he realized that she was changing and left with a quiet "I'm sorry Italien.", leaving the woman who was changing with a face that can make a tomato look like shit.

Quickly changing into the clothes Hungary gave her she then climbed into the bed, careful of the burns on her legs and feet, and buried her head into her pillow. Italy couldn't believe it. Germany of all people walked in on her changing. Why her? He must think she was ugly.

Her hair curled was singed off of her head, her upper torso was black and blue, the incision was visible on her body, and her legs and feet were burnt red and pink. So then why was his face red? Probably because he was embarrassed that he walked in on her changing. Hearing the door open she looked behind her and saw Hungary close it softly.

" Mi-ss Hun-gary. A-am I u-ugly?"

" Why would you think that százszorszép? You are an obviously beautiful woman. Why in the world would you think you aren't?"

" B-because t-the car cr-crash h-hurt me a-a lot. M-my s-skin is b-b-burnt and my c-chest is bl-black and blue"

" Csak időre van szükségük, hogy meggyógyítsa, akkor meg még szebb, mint eredetileg volt."

" R-really?"

" Igen!"

" Grazie"

Helping her again the two women walked out to the waiting men at the nurses station. The jaws of four of the five nations were dropping, even though she had sustained many injuries they all thought she still looked beautiful. A nurse walked up to the women and said to Italy, "Signorina Vargas, a causa di norme ospedale ogni paziente è richiesto di lasciare l'ospedale in una sedia a rotelle. Quando si lascia la sedia a rotelle deve essere lasciato all'ingresso."

" Si."

As she sat in the chair Germany immediately took the handles on the back and started to push her. He smirked at Romano's pissed off face, sometimes it was fun to piss him off. The group of seven walked to the two cars, one Romano's and the other Germany' out of the wheelchair Italy swayed slightly on her feet before asking, " Which car am I riding in?" And like that an answer rose out of the people standing there, " Mine."

Opening the door for her Romano rolled the chair back to the entrance, before running back to slide into his seat. Putting his car in reverse, he swerved around the nations and with a wave the two were gone. Leaving in their wake three pissed of males.

The Asians had to put their luggage in the back while the rest tried to figure out what the seating arrangements were. Sometimes Germany could never win against Romano's plans.

* * *

Russia and the former Soviets stepped of the plane with their carry-on luggage, trying to find their way through the crowd. It was hard for Russia since Belarus kept clinging to his arm, but at least she was scaring away the crowd. The Baltics were staying a good four feet away from him while Ukraine tried to make a conversation with Estonia and Latvia and Lithuania were talking about food. Russia sighed grabbing their baggage from the pick-up center he walked calmly with his siblings to the entrance trying to flag down a taxi.

_Italy was so warm_ ,he thought, _how I would love to live here all the time. _

Taking off his coat but successfully leaving on his scarf he let Belarus hold his coat. Seeing a taxi near them he waved at it to get it to come over. and when it did he realized that there were six people but four available seats left. Putting in Ukraine's bags along with the Baltics he gave the man the directions with some difficulty. He knew Italian, but yet he struggled with the language.

So he was left with Belarus clinging to his arm, as if she wanted to pull it off.

" Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me..."

" P-please stop that sister. U-um... W-why don't you get a cab for us huh? Belarus?"

" Only for you brother.", and with that the terrifying nation had left to flag down another taxi. Sighing in relief he checked his cell phone, no messages or calls. As usual.

Well it wasn't surprising anymore, he was used to it.

" Maybe you'll be perfect for my cute granddaughter."

Turning around he looked for the person that spoke.

" Who's there?"

No answer.

Turning back around he saw Belarus running at him, his coat blowing in the wind. Dammit she put on his coat again.

" Big brother, I got us a cab like you asked. We have to hurry because the meter is running," her rough accent cut the air as her voice reached him. Nodding he grabbed the luggage before running to the cab with her in tow. The woman driving waited impatiently for them as they put all the stuff in the trunk, her patients was always thin but today it was terribly thin. Her reddish eyes gleamed as Russia told her the address.

Looking at Belarus as she clanged to his arm, her eyes flashed to the road. She wouldn't allow her anger to be seen by them. If some had heard what she had been through the past couple of days they'd be pissed to. I mean who would want to be shot in the head by a little girl and live. The woman was glad that her past experimentation worked or she wouldn't be here today. It seemed like yesterday it happened.

* * *

_" Mama! Papa! Nonno! Help me!", a little blonde haired girl yelled as she was dragged through her home in Milan. Throwing her into a van the kidnapper drove off as his men killed the rest of the family. Her name was Venecia, named after the city of Venice that her mother grew up in. Her blue scanned the back of the van. Two other kids lay in there as well. _

_" What's your name?", the boy asked her._

_" Venecia Buchallotta."_

_" Mine is Luciano, and this is my big brother Stephano."_

_" I wish we could have met under different circumstances."_

_" Me too."_

_" SHUT UP BACK THERE!"_

_Then the three stopped talking, Luciano had brown hair while Stephano had red. Luciano had beautiful honey eyes while his brother had forest green. Her own looked like sapphires._

**_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma._**

_All three children looked around for the source of the voice. Finding nothing the quit, then as if magic a man appeared. Dressed in a battle plate from the Roman Empire his brown hair had hair curls in it while a red cape floated around him. He was singing them to sleep, but before Luciano or Stephano could sleep he said, " You remind me of my grandchildren. Feliciana and Lovino. Keep whatever Italian pride you have and live."_

_" Who are you?"_

_" Romulus Vargas, or if you prefer the Roman Empire."_

_Before they could ask anymore questions the fell asleep like Venecia did before them. And when they woke up they were in separate cages._

_" Stephano! Luciano! HELP ME PLEASE!"_

_Looking at the door the two boys watched as she was dragged by a man in white. His face was the personification of all that was evil._

_" You demon let her go! Venecia!" they watched helpless as the man pulled her through the door, unable to help they cried. Either could help their family and now they can't help Venecia. They cried for her, their families, and for the future they all had together. Begging for God to help the two waited for a sign anything to help them. But alas nothing. Hours passed and their prayers weren't helping, and soon the man had brought Venecia back in to her own cage._

_" Venecia, Venecia! Wake up!", Stephano screamed but the only response from her was silence. Her sapphire blue eyes were clouded and unseeing._

_" In about an hour she should wake up. If she doesn't then the experiment failed."_

_Looking up a woman looked down at them, her kind face shone with hope._

_" Why? Why are you doing this!?"_

_" Because if it works, then I can bring back my husband."_

_" I hope it fails for him, but not her. She doesn't deserve this. Neither so we," Luciano yelled at her. She laughed, her voice sounded mad. _

_Then it comfirmed their greatest fear._

_She was insane._

_Because her husband was dead she went insane._

_There was no hope for them now._

* * *

százszorszép - daisy

Csak időre van szükségük, hogy meggyógyítsa, akkor lesz szebb, mint már volt. - You just need time to heal, then you will be prettier than you already were.

Igen - Yes

Signorina Vargas, a causa di norme ospedale ogni paziente è richiesto di lasciare l'ospedale in una sedia a rotelle. Quando si lascia la sedia a rotelle deve essere lasciato all'ingresso. - Miss Vargas, due to hospital rules every patient is required to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. When you leave the wheelchair is to be left at the entrance.

**_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma. - i have no idea_**

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm very tired. I just got back from Italy, its a beautiful country. I got me and my mom a ticket for her birthday. Rome is so beautiful and the Vatican was just gorgeous!

Leave a review and vote for a possible end pairing. The way it works is the winner of the contest's pairing will be a choice for the last poll. The other choice is the top pairing from the poll.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys~! I'm back. I hope that last chapter cleared any discretion about the red eyed woman. She will appear in other chapters. And there will be DenxIta with a little Itacest in this chapter. And Italy's vocal chords are still healing. Whenever they are in public they call each other by their human names.

I don't own Hetalia or any of the tv shows that is mentioned.

* * *

Romano pulled up in Italy's driveway, her house was still as gorgeous as it was when he had it built decades ago. Turning the car off he hurried to the other side of the car to help Italy out. Checking the bottom of her feet he noticed that it was still badly burned. He saw her try to walk on her own after he got her standing, she was wincing as she walked.

Walking over to her hobbling form he swept her into arms, bridal style. Her face turned into the reddest tomato he had ever seen. Bending down to fish the spare keys from the flower pot he opened the lavish villa with some difficulty. Give him some credit, he was holding her bridal style the entire time.

Settling her down on the couch he said, " I'm going to make you some of Nonno's get well spaghetti. So don't fucking move a muscle okay? Just tell me if you need anything." Kissing her forehead he went to the kitchen to make the pasta, and if possible her face got even redder. So to distract her mind she began to think of sweets to eat.

Then it popped in her mind.

The perfect snack.

Tiramisu.

" R-Roma!"

" Si!"

" W-will you m-make s-some of y-your t-tiramasu also?"

" Okay! Anything else?"

" N-no!"

Deciding to watch TV on the new television that Japan got her, she flipped channels.

SpongeBob.

Loony Tunes.

Torchwood.

Then the perfect show came up on the screen.

_" Adventure Time come on grab your friends._

_We'll go to very distant lands.~_

_Jake the dog,_

_and Finn the Human._

_The fun will never end and its and_

_Adventure Time~!"_

America had gotten her hooked to the show, after showing her at the world conference. So she had went as far as to find the creator of the show and had paid him to get the show in Italy. Together they picked out voice actors and got translators, then soon the show was a hit in Italy. Both northern and southern.

She watched as Jake and Finn fought Marceline the Vampire Queen, laughing the entire time. Italy didn't know the effect she had on her brother in the kitchen. He was just glad that she couldn't see the effect she had on him. And it was big.

* * *

Ukraine watched as her brother's cab drove behind them. She swore drivers in Italy were to fast for their own good. Sitting next to Estonia they talked about farming and money, while Latvia an Lithuania had a conversation on what kind of alcohol they liked better. To be honest, they were extremely worried about Italy. Even Belarus seemed a bit worried, but hid it because she didn't like it that Russia liked Italy more than her.

" Woah! Feliciana's house is so pretty, hey Toris look!"

All four looked out the window that Latvia was next to ans saw he was right. It was a three story, extremely huge house. They could even see the massive garden in the back.

" Here is your stop. That will be 24 euros." As Ukraine paid the man, the Baltics got all the bags out of the trunk. Behind them was the other cab, where Russia and Belarus got out. Russia got out with some difficulty because of the woman hanging onto his arm.

" P-please sister let me go."

" Не, мы ў шлюбе, таму я не адпушчу цябе."

" Please Nataliya. I need to get the bags from the trunk and you need to pay the woman."

" Okay brother."

He quickly got the bags and went to where Ukraine was standing, he noticed quickly that Lithuania was cowering behind Estonia.

" Привет, мой друг, тебе понравился привод здесь?"

" Ummm... Yes ."

" That's good now let's go inside now, it's getting little too hot da?"

Walking up the driveway to the house, he knocked on the door. Waiting for it to open he looked around, her house really was warm as he expected. Russia was lucky that he had clothes for warm weather. Hearing a car pull up the driveway the former Soviets watched as Germany pulled up walking with Austria, Hungary, china, and Japan.

Smirking Russia knew this would be a perfect opportunity to annoy China, it was very fun to make the Asian mad and totally easy. Running up the country he said, " Яо привет! Так как у вас мой номер мобильного телефона друга?"

" Aiyah! Get away Ivan! I still remember what you did to panda!"

" нет! ты мой друг Яо, так что я хочу знать. Я не помню дарю его тебе."

As the two countries talked or in China's case argued, the rest of the nations went up to the door to wait also. Hearing the door open they saw Romano stand there with flour all over his shirt.

" Hurry up and get in, Feli is watching tv. I'm making dinner for her, so I suggest you all make your own."

Walking inside the other nations looked in awe at her house, it was terribly big for her to be living alone in. As they got to the spacious living room, they saw her watching one of America's tv shows. Turning in her seat she waved them over, letting them take a seat.

" C-ciao. W-would you all like to watch tv with me?"

" Of course I will Италия. So what are you watching?"

" Adventure T-time."

Taking the seat next to her Russia made himself comfortable, it wasn't everyday that he could sit next to Italy without being glared at by others. Today they were to busy worrying about her health, but he knew since she was a nation that she would heal faster. They all heard knocking on the door followed by Romano's " Chigi". Yelling that the door was open in came the Nordics.

They too had bags, but left them in the hallway before going into the living room. Finland held a small gift bag in his hands as Norway and Iceland kept talking about being called big brother. Denmark to held gift bag in his hands but it was slightly bigger than the on Finland held.

" Hey Italy! We got you something. Right Sve."

" Hm."

Bringing the gifts to her the other nations watched interested. They all knew hit hat Denmark would get her the biggest gift, but no one else but them had even thought to buy gifts. Opening the smaller one first, it revealed a bottle of lotion which was a strange scent to say the least. Who in the hell makes tomato scented lotion?

Giving Finland a hug in thanks she opened the next one curious on what fit was. To her surprise it was a new red purse, looking inside it was a new Italian wallet. Looking at the Nordics she hugged them all.

" Thank you so much for the gift. Who got it?"

" Denmark did.", Norway said. So in thanks she got up on her singed feet and gave him a kiss on each of his cheeks.

" Grazie Danimarca!"

Sitting back down on her couch she fail deed to notice how everyone except for Ukraine and Belarus glare at him, even the other Nordics did. They were all upset that Italy did that, but knowing her she didn't mean to make anyone jealous of the other.

" Sorellina! The speghetti is done!"

Getting up on wobbly feet she tried to walk to the kitchen, only to fall on Russia's lap. Everyone in the room froze, except for Belarus of course she was steaming lava out her ears. What was he going to do? Last time someone fell on his lap, they weren't heard from again until two months later.

He did the least expected thing, picking her up bridal style he brought her to the dining room. She on the other hand wanted to walk and tried to wiggle her way out. Chuckling at her descion he steadied her down on her feet. Guiding her so she didn't fall again. Making sure that Italy was sitting down in her chair he left and went back to the living room where everyone was sitting on the different couches and chairs away from the door.

Exeryone was sitting near the TV watching the show, sighing he sat back down next to Belarus and Ukraine.

Then the door opened again revealing America, Canada, France, and England; along with Prussia, Spain, France, Greece, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Seychelles. All looking as tired as the other.

" Well since everyone is here we can have a meeting then," Germany suggested. Agreeing the new arrivals found places on the last couch and floor to sit. Romano came in as well after helping Italy upstairs to sleep as the tiramisu sat in the fridge. As they discused who was going to take care of her and when she should get back to work, an abnormal shadow began to form in the middle of their circle. Taking shape into two figures, one short and the other tall.

The smaller one looked like a ten year old boy wearing a black cape and hat, with puffy black pants underneath. His blue eyes and blonde hair shown in the light of the Italian evening.

The taller had on a golden battle plate with a brown skirt looking thing, leather shin guards, and a long red cape. His amber eyes and curly brown hair stood out above all.

It had Romano,Hungary, and Austria stare in shock.

" Nonno!"

" Holy Rome!?"

* * *

Не, мы ў шлюбе, таму я не адпушчу цябе - No, we're married, so I can not let you go

Привет, мой друг, тебе понравился привод здесь? - Hello, my friend, you like the drive here

нет! ты мой друг Я, так что я хочу знать. Я не помню дарю его тебе - no! you are my friend I am, so I want to know. I do not remember giving it to you

Grazie Danimarca - Thank you Denmark.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter!

Ciao-

- Miharu


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys~! Okay next major couple is AmexIta! I'm going to use a girl's idea in the review but it will take a while because Italy is healing.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at the deceased empires, each wondering how they were even here. All except for Germany, for he had seen the Roman Empire before. He had broken into his room before when he wanted to visit Italy, who had fallen asleep in his bed. Not for the reasons he may have liked.

" Holy Rome? Is it really you?", Hungary asked the smaller one of the two.

" Yes Miss Hungary."

" Oh Roma! How is my favorite grandson?!"

" Idoita! I'm your only grandson!"

Crushing him into a huge hug Rome swirled him around till everyone could see Romano's face turn a visible color of green. Whisking his friend out of Rome's arms, Spain put him back on the floor.

" You okay mi amigo?"

" Si, just fucking dizzy."

As Rome looked around the room his eyes landed and the young Canadian and Russian. Smirking he bounded over to the two while Holy Rome just overlooked all of them. They both had opinions on who should be the one to get Italy's hand in marriage. Rome's were just not what Holy Rome would want for her, since he was her first love and she his.

" You two are by far the best choice for my granddaughter. Don't you think Holy Rome?"

" No, I on the other hand prefer these three right here," he said looking at Denmark, Norway, and Germany.

Hungary had to put in her input because she had raised Italy like her own when she lived with her and Austria.

" No, she would be much better with someone like Greece. He too lives in the Mediterranean. Or maybe England? He may not be the best cook, but she can make up for that."

Since Austria to had raised her, he wanted to put in his input as well.

" Maybe Prussia needs Italy to mellow him out hm. Or perhaps someone like America even though his music is very dreadful."

" Hey dude! I take resent to that!" yelled the American who had whipped out a fucking hamburger and shake out of nowhere and began eating. Prussia on the other hand was genuinely shocked. The man who was his rival for years, the nation he stole vital regions from was trying to help him find a love life.

" Maybe, but I want someone who could protect my granddaughter. She's so cute! Where is she by the way?"

" Up-upstairs Nonno."

Running upstairs in a very 'manly' fashion it just left Holy Rome with the others. There were times he was serious and times he was playful. Today though, he was as serious as Germany.

" If any of you hurt Italy, I swear I will come down from Heaven and castrate you with a dull knife. Understand?", his blue eyes held promise, not threat. Almost all the males in the area gulped, except for Russia of course. He on the other hand was curious about the afterlife.

" So comrade, what is Heaven like?"

" It is the only paradise in the universe that would be a true resting place. I see so many other nations and empires. Like Native America, she is very nice. And Byzantine, she looks like Italy while Romano looks like Ancient Egypt. Britannia still cannot cook at all though, the one downfall is that she takes care of me in there. All in all it is paradise."

At the mentions of familiar names select nations looked up, like England and America. Their moms are in a better place, but why couldn't they visit like these two did?

" How come you two are here? Why could Mummy Britannia or Native America come?", questioned the English man. Shaking his head Holy Rome answered, " Because, God only lets select few come."

" Is there only God? Is the Buddah there or something?", asked Germany. This was a great time to get some answers to what the afterlife is.

" If you believe in reincarnation, you skip Heaven and enter a new life. If you believe in Jesus Christ and God then they are there. If you believe that Heaven consists of twelve major Gods then there are. It is according to an individual's beliefs."

" So Heaven is ruled in what you believe?", asked Finland.

" Yes."

" Holy Roman Empire. How did you die?", asked Germany. No one noticed how France flinched next to England.

" I would like to say I am not angry at the person who killed me. I have forgiven him, because he was ordered to do so by his boss. And all you know that a nation cannot under any circumstances refuse an order."

" Yes we know idiota! Just tell us!"

" France."

* * *

Sitting on his granddaughter's bed he looked at her. She must have been through hell. Her hair was slightly burned at where her hair curl used to be. A large cut had been stitched up at her hairline, she throat was a unsightly shade of blue, and her eyes held bags under them.

Even though he thought she was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Rubbing he check against hers, he heard her mumble 'no'. He sighed, every single time he visited she was asleep. Deciding that he and Holy Rome should leave he got up only to have a tug on his cape stopped him. Looking back at Italy he saw her eyes open in wonder.

" N-nonno Rome?"

" Si?"

" Are you really here?"

" Si piccolo."

" Are you gonna leave again?"

" I am sorry to say but I have to."

" Why?"

" Because, I have already spent to much time here."

Letting go of his cape he gave her a kiss on her forehead and slowly disappeared. Leaving his grandchild in the room alone, thinking that this must have been a huge dream. Italy fell asleep again, but a smile on her face. The hope in her chest that he visit her again strongly remained in her heart.

* * *

Venecia parked the taxi cab outside her apartment building. Fishing the right key from her pocket she opened the door to her three room apartment.

" Luciano! Stephano! I'm back!"

Two men poked their heads out the kitchen, both taller than her. It was something they liked to poke fun at her for, they were just complete bastards when they want to be. Setting her keys on the counter she smelled a delightful aroma.

" What are you cooking today Stephano?"

" The best fucking lasagna ever."

" I found out some useful information today."

Setting down some plates at the small bar Luciano's ears perked up.

" Hm~ What is it?"

" The government official we are targeting is an international diplomat. I came up with this conclusion when I had to drive two foreigners to her suspected house. One was I think a Belorussian while the other Russian . I believe their names are Ivan and Nataliya."

" Interesting."

" Hey, Vene! Does your head still hurt?"

" Yeah. That fucking little girl is there also."

Over eating the food Stephano made for them, they devised a plan. The woman they were targeting was very important, but she also looked like the one mad scientist that experimented on them. The trio had been planning their revenge the first time on the scientist when she was killed in an explosion caused in the lab she worked. Of course they were pissed, but when they realized that she worked in the secret layers hidden in the government they wanted to end its corruptness.

Others shouldn't have to feel the pain they did. Venecia felt what they were doing would give their fellow citizens freedom from the corrupt government. Both Luciano and Stephano felt that they were heroes without acknowledgement. It was fine with them as long as they stopped the evil in their country.

" Okay. So since the girl has seen your face, then me or Stephano should be the ones to take her out. It's best to put her in chronological freezing, so that she has no chance to ever wake up. As for the others, they will need the same treatment as her. If we freeze all of them then maybe we can have a chance to take down the government so that the people can govern themselves. It would also affect other nations as well if they are international diplomats like you said Venecia," explained Luciano.

" The big question is how are we gonna freeze them? We have nothing to use when freezing them."

" Shit! Didn't think of that. This might take a little longer than planned if we want to be sure that this is completed. It will be worth it if we do this though."

" But how much longer is it gonna take!? We need to know if we're gonna do this Luciano! How long? One month, one year!?"

" It all depends on the resources that are available to us."

" Fuck fratello! How are we gonna get these resources?"

" It depends on if we find a lab with large capsules and a massive supply of liquid nitrogen."

" I still think we should have a plan B if something happens."

" She's fucking right Luciano."

Their discussion had lead to not one, but two back-up plans just in case Venecia said. This was going to be one of the biggest missions that their gang had to pull. And when they finally had all the resources, there was no going back.

* * *

piccolo- little one

Fratello- brother

* * *

Hey guys~! Hope you liked it! Umm I think on how the chapters go then in probably two chapters all the nations will play one big game of baseball like someone in the reviews suggested. The major pairing for these chapters is AmexIta.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	16. Chapter 16

I Love all of you! 2,000 views! Okay, what sport should all the nations play together? Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, Tennis. Anything at all. Major Pairing AmexIta. Venecia, Luciano, And Stephano are 2ps.

Venecia - 2p Fem! Italy My version is that she is a blonde, the total opposite of Fem!Italy.

Luciano- 2p Italy

Stephano - 2p Romano.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

_The two boys stared at the girl they had just met hours ago as she lay lifeless on the ground. Her once bright sapphire orbs had turned to a dull, dark purple in the span of thirty minutes. It lead the boys to wonder why did they even turn that color in the first place. The door opened once again revealing the man in the white coat. his face distorted with rage._

_" Dammit another one useless! Prep the lab for another experiment! The government wants this to go right!"_

_The government? _

_Opening Luciano's cage the man had carried the struggling boy to the lab. Leaving his brother screaming for them to put him back. He cried as he heard the screams of anguish coming from the room._

_" Stephano! Help please! It hurts to much! Stepha-", then nothing. Stephano was worried to death that he died. Looking over at Venecia's body he noticed something. Her eyes went from dull purple to a placid red. Stephano watched with hope as her small body heaved for a second._

_Come on! Breathe Venecia!_

_Her body gave two more heaves before falling into a comatose like state.__ It left the young boy on the edge of insanity, it had been at least two days since he was kidnapped with Luciano and he was on the verge of having a mental break down. __  
_

_" Din, don  
campanon  
quattro vecchie sul balcon:  
una che fila, una che taglia,  
una che fa i cappelli di paglia,  
una che fa i coltelli d'argento  
per tagliare la testa al vento."_

_Looking around for the source of the song, his eyes became heavy. Trying to keep them up he banged his head on the metal bars of his little cage. But the singing kept on going on and on lulling him to a pitiful sleep. The exact second that they brought in Luciano. The poor boy was in the same state as Venecia, but a weird curl grew on the left side of his head below the ear like hers._

_Deciding to work on the next test just in case the man brought Stephano in with him. The young red head woke up as he was thrown onto a metal bed. He was immediately strapped down, the boy watched as the men and women in the room cleaned utensils covered in blood. Struggling to at least get on of the bindings to loosen he was struck across the face. His green eyes looked up as as the same woman clenched her hand. _

_Yelling with all his might as she came closer to his wrist with a dark red needle, he squirmed around trying desperately to evade the needle._

_" You're out of luck. The experiment doesn't work on dead people."_

_Pushing the needle into his arm Stephano felt like his body was being engulfed in flames. The last thing he heard before the sweet oblivion of sleep captured him body and soul was," The girl is waking up!"_

* * *

Sitting up ramrod straight Stephano clutched his right wrist in pain, the memories of that day came back full force. The god forsaken curl on the top of his head poked to the right in the air curling into a half heart. Looking around the apartment he saw Venecia asleep on the coffee table and Luciano was upside down snoring on the chair. A bottle of unfinished vodka lay on the ground next to Venecia, her blonde-silver hair pooled on the ground near the coffee table soaked in vodka.

They had went to the cab last night to see if there was any evidence that they were international diplomats, but all they found was a bottle of Russian vodka and a hairband with a cute bow on top. So they did what anyone would have done if they found free vodka.

The trio drank that shit but passed out doing it. His hangover wasn't that bad because he only got one shot in before Luciano hit him in the head for drinking the evidence. That little bastard hit hard, he still had a bump were his little brother hit him. One of the advantages that Luciano got from their past experimentation was super strength. Not enough to break concrete, no just enough to knock out a grown man with one hit.

He was genuinely worried the pan wouldn't work, because there were so many participants in the government there could be thousands to either kill or capture. Why did they want things that were impossible? He knew that there was a less than five percent chance they would actually succeed with their plans. It was a low chance to be honest and he wanted any chance to win.

_They deserve it. They experimented on countless kids before we were a success._

He was the last one to be successful because as soon as they began his operation Venecia woke up. So they had no choice but to finish his operation, then go check on Venecia.

" Dumbass go back to sleep," looking at the mop of hair on the coffee table he laughed.

" At four in the afternoon fuck no. Look who drank the evidence."

" Shut the fuck up, we were thirsty and someone drank all the fucking wine."

Laughing all the way to the bathroom Stephano smirked. The two of them had horrible excuses.

* * *

Yawning as she woke up Italy nearly fell of her bed. She had Liechtenstein had to double up on her bed so that the other nations could double up as well. The young Germanic nation was like a little octopus, she occupied the entire bed. Getting on her feet she walked over to her mirror, she honestly never expected this!

Her feet were a healthy shade of pink and tan, her hair curl grew back even more bouncier than ever, and her chest was now tan with no signs of bruising. Seeing as Liechtenstein was still asleep she went downstairs, and peeked in the living room where she saw the Soviets sleeping in. Walking in her kitchen she saw the Bad Touch Trio asleep on the floor next to all her fine Italian wine. She wasn't mad at the for drinking all of it, she thought it was funny on how they managed to drink all fourteen bottles.

Looking out the bay windows in the kitchen she saw Athens pawing on Greece's shirt as more cats flocked around him. Why was he sleeping in a tree? Shrugging she pulled Spain by the shirt to the dining room, followed by France and Prussia. Cleaning up all the wine bottles she went outside to throw the away, not knowing that the nation in the tree was really awake and watching her. He watched in slight horror as Athens and his little fleet of cats jumped off the tree to ran to her.

Closing his eyes to the point where he was sure that Italy wouldn't notice him staring at her, he heard her coo silently at the cats thinking he was asleep. He watched as she opened the trash can and lowered the bags in quietly trying not to make it clink. Going inside she told the cats to stay out there while she got some food for them.

Italy's cat Pooki sat next to the door waiting for his food while Athens and the other cats tried to get in front of him so they can get food first. Sighing Greece climbed down the tree while the cats fought, picking up Athens and some of the other cats he sat them at the tree,

" Τώρα, τώρα. Αυτό δεν είναι το σπίτι μας. Είναι της Ιταλίας, ώστε όλοι έχετε να περιμένετε τη σειρά σας. Pooki παίρνει τροφοδοτείται πρώτα γιατί είναι δικό της. Περιμένετε μέχρι να τρώει, τότε όλα μπορεί να."

" Ciao~ Greece. What'cha doing?", asked Italy as she bent down to give Pooki one of the many bowls she managed to carry.

" My cats seem to want to eat before your cat does, and its not acceptable."

Laughing at the Greek man she smiled at him.

" Ve~! Well it's okay about that. I've got food fo them as well. Mind helping me Greece?"

" Of course."

Taking at least eight bowls from her arms he feed at least half of the fleet of cats. While Italy feed the other twenty cats. Sometimes he wondered how these cats even found him, he had originally brought Athens to Italy and when he went to sleep on her comfy tree fleets of them ran out from nowhere at him.

" Ve~ Greece where did you get all of them?"

" Well I originally brought Athens here, and when I went to sleep on your comfy tree they came out of nowhere. I attracted them with my sexy cat ears."

"Ve~?"

" Yeah, I only put them on once in a while. I didn't think it would hurt to put them on last night, but I was wrong."

" Ohh~. Well I'm going to make breakfast, want anything specific?"

" Hmmmm... A breakfast pizza with lots of meat."

" What a good idea! I'll make a huge pizza for everyone here."

With that she ran into the house, ready to make the biggest pizza she can for everyone. Greece didn't know what he has gotten everyone into.

* * *

Τώρα, τώρα. Αυτό δεν είναι το σπίτι μας. Είναι της Ιταλίας, ώστε όλοι έχετε να περιμένετε τη σειρά σας. Pooki παίρνει τροφοδοτείται πρώτα γιατί είναι δικό της. Περιμένετε μέχρι να τρώει, τότε όλα μπορεί να - Now, now . This is not our house. It's Italy's so you all have to wait your turn. Pooki gets fed first because he is hers. Wait till he eats then you all may eat.

* * *

Hi guys~! I want to say that I think there is at least five more days till the contest and poll closes. Put in your art work by uploading it to like deviantart or photobucket and send me the url.

Love you all for 2,000 fucking views!

Ciao~

-Miharu


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys~ I'm back! The contest will be pushed back so that it will end on the 10th of this month. So that everyone can put any finishing touches on their covers. I will not update on the fourth or fifth of this month because I will most likely be passed out drunk n my couch. And the pizza in this stroy might be horribly wrong, but I forgot how to make a homemade pizza. Its been a long time okay!

Happy Fourth of July!

'Murica!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Italy danced around her kitchen making a fresh sauce for the pizza. Preheating her stove to 450 degrees she got her flour out of her large pantry, she mixed a couple cups of flour together with one cup of water and a tablespoon of olive oil. Wetting her hands a little she threw on a little flour on them so that the dough would stick when it was all mixed together. As she mixed it all together she didn't see America walk in the kitchen with England in tow.

Pushing some of the hair that had fallen in front of her face Italy put more flour on her hands. The dough was really sticky, maybe she didn't put in enough water again. Romano was the best at making pizza, while she excelled in making pasta.

" Morning Italy! What'cha making dude?"

" Ciao America~! I'm making a giant breakfast pizza for everyone. Greece wanted meat on one side, what do you all want on it?"

" Anything you want to put on it love. Maybe keep the onions away. Thank you love."

" Ve~ No problem England!"

Seeing as the conversation was going in the direction that neither of them wanted, both America and England left the kitchen of course not without giving her a hug. The poor Italian couldn't understand why they would hug her. Was it something else friends did with each other? If so then why did no one tell her? Turning around quickly to stir the sauce on the stove while getting flour all over her shirt, pizza was pesky to make when it was as large as she was attempting to.

Her counter was messy with flour and the pizza dough was finally fluffy and perfect. Getting out a pizza pan she rolled out the dough in the circle. It was the biggest one she owned but the dough was too much for the pan, so instead of making another pizza she decided to make a thick pizza with a cheesy crust.

Rolling in the mozzarella cheese into the crust she carefully worked. picking up the pot of sauce from the stove Italy generously covered the entire pizza with the thick sauce till only the crust was the only hing poking out of the sauce lake. Before putting on multiple layers of cheese on top, then put all sorts of veggies and meat on top she made sure that there were no onions on before sticking in the oven for eighteen minutes.

Once again the door opened but this time it revealed Germany, who had just woken up. His hair was slicked back horribly and his eyes were kinda red. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

" Ve~! Germany! Are you okay? You look really tired."

" Ja, just that I had to share a bed with Switzerland last night. Lets just say I slept on the floor."

" Ve~ Come on. America and England woke up already, sleep in their room. I'll show you."

Grabbing his hand in her flour encrusted one she lead him to the second floor where she was sure the two slept, so she opened one door to see Romano hugging a pillow as Canada slept next to him. Quickly closing it she went to the next room, opening it all the Nordics managed to fit on one whole bed together. Going towards the last door on the floor she opened it to see America's jacket lying in there. Grinning she opened the door wider and lead Germany to it.

Letting her best friend lay down she jokingly tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the top of his forehead. Giggling she said as she went out the room," Night Germany!" Leaving the nation to blush by himself.

She had no idea that she had so much power over him. To make him submit with one touch of the hand, to get him to blush with a smile.

Italy never knew the effects she had on the world.

* * *

Walking back to kitchen she saw the Bad Touch Trio awake and so were the Soviets. Smiling all the way she skipped into the kitchen to find Latvia trying to stare into the oven.

" What are you making for us Miss Italy?" And as soon as the words came out of his mouth two identical screams from Estonia and Lithuania was, "LATVIA!"

" I made a breakfast pizza for everyone! Do you like vegetables Latvia?"

" Yeah! I love onions too! And especially bell peppers!"

Smiling she smelled the scent of pizza cooking, so she opened the oven door a little to see that the pizza was baking nicely.

" Is it almost done Italy?"

Looking up she saw Belarus standing there, waiting for an answer. " Si. Are you hungry?"

" Yes, and so is big brother."

Smiling the Italian told her only five more minutes before they can eat. Nodding Belarus made her way back to her siblings, not noticing how Russia flinched as she hugged his arm. Humming she got her tea kettle and filled it up and set it on the stove and turned it on high. Looking around her cupboards for her glass pitcher she spotted it on the very top shelf. Climbing onto the counters she shakily stood up.

Reaching up she grabbed the handle of the pitcher as America and England walked in the kitchen looking for a drink.

" Woah Italy! That's dangerous. Here I'll help you down dude."

Upon hearing him yell near her it startled her and she slipped of the slick counter. Running quickly to the falling Italian America caught her in his arms the glass pitcher caught by Latvia who was looking at the oven. The nation looked at America for a second before squeaking out.

" Ahh! I'm sorry America! I didn't mean to fall, let alone on you!"

Setting the Italian down he smiled at her before yelling, " I'll always save you cuz I'm the hero!"

Grabbing the glass from Latvia, she thanked the northern nation before setting it on the counter. Walking to her pantry she watched as the English man looked curiously at the kettle. Getting a box of tea bags she got from America, Italy skipped back to the in three tea bags she quickly disappeared into the pantry to replace the box and then grabbed a tin of Earl Gray for England.

She watched as he was genuinely surprised she knew what his favorite brand of tea was. Asking England to get his own tea cup she heard the kettle whistle and pored some water in the tea cup or him and used the rest to make a big pitcher of tea for the rest of the nations.

Getting her oven gloves she opened the oven to check on the pizza, smiling as she realized it was done she pulled out the pizza and set it on the counter, watching as the smell attracted more nations from upstairs and downstairs.

The Soviets helped get some dishes from the cupboards and the American made sweet tea. All the Nordics came down the stairs all looking refreshed while Romano dragged his feet to the dining room. Greece and Canada walked in the room each holding their pets. All sat down at the table while Italy and the Soviets served food and America went around giving people sweet iced tea.

Germany was the last to come down, quite upset that he still lost sleep but not as much as he saw the Italians cooking. The damn pizza was big enough to feed all of Berlin if needed. But then again America was eating with them so it was to be expected.

All the nations present ate the pizza, glad to be able to talk with one another. Their jobs took much away from them and they wanted to use this as a opportunity to relax even for a short amount of time.

Then America suddenly had another of his bright ass ideas.

" Hey guys! We should all play of sports game for old times sake. What do you say?"

* * *

Okay guys I'm serious, I need a game for all the nations to play. Leave a review on the game you want and maybe a pairing to put on the list. I got a feeling this is going to be a long story so, tell all the pairings you want. And I'll make a little arch just for it. No micro-nation is going for Italy, nor is anyone dead except for Holy Rome. He will always love her

Ciao~

-Miharu


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys~! I'm back and I have a hangover but I'll still write. Okay some people wanted a baseball game, while others wanted soccer, and one person wanted a game of hide-and-seek. Well i guess that its hide-and-seek and soccer since i know nothing about any other sport besides football and volleyball. Which is not much I tell you. I don't know anything about soccer but its going in! I looked up how to play soccer and if there is references to basketball I'm sorry. After this no more sports! No flames~

Oh and Ancient Egypt and Egypt have no relations in my story.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Upon hearing America's idea Italy immediately liked it. Everyone else on the other hand had to think about it seriously.

" You bloody git! I don't think that it's a good idea for Italy to play anything like baseball or rugby!"

" Dude what the hell's rugby?"

" You git I can't believe that you don't know what rugby is!"

" Aiyah! What's rugby aru?"

" The fuck kinda sport is that?!"

England banged his head on the table when everyone asked in different ways what rugby was, even Italy. Did these wankers and his love not know what rugby was? Everyone knew what rugby was, then why did they not?

He really didn't want to explain to America or anyone else what rugby was so, he let it slide this one time.

" It's a game similar to football."

'A bunch of 'ohh I knew that' were heard around the table making the Brit facepalmed hard. Getting on with the subject Italy continued, " Ve~! I like playing games! America what game are we playing?"

" I think since we are in Italy we should play soccer. Then after that why not some hide-and-seek?"

" For once that dipshit has a good idea. The fucking problem is that we have nowhere to play the damned game, and sorellina's garden is a death tap to hide in."

" How aru? I don't think it's that bad to play hide and seek in."

" Kesese~! That fucking garden will be the end of me! The awesome me got lost in it for hours on end!"

As everyone talked about what kind of sports they wanted to play, Italy watched curiously as the piece of hair on America's head bounce up and down as he nodded. What did their curls do? Romano told her not to touch her curl, and in turn she never understood what it did. Only he and Spain knew, and she desperately wanted to know. Her brother only replied when she asked ," Curiosity killed the fucking cat, so don't be surprised when it could kill you."

What did he mean by that?

Well then why did Spain know? Was it a big secret she didn't know, did the other countries with hair curls know?

Sighing she heard America ask her something. Looking up she noticed that everyone else had left the table to do god knows what.

" Ve~ Sorry America. What did you say?"

" What do you say? Wanna play soccer and hide-and-seek?"

" Yeah~! I really want to play! It's been a long time since we all got together right?"

" Hey Italy, why were you spacing out girl? You never space out unless you're hungry or sleepy."

" Ve~ I was thinking of something, but don't worry America."

" What was it?"

Looking in his bright ocean blue eyes she told him it was nothing to worry about. As she walked away her body was stopped by a tug on her waist. When Italy looked up she was being held in America's arms. He held her close to him seeing as the other nations already left the room, and the table was cleared. How long was she thinking?

His tan arms wrapped around her tight as she craned her head to look up. He put his face in her hair enjoying the scent of sunshine and wildflowers, while she on the other hand only smelled pine wood and vanilla from all his milk shakes. Holding her close to him he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, making her knees feel weak to her.

She felt his chin brush against her hair curl making a wildfire of a foreign pleasure run through her body and settle in her abdomen. Her cheeks were now a deep red, leaving her slightly breathless. America on the other hand didn't notice anything up with her. She was trying desperately to say anything for fear of getting swallowed up without any air to breathe.

This had never happened before. America lifted her chin with a fingertip, and smirked. Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss square on her lips. Her eyes widened considerably, what was that warm feeling in her chest? It was so warm, it made Italy melt in his embrace.

Breaking the kiss, America smiled at her before giving her one last hug. Then she watched as he left with a redder face than her. Why was her heart beating faster than it should? She had only felt this feeling wit Holy Ro-.

That's what it was! She was in love, but with who though? She had felt the feeling before with Switzerland and Germany. Italy also felt it sometimes with other people, but it wasn't like this.

" Italy? Olaszország vagy itt?"

" Miss Hungary?"

" Come on édesség! We are going to play soccer! I know how much you like to play it."

" Sì signorina Ungheria! Lasciami andare cambiamento nei miei vestiti di formazione! Sarò fuori in un minuto!"

" Don't take too long Italy!"

Then the Italian left the room to change into her blue sailor like uniform. Along the way holding a finger to her lips thinking about how she might want a milk shake.

* * *

As she came back down the stairs she saw the other nations waiting for her, some blushing like America and Germany while some stood there waiting with a bored face like Romano and Sweden.

They all decided to play soccer in the field on Italy's property in between two trees that were fifty yards away from each other. It was perfect to play in. She was happy to say the least on it clearly reflected on her face and the air around her. Russia opted not to play because Italy had grown tall fields of Sunflowers and he wanted to go and pick some with his sisters by his side. All acting like a normal family would, even Belarus she wasn't trying to get Russia to marry her.

Germany who volunteered to be the referee had worn a plain black tank top while the others wore something similar to a uniform. Austria and Hungary watched from the sidelines as they all bickered about who was on their team and who wasn't.

" Hey you bloody git! Italy should be on my team!"

" Aiyahh! Let her chose which team she wants to be on!"

" No! She should be on my fucking team! I'm her brother after all!"

" All r'ght ev'ry'ne l't h'r ch'ose."

" Sve is right! If she wants to be on my team then let her!", Denmark yelled joining the fray as well.

" Everyone listen! There will be two team captains! First one is Italy, and the second one is Liechtenstein! They will chose their team and everyone has to be quiet!", Germany was a life saver at times like this. As the two girls stood in front of each other Liechtenstein called out, " Big brother!"

" Fratellone!"

" Hmm. Sweden!"

" Ve~! Canada!"

Everyone looked around at that name, who was Canada? They all saw a blonde wearing black shorts with a Canadian t-shirt on walk towards Italy, a smile plastered on his face.

" Finland!"

" Norway~!"

" France!"

" Greece!"

" Estonia!"

" Ve~ America~"

A loud yell of ' I'm the hero!' rang through the field caused many nations to facepalm at his antics.

" Iceland!"

" Seychelles~!"

" Hmm... Latvia!"

" Umm... Denmark!

" England"

" Spain~!"

" China!"

" Ve~ Japan!"

" I guess that leaves Prussia and Lithuania. I'll take Lithuania."

" Kesese~! The awesome me is one Italy's team!"

As the team huddled around each other they came up with a game plan.

" Okay big brother, you will cover America while Iceland gets Denmark. Everyone else cover any other player. I'l get Italy. Got it?"

A chorus of 'Yes!' was heard around the field apparently Italy had a game plan also. Six people from each team were playing. On Liechtenstein's team the people playing were: Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Iceland, China, Lithuania, and Finland. And on Italy's team were: Italy, Norway, Denmark, America, Canada, and Romano. Two were on the line one was in the middle and there were two in the back.

Liechtenstein was on defense.

" Eins, zwei, drei! Spiel beginnen!", with that the German dropped the ball in the middle of field on blew on the whistle he used for training. Italy who was on the line dashed forward and dribbled the ball with her pointer foot down to were the tree was. She dodged Liechtenstein's move to get the ball while Lithuania ran towards her. She passed the ball to Canada as he ran by, easily dribbling it with his foot as others ran past him.

They all thought Italy still had the ball and tried to get the imaginary ball from her. Unknown to them four people were watching in a tree up above.

As Canada got close to the goal the members of Liechtenstein's team noticed he had the ball, they all ran at him in a futile attempt to get the ball. It was too late for he had already scored.

" GOAL!"

Looking around for the voice they had heard, no one had spoken. All to absorbed in the game to speak.

Jumping down from Italy's team tree a woman with dirty blonde hair in a long braid fell. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief, clad in a tight buck skin dress that went down to her thighs and moccasin shoes. Her outfit was finished with jewelry of ancient Indian symbols.

" Mom!"

Everyone looked at America as he ran forward to the woman. Many jaws dropped, that was America's mom Native America? They watched as America hugged the woman with all his might, but that view was overshadowed by another.

Climbing of the tree was Britannia as she tried not to get her white poofy dress tangled in the tree's branches. Her blonde hair was put up in a big updo that made her look stupid, but elegant at the same time. England walked to her as she smiled warmly at him. Her emerald green eyes was filled with nothing but love for her son. Opening her arms England dove in without hesitation.

Other nations looked on in envy, they had never had mothers or fathers to love them as they grew.

Another person fell of the tree in 'style' landing on his ass, before helping another woman off the tree. One with brown hair as the other had a dark red. The woman had a curl on the left side of her face going up while the man had on the right going down.

Italy and Romano were splitting images of the two.

Running to their children Byzantine and Ancient Egypt embraced the two twins. The Italian family hugged one another never letting go. Until that is Romano got embarrassed and pushed them away.

" Romano! Veni dare mater tua stupri AMPLEXUS hoc instanti!"

" Pedicabo quod! Nosti non sum daturus ulli stupri cubantem piis foveamus amplexibus."

All the nations watched as Byzantine and Romano argue, it was the best argument in Ancient Egypt's opinion. Letting his daughter on his back they laughed, it had been a long time since they had even spent time together. Even when he was living, Ancient Egypt didn't have time to spend with his children. Giving his daughter a knowing smile he grinned big enough to put a Cheshire cat to shame.

Grinning eat to ear as well Italy asked," Can we all play together even for one day?" Both nation and empire gave pleading looks to everyone in the area. No one can rest as smile like theirs. Not even Byzantine or Romano.

Bringing the soccer game game to an end everyone opted to play hide-and-seek except for Britannia, England, Austria, Hungary, and the Byzantine Empire. She didn't like to play many games, and was terribly shy when she saw how many people were in the area.

Ancient Egypt offered to be it and everyone else hid. The afternoon was perfect.

Pulling America to the side, Byzantine pulled America to the side and dangerously whispered in his ear.

" Make my little girl cry, and say good bye to your manhood. Understand boy?"

" Y-yes Ma'am!"

" Good."

He watched as she and Belarus held a discussion about knives after the empire saw that the nation held one to cut of a sunflower for Russia.

All in all it was a good day and it wasn't even three in the afternoon!

* * *

Olaszország vagy itt? - Italy are you in here?

édesség - sweetie

Sì signorina Ungheria! Lasciami andare cambiamento nei miei vestiti di formazione! Sarò fuori in un minuto! - Yes Miss Hungary! Let me go change into my training clothes! I'll be out in a minute!

Eins, zwei, drei! Spiel beginnen! - One, two, three! Game start!

Romano! Veni dare mater tua stupri AMPLEXUS hoc instanti! - Romano! Come give your mother a fucking hug this instant!

Pedicabo quod! Nosti non sum daturus ulli stupri cubantem piis foveamus amplexibus. - Fuck that! You know I'm not giving anyone any fucking hugs.

* * *

Okay~ Another chapter! It takes a lot of time to edit a chapter because I use Google translate for any translations. It always fucks up one translation after another when I edit.

Leave a review, vote on the poll before it ends on the 10th, and maybe even drop a pairing if wanted.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys~! Okay I'm gonna start in the upcoming chapters NetherlandsxItaly. The list of pairings after this is:

Netherlands ( currently working with different prompts to use)

Russia

Norway

Greece

Sorry about my grammar, English is not my first language so. Yeah.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Walking back to the villa, Ancient Egypt shifted Italy on his back. The poor nation was tired out from playing for hours on end. Her lung was still healing apparently, and she got out of breath easily. Byzantine walked behind the two with Romano at her side as the other nations trailed behind. Native America and Britannia were in a heated discussion about who cooked better.

" Bullshit! My leg of ox is better than your fucking nasty ass scones!"

" My scones are much better than your putrid ox if I say so."

As the deceased empire and wild land bickered behind them a similar conversation took place.

" The freedom fries and lovable hamburgers are good for the soul!"

" Well my scones are good for the body!"

" Bullshit England! Your fucking scones nearly out both me and that tomato bastard in the hospital!"

Native America and Britannia stopped fighting when they saw Italy's house in the distance. It was like a huge castle to them and it was breath taking. Ancient Egypt and Byzantine looked on in awe. It wasn't as big as their palace when they were alive, but it was pretty impressive on the size.

" Woah.."

" Incredible, even my home in Britannia wasn't this big."

" At least you didn't live in a fucking teepee."

Opening the door Byzantine and Ancient Egypt stepped in, " Its like living as a Pharaoh! Tine! Look at all the cool stuff!"

" Yes, yes I see it bastard. Romano, what is all this stuff. Its the first time we've been out of Heaven."

" First off all, don't touch the fucking vase. Second that is a fan, it fucking makes the room slightly colder for any asshole who says its too hot."

The others went it to the living room and decided to watch TV while Ukraine, Hungary, Seychelles, Belarus, and Liechtenstein went to make dinner. Ancient Egypt had to put Italy on the couch while she slept to look around the house with Byzantine, Native America, and Britannia. When he set her down on the couch, poor Ancient Egypt didn't realize her skirt had hiked up her leg giving many of the men in the area a very hard time.

Many of them thought along the lines the same thing, _Romano you lucky bitch. You should thank God that your pants aren't too tight for you know._

They watched as the TV screen held English subtitles as the actors spoke rapid Italian. As they watched TV all the nations could hear Ancient Egypt yell things like: " What's a toilet?"

" It spins!"

" Tine look! Water comes out magically! Is it witchcraft!"

" Tine! Don't hit me please! I'm a little Egypt! Spare me~!"

" He acts just like Italy doesn't he?", asked Germany. He heard several of the other nations agree as well. As they heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen followed by a " Belarus! Don't put that in there it can knock someone out!" Russia shivered,knowing that she was going to make him eat that if they didn't do anything about it. America just shrugged, before whipping another hamburger out of nowhere to eat.

Hearing a knock on the door, Germany went to go answer it. When he opened the door he saw Belgium stand there with a container of her famous chocolate waffles with Netherlands stand behind her, his scarf blowing in the wind.

" Hallo Duitsland! Ik hoorde over Italië, en ik en grote broer besloten om langs te komen om haar te geven een get well geschenk."

" Come in then, but she's sleeping."

" Ok. Come on big brother!"

" Hmm."

Walking in the house Germany realized he forgot to tell them about Byzantine, Ancient Egypt, Native America, and Britannia being in the house. As they walked in the living room he noticed Ancient Egypt fall of the top of the stairs, nearly hitting the vase Romano told him not to touch.

" Are you okay?"

" Woah~ Thanks... Germany was it?"

" Ja. Ihr Willkommen."

Helping the man up Germany had to steady him on his feet before walking off to the kitchen. The moment he walked through the door he saw Belarus a clear substance into a bowl with cabbage and meat in while Hungary and Liechtenstein tried to hold her back. Seeing Germany, Hungary yelled at him, " Help us stop her!"

Joining the fray he pulled hard on her arms making her drop the liquid all over the floor. She immediately turned on him," Why would you do that? If you hadn't done that then maybe I could have become one with big brother!"

Why did this happen to him.

* * *

Netherlands and Belgium lied near the couch Italy slept on, no one noticed how close she was to the edge of the couch as the Netherlands just lied underneath it. Italian TV was the absolute weirdest in his opinion, the other nations in the room just tilted their heads to the left and squinted their eyes.

The fuck were they watching?

Just as he was about to ask what the hell was on that TV screen something heavy fell on him. Or someone. Looking down on his chest was Italy, still asleep, curling into a ball trying to keep warm. With wide eyes he looked to the others trying to get their attention, but no one noticed the Italian fall on him. All too engrossed with what was on the television to look for the thud they heard.

Italy just curled on his chest, holding his blue and white scarf in her hands. Her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. It wasn't like he didn't want to move, it was just that if someone saw this they would glare at him and avoid him for weeks. He was a fucking retard.

Netherlands knew of everyone's crush on the small Italian beauty, hell he had one on her too. When he opened his mouth to ask someone to help her off, as his luck would have it Ancient Egypt and Byzantine happened to walk in the room at that moment.

" What the fuck is going on?!"

Everyone turned away from the TV to look at the two empires who had yelled louder than the TV. Looking at the two in shock the Netherlands tried to say something in his defense, but had Italy carefully pried off him before being kicked in the balls.

Groaning in agony Netherlands watched as many of the other nations watched on in amusement, I mean if you crush was cuddling another man and he got kicked in the balls it would be rather rewarding.

" Fuck..."

" That's what you fucking get for trying to pull that on my daughter!", Byzantine yelled.

" I was going to ask for help because I couldn't breathe."

As Netherlands tried to explain what had actually happened Italy had woken up as Ancient Egypt put her on the couch next to Denmark. She watched as both Byzantine and Ancient Egypt went ape shit on the Benelux country. Poking Denmark she asked, " What's going on?"

" Ohh, you know the Netherlands getting his ass kicked by two dead empires."

" Ve~! Why?"

" Ohh nothing. Just that you kinda rolled off the couch onto him, then your mom and dad came in at the best time ever."

He had to hold her down on the couch so that Italy wouldn't get mixed up in the beat down that the two empires had bestowed upon Netherlands. Most of the hits went to his nether regions. Many men in the area groaned as if they could feel his pain. They were glad it wasn't them, especially France.

When they finally realized that Italy was awake, the Byzantine Empire and Ancient Egypt stopped beating him up. They both just stared at the girl before smirking devilishly, now they knew where Romano got his evilness from.

* * *

Hallo Duitsland! Ik hoorde over Italië, en ik en grote broer besloten om langs te komen om haar te geven een get well geschenk. - Hello Germany! I heard about Italy, and me and big brother decided to come over to give her a get well gift.

Ihr Willkommen - your welcome

Benelux Countries - **Be**lgium, **Ne**therlands, **Lux**embourg. For those of you who didn't know.

* * *

Okay, sorry that the chapter is really short but I had no idea how to end it. Won't update in a few days cuz I got to fucking work.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys~ Sorry last chapter was a bit short so I'm going to try to make this at least 2,000 words. Okay I'm not good with the Netherlands so this little arch is going to be sweet and short. The winner of the contest was Russia, so the new poll will be up on Sunday or Monday at the latest. Oh and if some of you were wondering how I got the idea for this story. I was drunk of my ass.

I like booze so...

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

As Italy and Belgium helped the Netherlands sit down on the couch with troubles as Byzantine and Ancient Egypt just smiled acting all innocent. As if they didn't just try to make sure Netherlands would never be able to think of even having kids. Many of the nations, male to be specific, were now wary of the two empires. Belgium didn't like the fact that they beat her brother up because Italy fell on him, it wasn't like she hated Italy. The Belgian actually was Italy's close friends, but it was kinda extreme to beat him up because of that.

Poor Netherlands could hardly stand, let alone walk to the couch after Italy and Belgium helped him up. The other nations winced as he fell over on the couch in pain, even though he was a fucking cheapskate they kinda felt bad for him. Ancient Egypt just whistled a tune as Italy and Belgium glared in his and Byzantine's direction. The deceased empire was a little scared of his daughter's glare, she was a little like her mother.

Looking in Byzantine's direction the two exchanged looks in agreement.

" Wow look at the time, I gotta go. Love you Italy!", and the motherfucker disappeared.

" Wow, fucking great. Well since he left I have to go also. Bye honey, tell your brother that I love him too okay?"

" Si Mama!"

Then she too disappeared, leaving the room of nations kinda confused. They leave with lame excuses exactly when Italy glares at them, and the usually happy-go-lucky nation never glares. Did she scare them away? They also had to consider the fact that her parents are two sadistic empires, so it was bound to happen right?

Italy sat next to the Netherlands and Belgium as more bangs came from the kitchen, quickly overshadowing the fact that the two empires had left.

" Ow! Belarus stop! That is pure alcohol, don't put it in the cabbage!"

" No! Big brother must marry me!"

" Germany! Are you okay?"

" Liechtenstein! Get the alcohol!"

" Okay Seychelles!"

All the nations at this point were creeped the fuck out, what were they making in there? Russia, Prussia, Spain, and France along with Italy ventured into the hallway to see what was happening. Inside the kitchen was an absolute mess.

Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, food plastered all over the place, and a very hard alcohol smell penetrated the air. Seychelles was trembling in the corner of the room, while Germany lay next to a pan with a huge bruise on his head. Hungary and Liechtenstein were trying hold back Belarus as she tried to put in a clear liquid to a batch of cabbages. Ukraine was passed out on the floor next to steaming hot puddles of water.

The Belorussian was trying to drug the food that was most likely going to be Russia's death meal.

Slowly backing out of the room in fear, the group tip-toed out to see Romano, Native America, and Britannia look at them in confusion. The small group just backed away to the living room where the rest of the nations were.

* * *

_Waking up Stephano saw Venecia try to fight off five of the lab aids as they tried to restrain the child. Her long blonde hair had turned to a silver like color, Venecia's skin a deathly white and her eyes ruby red. Luciano beside her in the same comatose state they brought him in. Stephano's green eyes had turned to amber yellow as the hair on the top of his head had curled into a half heart going upwards. The boy had noticed one aid grab his brother hauling him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, his limbs lied limp. Feeling a rage consume him Stephano kicked the door of his cage viciously till a sickening noise broke everyone's concentration on Venecia and Luciano. _

_Stephano rose from the cage holding the metal bars of his door tightly in his hands, all the aids now nervously shaking. The eight year old walked towards the men and women surrounding the two cages. The aura of rage floated around them, threatening them all to even think of escaping._

_" Let's play a game. If you move I'll cut you down. The rules are if you stay were you are your death will be quick, if you move I'll save you for last."_

_His voice broke the minds of the lab aids and the one holding Luciano tried to shuffle his way to the door, not wanting to be noticed by Stephano. _

_" Hey, that's no fair. You broke the rules already. You all should know : Rules are rules."_

_Running past them to the man holding Luciano, the young red head aimed carefully before swinging. _

**_Crack!_**

**_Thud._**

_A head rolled on the floor, several feet away from its body as the headless man fell forward. Luciano held in Stephano's arms, smiling at the younger he put him on the part of the floor not covered in blood. Turning back to the paralyzed group of now four, Stephano smiled. Laughing manically he yelled, " You all didn't move! So I guess that means you die quickly!"_

_Running forward he swung the bars of metal, hitting chests, heads, jaws, anything he could hit. Looking down as a woman held her jaw with her broken hand he raised the bars covered in the red substance. Teasing her with her fate as he jerked it down. A new gash in her head bleed profusely as her whimpering stopped, he had killed the last. Kicking a head out the way he went to Venecia's cage, smiling kindly Stephano offered her a hand to get out. A white had covered in the blood of the aid's grabbed his._

_Helping her up on two feet, Stephano hugged her. Tears streamed down his face as he cried out," I'm sorry Venecia! I couldn't save you or Ciano!" The two kids held each other in the dark room as the door opened. Looking at the carnage in the room both the crazy woman and the scientist looked on in awe. The experiment had gone in the direction it was intended to, they were now weapons of war._

_" That was great! Who caused all this?!"_

_Looking up quickly Stephano glared at them, before letting go of Venecia. He bent down to pick up his metal door, amber yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. Letting out a laugh he charged forward at the pair as they tried running back through the door. In one fell swoop the two fell, their legs her broken beyond repair. If their legs were to heal then there was a zero chance of them ever walking again, but unfortunately they wouldn't be living past today. _

_" You should be happy."_

_The two adults looked up at the boy in fear. What should they even be happy about?_

_" If the experiment worked on dead people, I would bring you all back over and over again just to kill you again."_

_Smiling sweetly at them he took the metal bars and broke them into pieces, all in all he had twelve pieces of pure iron. Raising one up he slammed in into the woman's abdomen, before repeating the process five more times in various places in her body. The last one was nestled in between her eyes._

_The man was trembling, pushing himself with his hands trying to get away from Stephano only to be stopped by a foot to his shoulder. The man was held into place by Luciano as Venecia came up and did the same to his other shoulder. A light went on all of the sudden blinding the man as he looked up. Stephano was silhouetted in the light with six metal bars in his hands._

_" You better start praying Mister."_

_" I don't have a God to worship!"_

_" You do now. I am your God, beg me for the mercy you rejected me."_

_Then Stephano stabbed him in the same fashion as the woman, but his hands were held down by metal spikes both this feet were held together by one and his head held two. The three children walked out the room calmly as if it never happened. Workers trembled in their seats as three mutated children covered in blood walked past them. A security guard made the mistake of shooting Venecia in the head. They all fainted as she kept walking, a hole where her eye was. _

_Smiling, Luciano picked up the guns from the guard's hands and belt before giving one to his brother and his new best friend. They left the building shooting all the workers they have seen, they wanted to be sure that no one could identify who they were._

_That week they were missing, all the children grew up significantly. No more fun and games for them._

* * *

Rome watched as Byzantine and Ancient Egypt appeared in front of him. His smile had gotten even bigger when he saw his precious daughter and his son-in-law. He was laughing his ass off as he watched the two beat the living shit out of the Netherlands vitals regions. He couldn't breathe at all, his lungs were screaming in pain.

" I c-can't breathe!"

The two empires just smirked, the motherfucker deserved it in their books. In Italy's books it was an accident, but it was just satisfying to watch him limp to the couch.

The family sat there watching through a lake as Italy backed out of the kitchen slowly. Sometimes it was fun to watch her as she went through with life. If they knew the impending danger Italy would go through they would watch as the trio planned against the government. All nations, micro-nations, empires, even Native America knew. There must be a system of government or a nation would die, it was inevitable.

* * *

Okay. I finished the chapter two days earlier than planned so I'm going to upload it. Leave a review and maybe even a prompt.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys~! I decided that Ragehappy Mavin Fan is the winner of the contest. they may have entered a little later than I wanted but his/her picture was very good to say the least, I had to go through Bing, Google, Deviantart, fucking Photobucket, all that shit to make sure that he/she didn't use someone's picture and it took for fucking ever. Thanks for all of those who entered the contest! They wanted Switzerland and Italy so now I gotta make another fucking poll.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Venecia lay on the couch after Stephano got off of it. It still smelled like him, she smiled in content. She wondered what it was like to have a family of her own, but it would be hard to do since what she was currently planning. Maybe one day she could have children, but its not the time for it now. Hearing a thud Venecia turned around to see Luciano trip over the vodka bottle.

There was a lot of things she and Luciano held in common and one was tripping over things. Another thing was flirting uncontrollably to any male or female they found attractive. Stephano found some women attractive but not all the time like Luciano did.

It was funny to watch the two flirt sometimes, because the women would just take a good look at them and turn around and walk away. The way the two would fall to the ground when that happened was hilarious. Venecia regretted not getting it on tape. Then again whenever she laughed at them for failing to flirt with someone, they would start to flirt with her. They knew she hated it when they did that, so to be assholes they kept on doing it. Sometimes she wondered why she was even friends with those assholes.

While in her thought she didn't notice Luciano sneak up behind her, he had startled her out of thoughts by picking her up from the couch.

" Asshole! Put me down!"

" No~!"

He carried her throughout the small apartment thrown over his shoulder. As Stephano stepped out the bathroom he saw Luciano run by with Venecia punching his back trying to get him to let her go. Running in nothing but his shorts he ran after the two, trying to aid Venecia. If one were to hear them all they would hear would be, : " Ow! Stop it please, it hurts!"

" Never!"

" Let her go!"

One might get the wrong idea about them. But then again, people no matter what already had the wrong idea about them just looking at the trio. They looked like two brothers sharing one wife, so everyone had bad ideas about them whether they liked it or not. Fortunately for them, they were used to it.

" Stephano! Make him stop!"

" Hold on Venecia!"

Turning a corner into the bedroom he saw Luciano run past, jumping out again Stephano drop kicked Luciano as he ran at him. Laughing as he watched Venecia fall face first and as Luciano slammed his head into a door, Stephano fell down clutching his stomach in pain. This was too funny.

The two quickly stood up and towered over the laughing man as he yelled, " I can't fucking breathe!"

Nodding to Luciano, Venecia kicked Stephano in the crotch as Luciano punched him in the gut. The two left the man alone as he groaned in real pain.

" Hey~ Ciano. Lets go get some gelato."

" Si bella."

* * *

As all the nations sat down to eat the take out food Denmark and Russia decided to get for the others. Germany was thrown on the couch as Seychelles inched away from Belarus, Liechtenstein was holding a pack of ice to her cheek, and Switzerland was cleaning of one of his guns. Belarus was trying to get closer to Russia so she could put the little bit of alcohol she had left in it. Her dress stained with blood seeping out of her shoulder where Switzerland shot her. That's what she got for elbowing Liechtenstein, Romano fell asleep with the Chinese take-out in his hands.

China was talking to Japan about how they could bring back Hello Kitty into another season, while Russia was trying to have a conversation with America about sports. Denmark was flinging little bits of noodle and vegetables at Norway while said nation was trying to get Iceland to call him big brother. Netherlands was sitting next to Italy and Belgium as the two females began talking about trading food with each other, the Belgian loved the Italians food and the Italian loved Belgian food. A win-win situation.

Netherlands finally was able to walk without problems when he saw how pissed off Belarus was at everyone. Getting up from his spot when she walked in the room glaring at anyone who looked at her, he fucking ran to the other side of the room. No one blamed him though, anyone who was death glared at Belarus would run like a bitch.

Italy who felt very guilty about her parents beating the Benelux she offered for Netherlands and Belgium to stay the night, something that they took with pleasure. Apparently the Netherlands didn't want to spend money on another hotel. Throwing away the empty cartons of the little Chinese boxes that were once filled with tasty food, Italy yawned. The kitchen was a mess, but it was nothing Italy couldn't handle. Picking up all the pots and pans she put them in the sink, the floor was covered in food and alcohol.

The other nations went to their respective rooms that Italy and Romano cleaned out for them so there was enough space for everyone to sleep in. Belarus though insisted on sleeping in Russia's room. It was deep in the night and everyone was sleeping upstairs, except for Greece who fell asleep in her tree outside.

Picking up a loaf of bread that had fallen into the cabbage/alcohol mixture she threw it away. The kitchen door opened revealing Belarus in a new black dress that was much like Seychelles. Italy watched in fear as the nation walked closer to her, she was scared shitless. Bending down the eastern nation picked up a glass bottle that once held her alcohol in it.

" Big brother seems to like you more than me."

That one statement could seal her fate and Romano would have to be the only personification of Italy. Italy was ready to bolt out of the room and hide, perhaps she would never find her in that old tomato box from World War 1.

" V-Ve~. I'm sorry Belarus! Don't hurt me! I'm only a little Italy, why does the good have to die young?"

" Don't worry Comrade. I'm not going to hurt you...yet."

" Why should I not worry?"

" If I hurt you, then its obvious that big brother will hate me and refuse to become one."

The Italian was slightly comforted by that, but if Belarus wasn't going to kill her then what?

" If you hurt big brother, I will hurt you."

And with that the creepy nation left the room, not bothered by the fact that she had scared the nation tenfold. Poor Italy was left in the kitchen alone as the full moon peeked through the window. The messy kitchen was illuminated in the light of the moon, the young Italian was silhouetted as she stood there trying to comprehend the Belorussian's words.

In the garden outside was a pair of red eyes, watching her every move.

* * *

Venecia stretched trying not make any noise as she could in the huge ass garden. The corn was giving her an easy disguise and the wind was making sure that her rustling around wasn't heard. Her target was cleaning her kitchen when the woman from the taxi came in and began to scare the shit out of the Italian.

Luciano fell asleep next to her as Stephano was checking his Twitter, the two were bored as shit. They couldn't grab her until the man in the tree fell asleep and he was just looking in their direction, but he couldn't see anything. Venecia watched as he slowly fell asleep, cuddled up with like ten cats. The woman still cleaning in the kitchen, checking her watch she read the time.

11:23 p.m.

Waking up Luciano and kicking Stephano in his foot, she motioned for them to slowly make their way to the back door. The lady inside was getting a full trash bag ready to throw away. The three stealthed their way to the door as she came out with a bag of useless food. Stephano and Luciano grabbed her, holding a glove hand to her mouth as she struggled in the two's hold. The young woman's brown hair had flowed in the wind as Luciano knocked her out with a chop to the back of her neck.

Nodding to Venecia they ran back to the garden as quietly as possible before looking at the man in the tree. Still sleeping, good. The three made their way through the garden with ease because, after all they had planted this garden and got paid a big sum of money for doing so.

They never noticed blue eyes staring at them from the third floor window, and they didn't see the cross in his hair glint furiously into the night. Behind him were blondes and one man with silver hair looking out the window. In one unanimous decision the five left the house, leaving a note in Danish explaining what they were doing and why.

" Let's go save Italy!", yelled a Finnish man. Behind him a taller blonde agreed by nodding his head and grunting. Walking out the house's backdoor quietly they all ran into the garden trying to find the people who took the female that had stolen their heart.

It never occurred to them that they didn't know their way throughout the garden and was going a little trail that had been cut through the vegetation.

* * *

I love this chapter. okay so the new major pairing for the next few chapters is mainly NorxIta with a little bit of the others in the Nordic nations. I will accept pairing for the next ten or so chapters so leave a review with the pairing you want. After that I will work on the last and final pairing which is a cross between Switzerland and Russia. I'm saving Russia for after this so I can get some of the other pairings I'm not really good with away.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys~! I wanna put in some drama and maybe some anguish. I don't want the story to fall flat. Some prompts would be nice. None of the countries are gonna die, maybe the 2ps, but that's it. Their death won't effect Italy.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

When Italy woke up it was dark and her neck hurts like a bitch. As she tried to rub her neck but found that her hands were bound together in a grade A quality rope. Moving her legs she soon found that they too had been bound in rope.

" Doesn't feel very good to be useless does it?", a deep male voice came from seemingly out of nowhere.

Turning her head to find the voice she saw a man. He walked closer to her and bent town to meet her eyes as she struggled on the ground to get in a better position. As he got closer her eyes widened in shock.

" Big brother? Romano? What are you doing?"

The man smirked as he came closer to the woman. He never realized that her brother looked a lot like him at all. Deciding to play along with the woman he knelled down with her.

" Sorellina? Sorellina what are you doing down there? This isn't funny."

" I don't know Romano. I was cleaning up the kitchen, then when I went outside to throw awaY the trash it felt like my neck was hit with Russia's pipe."

Russia? Why was she talking about nations?

" Really sorellina?"

Wait something was off with Romano. She was his brother for two thousands years, and his first word he ever said to her was, " asshole". Ever since then he cursed everyone and everything out, not one sentence did not have a curse word. Why would he stop now?

Putting two and two together, Italy realized with a start that he wasn't her brother.

" Wait your not Romano. Fratello cusses at everyone! Like me, and Luddy, and Antonio!"

" Ding! Ding! You not as stupid as I thought you were!"

She tried to shake her head out from his grasp when she spit at him, he was bruising her jaws. Raising his other hand he brought it down and smacked her across the face. Tears sprung to her eyes as her head basically whip lashed to the left as her right cheek began to turn an angry shade of red. He glared at her from where he was crouching making her blood freeze.

Goddamn he was scarier than Belarus.

" Do you by any chance know of Project Ex?" (A.N stupid fucking name I know but it was that or Project Diva so yeah)

Project Ex? Wait wasn't that the project where...

No.

.

.

.

It can't be. On September 18th an entire lab of scientists, interns, security guards, and two political men from the government were found. All dead. The politicians were found in the worst of ways, both found with a large hole in their heads. Blood wrote a message on the wall. It turns out that even after the proposal for the project from hell was denied, they still did it. The grant for the project was found with the signatures of ten members of the legislatures.

_Politicians be damned._

Italy had never thought the message to be true since the fifteen years after the incident no politician was killed. In the deepest basement of the lab was bodies of children all dead, and about seven adults as well. The adjoining room filled with chemicals lethal to the human body, and dirty syringes.

She and Romano had advised the government not to go through with it, but no one fucking listens to their country's personifications. Some assholes that it would be great for the country's military.

" P-project Ex?"

" Si bella."

The downfall of being Italy was the fact that she couldn't lie to anyone. She would always feel guilty afterwards. This was no exception.

" S-s-si... I did m-my best really. I tried. They still signed the grant. N-nothing I did would stop t-them."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, she was involved in the experiments. Maybe she tried to stop it, but she didn't try hard enough. Now she was going to reap the punishments, whether she liked it or not. If she only tried harder then they would have their families.

" So nothing could stop them."

" N-nothing! C-can't you fucking open your goddamned ears!", she burst. Her temper was somewhat like Romano's. She had a temper that could rival Romano's, and when it burst it was like fucking Krakatoa. Anyone and anything could get burned in her wake. Stephano wasn't an exception to this rule.

" I fucking did the b-best I could and you're on my ass! Fuck no!"

And she was rewarded with an upper cut to the jaw, Stephano wasn't playing around anymore. He was too pissed to keep on baiting his prey. Standing up quicker than Italy imagined possible, he began to kick her. He wasn't aiming to hurt a specific part of her, Stephano was trying to get her to feel the pain they did.

One kick at time.

This was now Italy's hell.

* * *

Venecia and Luciano waited in the parking space next to the warehouse they rented for the time being. Even though they were the bosses of a gang the were still poor as shit. The two relished in hearing the woman inside scream and cry out in pain, they were doing the right thing for society.

.

.

.

.

Right?

The pair felt something was wrong with this and couldn't place what was wrong about it. It was their retribution after all. So why should they feel so... fucked up. This had been their life goals after they had escaped, to make the government pay. She was an official right?

She was part of the group of people who had overseen the grant for the experiments signed right? The only problem with that was, the grant was signed fifteen years ago. And the woman still looked like she was in her twenties.

Soon the screams stopped and Stephano walked out the door and headed towards the group. His face had been much more relaxed than they had seen in ages.

" Hey Stephano. Did you get any good information?"

Grunting, Stephano nodded to the two people.

" Yeah, the bitch was in the room when the fucking grant for the experiment was signed. Said she tried to get them to not sign it, but you could obviously tell she was lying."

That little comment that came out of his mouth made the two shake in rage, he didn't know that by exaggerating that they would all be bit in the ass by karma. Karma is a real bitch to everyone, them especially.

Looking up into the sky Luciano thought, _Fuck you karma. I never believed in you before and I already have that feeling we're going to get fucked over by you._

Laughing, he smiled at the sky and thought, _Karma's a bitch._

* * *

Norway fell down onto the soil in Italy's garden in frustration, Denmark had gotten them lost in the fucking garden. Sweden seemed to be the calm one but that little twitch of eyebrow told all he was pissed. Iceland was sleeping on Denmark's back since he had gotten no sleep at night and passed out somewhere near the tomatoes. Finland was staying awake no matter what, if he felt that he was going to fall asleep Finland would slap himself in the face. Much to Sweden's dismay.

They had lost the trail that the kidnappers took when it came to a fork in the road, and Denmark being a dumbass he choose the one that looked like it was walked on recently. They didn't know that it was the path Prussia took to get back to the house when he was stuck in the garden with Italy's tomatoes. It was about daybreak when the Nordics got back to the house, it turns out that they did a fucking circle.

Never in their lives had they seen Finland blow up at Denmark so badly. Even Sweden was shocked when he heard Finland yell obscenities at the Dane, and to be honest he never even knew where he had heard half the words he yelled. The poor Finnish man was miserable without hearing Italy's laughter in the early mornings to help him wake up. He was absolutely crushed at the thought of her not making any of them laugh at her silly antics, it was heartbreaking to see the northern nation break down in a fit of tears.

No one knew what to do then, but Denmark did. Running into the house, he ignored the other nations who were awake and grabbed a hand drawn map of the garden made by Italy. Quickly going back to his fellow Nordics Denmark gave the map to Finland, who was just letting tears run down his face. The other nations watched as Finland's face slowly but surely held hope in it. They knew that the culprits were long gone but they hoped that with the map, maybe just maybe. They would find out where the assailants had escaped.

The Nordics ran back in the huge ass garden hoping that they could find the Italian, followed by some of the other nations that decided to follow them. It was a little train, like the order was in a single-file line was: Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, Norway, Germany, Russia, Ukraine, Prussia, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and America. Norway explained the situation to the other nations following them as Sweden followed the trail from the corn to the grapes. As the nations ran, you could see the Swiss man load more bullets into clips as America took on of his guns.

It was kinda ridiculous that America was in Superman pajamas and a Spiderman t-shirt, and the fact that he was putting a gun into the pockets of his pajamas would have been hilarious if it where a different situation. Alas it wasn't the right situation and it probably never will be.

As they kept walking through the garden the sun was getting higher in the sky. Half the nations were tired and wanting a break while the Nordics and America wanted to keep going.

" Comrade. If we keep going we won't have the strength to find Italy. We don't even know where she is.", said Russia as he tried to get it in their heads that they didn't know where to look. Ukraine had to agree with him.

"Da. How can we help Italy when we aren't thinking this through? We need to get a lead on where she could be."

Finland was the first to respond to them, and it wasn't pretty.

" Fuck that! Italy is out there somewhere! We can't just leave her alone! She needs us...", before Finland could yell anymore Ukraine interrupted him. " We can't help her if we don't know where to look!"

Sweden who had the map said, " C'mon F'nl'nd. We n'd to lo'k at th' sit'at'on f'rst." Finland's rage went away and he was back to being miserable. He had no choice but to agree.

" Okay."

So then the group had to go back to the house, much easier than last time. But sad and silent all the same.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had a sore throat and a double ear infection and it hurt like I was being bitched slap ever second in the ears and punch in the throat.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys~! I could kinda see Finland curse everyone out when he is depressed and stressed. Can't you? NorxIta is going to go on till a chapter or two after they find Italy. Its going to be the long for the people who want Norway and Italy. Then I guess I gotta put in some RusxIta. Maybe some England because I haven't put him in at all. Then finish it off with the winning last pairing.

I like Belarus, but not with Russia. I ship her with America.

If any of you guys heard of Roosterteeth and like them, I recommend watching Monty Oum's RWBY. Very fucking awesome, also check out their Ragehappy fandom. Very weird but what fandom isn't. I'm not into the fandom at all, but the Minecraft artwork in it is top.

Happy Birthday to Robinbird0, this chapter is dedicated to you.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Belarus looked at the other nations as they questioned her, it kinda hurt that they suspected her out of everyone. She knows that she was the last one to talk to Italy, but come on. She wouldn't stoop as low as to actually kill one of her fellow female nations. When Russia of all people glared at her, she felt her sanity start to break slowly. Why didn't he believe her?

" Belarus, dude. Tell us the truth.", Belarus thought about it. The truth? What was the truth? Tears prickled her eyes as she realized the truth, many nations saw this as well and wondered if they went to far. " The truth is I want big brother to be happy." It felt good to say that, but it hurt her as well. "Tears fell down her eyes as she poke.

" Even if it is with Italy and not me."

Many nations were shocked, Belarus of all people wanted Italy to be with Russia even if it hurt her. Ukraine could understand, her sister had always wanted someone besides her to love her for who she is. Russia was to afraid of Belarus to love her, let alone even want to be near her. So she was never loved by him, never having friendly talks with him, or anything. America was saw the tears run down her face and onto her maid's dress and couldn't help but to fell his gut drop in guilt.

He never knew why even felt slightly protective over the eastern nation. He loved Italy but still had a small little microscopic crush on her. He loved Italy... right? He needed to assess this later and not now.

" I h-had only t-told her, t-th-that i-if she h-hurt brother's f-feelings she w-would r-regret it," and suddenly they began to regret their decision to question Belarus as harsh as they did. Even Russia felt extremely guilty for glaring at her knowing that he was her world and the slightest step backwards he made could make her break or stalk him. He had never seen her cry and to be honest he felt sorry.

" Сестра, мне очень жаль."

Belarus just glared at everyone before walking upstairs not wanting to deal with their bullshit. She loved her brother to the point it hurt so bad, but it hurt worse knowing that he was scared of her. Belarus had tried in the past to be friendly to him as a child, even then he was still scared. Was it wrong to love her brother to the extent that she did?

Maybe it was time to stop chasing after someone who won't acknowledge you at all. Belarus decided then and there that maybe she could let others besides Russia into her heart.

Perhaps it could be fun.

* * *

Italy could hardly move a muscle.

The darkness of the room had penetrated into her mind, causing illusions to make her go insane. The Italian nation flinched at every sound she heard, when the door had closed leaving her by herself she realized that she was afraid. The slightest movements from the corner of her eyes would make her whimper, and the smallest sound made her cry.

She was alone.

Feeling blood run of the side of her head, she rubbed her head against the wall trying in vain to get it off. It had smeared it all over her hair instead. Never in all her years of living was she this afraid. Italy tried to move her hands to her pocket in hopes of there being Romano's phone in there. As her fingertips brushed the edge of her pocket she realized with a start.

It was there.

Italy moved her hands forward trying to grasp it in her hands, it was so close. Moving her legs up to her stomach she watched as the phone slipped out. Smiling she quickly got on her knees to flip it over, only to see it was broken. Her hopes had crashed into the ground once again.

" MERDA!"

Things were not looking bright for her anytime soon. She was so fucking pissed, never in her life had she wanted to leave her house dirty. Italy should have just went to bed instead of cleaning up, but Germany had broken her habit of leaving a mess. Now she liked her house clean as a fucking whistle.

How she wanted a nice shot of the hardest liquor in existence. Hearing the door open to her left somewhere she saw the silhouette of two men standing at the door. One she knew to be her brother's look-a-like and the other seemed to look like the boy version of her. Using her feet to help her scoot back away from them as they walked she realized it wasn't going to help seeing as her back was to a wall already.

The two just kept walking towards her and the worst part was it was so dark she couldn't see their faces let alone if they were holding anything in their hands. Italy watched as one flipped a switch on the left wall near her, and as the lights came on her eyes burned. She was used to the cool dark that made her eyes feel better, not the hot inferno that had been bestowed upon her.

" Hey~. You're awake now right? Is that the new Iphone? Cool~!"

Her eyes widened as she saw him pick up the phone and hit the home button. Italy watched as the home screen popped up with a picture of him and her picking tomatoes in Spain's garden. He smirked as he saw tears come out of her eyes, if only she had hit the button to see if it was actually broken then she would have been able to call for help. It was to late now seeing as he put it in his pocket, far beyond her reach.

" All it needs is a new screen and then its gonna be good as new~!"

Who the fuck was he? He was talking to an injured and bound nation and yet he was talking like he was conversing with a street vendor about the weather! " Tried to call someone huh?", Stephano's voice rang through the silence of the building. Looking up she tried using her legs to push her towards the other wall away from him, but a foot onto her stomach made her stop.

" No need to be afraid ragazza~. We won't hurt you... much!"

Who did they think she was?! A common whore? She was the daughter of the most ruthless people ever, surely she could get out of this alive right? Her honey amber eyes looked directly into his lava yellow ones. It was the only thing that made him lessen the pressure of his foot on her stomach, her eyes looked like his once upon a time ago.

Stephano pushed Luciano out of the way and grabbed Italy by the front of her training outfit's collar. Pulling one hand back, he slapped her across the face. " Okay, tell us about the government. We want to know." As Luciano watched his brother punch and kick the young woman he realized two things.

One, she looked just like him in every sense except she was a woman.

Two, she looked too young to be involved in the Project.

Maybe she lied to protect the real person who was involved in it, Stephano was too clouded with hate and revenge to see it. Laying a hand on one of Stephano's shoulders, he shook his head. Seeing his brother shake his head the young man threw Italy to the ground, watched as she skidded to a stop on the other wall. " Fratello, we need to look at his rationally. Come on, the experimentation was about fifteen years ago."

Stephano nodded his head slowly not knowing where this was going.

Continuing Luciano said," Since it was don't you think she was just getting out of diapers by then. Steph look at her! Does she really look like she was involved in the government, she looks like a seventeen year old."

Italy's pride was slowly cracking as she heard that she looked like a seventeen year old girl that belongs in school. An angry vein popped out on her forehead as she heard it, she was in the mafia at one point of time and it taught her a couple things. Always have a weapon hidden on her body, and always have a facade on all the time. She generally was a stupid, happy person all the time, but she hid it behind a mask that made her look ignorant to everything.

As the two brothers conversed she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned forward, her hands reached the opening of her boots easily. Slipping a hand through her left boot she felt a fully loaded clip but no gun. In the other boot was a combat knife.

Fuck yes!

Pulling it out as the two fought about the facts presented she used it to cut her bindings slightly to make it look like she was still bound, before repeating it on the rope around her ankles. She slid the knife back into her boots and decided to wait. She could handle the beatings, but there was always a point that she couldn't handle it anymore. But fortunately, that limit was long gone. Triggered in World War 2, she could handle anything.

As America would say, YOLO right?

She heard a phone go off, but the sound was familiar. Her eyes widened as she realized that song was the Delicious Tomato Song.

* * *

Romano was looking around the living room for something and the others didn't know what for. Spain who had watched the Italian look around for whatever it was, decided to ask what it was. Only to get in return, " It's my fucking phone! help me find it Tomato bastard!"

As the two looked around the house more and more nations tried to help him find it, so they can get on with trying to find any evidence on who took Italy. When he realized his phone was gone he freaked the fuck out, the names and numbers of all the nations and their bosses where in there, and if someone were to get it they were fucked.

Germany who was tired of watching them run around said, Why don't you call the phone to see if it is in the house?"

" Great idea Germany! Roma~ Lets call your phone!"

Spain pulled out his phone and tapped in Romano's number, everyone else waited to hear his ringtone throughout the house.

**Silence motherfucker.**

Nothing.

That was extremely weird considering Romano's phone could be heard through the house most times. All the nations were surprised when someone picked up on the other end.

" **Hello~!**"

* * *

Сестра, мне очень жаль. - Sister, I'm sorry.

Merda - Shit!

Ragazza - girl

* * *

Happy birthday to Robinbird0! Her/His birthday is on Saturday~! I hoped you get drunk~ I always do even when its not my birthday.

Check out the final poll on my profile. Who will win?

Russia or Switzerland.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys~! Hope you all liked the last chapter. More action will happen in this chapter.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

" **Hello~?**"

All the nations stopped in their tracks as they heard the foreign voice come from the other end of Spain's phone. It was obviously male, they all knew that. The thing that tripped them up was the fact that he sounded like Italy.

Romano, who was quite mad at the fact someone had his phone, quickly took the Blackberry from the Spaniard's hands. Bringing it closer to his face Romano yelled, " Oi! You little fucker! How in the fucking world do you have my goddamned phone?"

Everyone in the room froze when they heard the cold reply.

" _**I don't think you have the fucking room to ask the questions. Isn't it right, Miss- Oh how rude of me. I don't know your fucking**_**_ name_.**"

In the background they heard a distinct ' Go fuck yourself!', everyone knew that voice. Norway fell off the couch. Spain coughed up the sweet tea that had been left in the fridge, England and America stopped bickering, and Hungary gasped.

Romano was brave enough to speak up, " F-Feliciana?"

Hearing a muffled voice in the background, Romano yelled her human name again. It would be bad for everyone if he had yelled her national name.

" **Hey~ That name sounds a lot like V-**", he was cut off by a frustrated yell. " _**Fucking idiot! Don't tell them our names! Much less hers!**_"

As the two argued over the phone about their names, to the nations' dismay they didn't say, Switzerland was getting pissed of and grabbed a gun.

" Tell us where you are so I can beat you to death with my peace prize!"

" Vash... We are not in the situation to demand here," Hungary had told the distraught nation. The other male nations were in similar conditions as the Swiss, but they had to realize that Italy's life was on the line if they said one wrong thing to the men.

" _**Damn right! We are demanding, but the question is what. Do we want money, power, or perhaps complete control? Don't fucking know right now. Check in with us later. Ciao**** bitches!**_"

" Wait!", came the collective reply of everyone in the room as the line went dead. Many of the nations sat there in shock as Romano gave the phone back to the Spaniard. No one dared to speak as the sun lowered itself into the horizon.

Who were they, and why were they doing this? Germany's voice broke the silence, " Can't we track your phone? I mean other people track their families phones, can't we?" ( A.N I think you can track others phones using an app or whatever.)

Ten of the nations present nodded but the thing was, they didn't know how to do it. What were they gonna do now?

The answer was simple.

Wait.

* * *

Italy groaned as another kick hit her straight in the chest, her body couldn't handle it anymore. It was getting to be way past a limit that she thought was long gone. This was insane, how could they have the energy to beat her for three hours?

No human could endure that feat. It should be impossible for them to go on as long as they did, unless they were professional boxers but that was highly improbable. She felt another kick to her back causing the nation to slam into the wall right behind her.

Looking up she saw her captors close in on her as she scooted as far as she could away from them. Grabbing her chin Stephano made Italy look him in the eyes.

" If you think this is a game you're wrong. Tell us what we want to know. Now," it wasn't a request. Oh no, it was a demand. Her honey eyes looked straight into his before she gave her answer.

" I told you already. Fucking no way in he-," Italy was cut off by a kick to the ribs. She and her captors heard an audible crack, signaling that he broke another rib. As she heard her brother's look-a-like laugh she spat blood up onto the floor. The other man just watching, never once has he laid a hand on her.

In his mind, she had done nothing wrong seeing as she looked too young to be involved in the government fifteen years ago. If she actually was, didn't she try to stop it? No, it wasn't possible because she looked no older than Venecia or him.

" Fratello. We have to leave."

" And why do we have to? I can feel her fucking will break as we speak!"

" Venecia is waiting for us. Remember? We were gon-," Luciano stopped talking as soon as his brother's fist connected with his face.

" We are not leaving! Luciano, she is responsible for what happened to us all those years ago!", as Stephano went on and on about why they shouldn't leave without any information Luciano sat on the ground holding his jaw in pain. His fiery amber eyes dulled into a deep purple as tears fell down his face. Never in his life had Stephano hit him like this before.

Sure there where times when the would hit and play around, but this was different. It actually hurt, not just physically but emotionally as well. Stephano hit him.

His brother hit him.

Hit him.

Hit...

H..i..t

H to the I to the motherfucking T.

**Hit him back~! Maim him, destroy him!**

That voice wanted blood and so did he.

Standing up on his shaking legs Luciano looked at Italy then Stephano. Luciano looked at his hands and then Stephano before making a connection. As the older brother fell down on the ground he saw Luciano's eyes, right then and there he knew he made a mistake. Whenever his eyes turned into an amethyst color he went berserk.

Stephano got up and ran to Italy and picked her up, deciding to use her as a shield. His brother not caring anymore at this point hit the nation, trying to injure Stephano but hurting her instead. As she was uppercut in the jaw Stephano threw her against the wall, seeing as she was too small to make a good shield.

Italy watched as her vision got blurry and the darkness closed in on her, she tried to stay awake desperately. As she was about to fall into the abyss the Italian was jerked out of it by a door slamming open. Revealing a pissed of sliver-haired woman with blazing red eyes.

" V-Venecia!"

Then her vision was no more, seeing as she fell to sweet, cool, painless expanse of sleep.

* * *

" Yeah Cali. If you don't mind coming to Italy as soon as possible."

" **I gotta bring Utah and Nevada with me though. They can't handle being alone near New Mexico, Arizona, or Texas. Oh and it might take a while seeing as I don't own the equipment to do this Papa America.**"

America smiled as he talked to his daughter, she might get wild at times but she always knew what she was doing when it came to technology. She was one of his fifty children, born when their state came into effect. He didn't mind them at all, it was just taking care of the younger states like Alaska and Hawaii that got on his nerves. They mainly lived with their adjoining states but sometimes he had to take care of them.

It was really tiring to do so, one time he had to stop little Alaska from going down the stairs in a dog sled before getting run over by said state. Hawaii just loved to dance and surf all the time even though she could hardly comprehend the idea of helping her governor with taxes.

Utah and Nevada were very scared of many of the Southwestern states except for California and sometimes Oregon. The two now looked like ten year-old while California matured very quickly into a young woman.

" That's fine but please hurry up, many other nations are freaking out. Italy is in some deep shit right now."

" **Okay, okay. I'm hurrying but you do realize that New Jersey is gonna be pissed off that Mama Italy is missing.**"

" Mama Italy?"

" **Yeah, she like the mom I never had. Hell, she's basically New Jersey's mom.**"

Laughing he smiled softly as he heard his daughter's words. Many of the states had parent figures other than America, many of the original thirteen colonies still hate England though.

" I'll see you here later okay, but you have to be here by the end of the week okay?"

" **Got it Mister Superhero.**"

" Be safe Cali," and with that the American hung up before leaning back on the couch. He was tired, the nation had called many of his states like Alabama and Florida but they said to try calling others like Ohio or Tennessee. It was a pain in the ass seeing as they all said to call one state before being redirected to another.

Looking around the room he saw sleeping nations and countries alike, all tried of trying to pinpoint a possible location. It was useless seeing as the assailants had ample time to get to other major cities or small towns, away from Venice. Or they might still be in the city, normally he loved coming here to float along the canals or drive around the outskirts of Venice.

Since she lived near the outer parts of the city it was easy to drive places like the square she lives near. Deciding to tell the nations that were awake at this time the partially good news he went to search for them. He walked to the kitchen to see Belarus and Ukraine talking together as Germany sat at the table drinking beer with Prussia and Greece.

" Hey guys the hero has some goodish news!"

Looking up from what they where doing the nations looked hopeful. Continuing America said, " I got California to come over with some badass equipment to find where the phone is, but the thing is..."

" Well what is it?", asked Ukraine.

" It's gonna be till the end of week till she arrives with Utah and Nevada though. And she has to go and rent the equipment to do all this superhero stuff."

He fell in a seat as multiple groans filled the air. Prussia however didn't like the news at all. " What in the hell do you mean ' not till the end of the week'? She has to save the awesome Italy now dammit!"

America replied to the pissed of ex-kingdom," Hey shut the fuck up man! Cali is trying to come and help us get Italy, she didn't have too but she said she will! So I recommend you shut up, sit down, and drink your fucking beer. You don't think she just wants to give up on Italy. Well guess what. She has to go through the process of going to her boss and get the equipment and ship it here, before even getting tickets to come here! It takes a fucking while!"

He huffed and puffed in anger as the albino just sat down and grumbled about damn Americans.

This was gonna be the longest weak ever.

* * *

Hi guys~! Sorry haven't updated in the last couple of days, I have a job to go to ya know. Its ironic that I work at McDonald's and fucking Waffle House so I can pay off my house, car, electric, etc. It gets really fucking tiring and on top of that I'm applying for college as well. This is gonna be a bitch.

I'll try to update once a week from know on okay.

So once again happy birthday to Robinbird0.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	25. Chapter 25

Sup guys~! So cuz America has fifty states doesn't that mean he has fifty children? In my story the states are his kids, like Canada's provinces are his children so on so forth. And a side note, holy fucking shit! 5,000 views! Thank you guys so fucking my profile for the nation that gets to marry Italy or whatever my fucked up mind has to offer at the end.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

California walked down the hallway calmly, her white stilettos clicking with each step she took. Her golden sundress swished as she suddenly stopped in front of a door that was labeled "Utah". The door next to Utah's was Nevada who was snoring soundly in his sleep, opening Utah's door California stepped onto the crimson carpet. The walls were white and decorated with posters from various years from the University of Utah. All held different teams in different years, the mascot proudly stood in each picture.

Going toward the young state sleeping in her bed, the western state had a devilishly good idea. California pulled off the crimson and white covers before jumping on the little state, she yelled loudly," Get up sunshine! The earth says hello!" Opening her green eyes, the young red head punched and screamed at California whilst falling off the bed. As she stood up from the floor she glared at the blonde laughing her ass off on the bed.

" Cali! That was cruel beyond all levels! You're an asshole!", an that little outburst earned Utah a swift slap of the wrist.

" Utah~! No cussing remember. Now go wake up Nevada," she watched as the personification just stared at her with the most pissed of expression ever. " Now! We gotta go and get ready because we have to leave for Italy by the end of the week."

When the state heard they were going to Italy she started to jump up and down. States normally weren't allowed to leave their nation unless they were allowed by either their bosses, the president, or America let them. Utah ran to her brother's room as she heard California laugh at her as she ran and nearly slipped on her too long superhero pajamas.

" Nevada! Nevada! Come on wake up! We gotta go to Italy!", she jumped up and down onto the teens bed as he tried in vain to roll over and go back to sleep. Utah wasn't having any of this and started to pull his raven hair, Nevada who just wanted his sleep just rolled over and grabbed Utah before going back to sleep.

Said state wriggled around in his arms trying to escape and yelled at him to let her go an get ready. The child looking state punched Nevada hard in the chest trying to wake him up. He just grunted before rolling onto his left side, his grip soften allowing the girl to get up. The red-head smiled as a particularly devilish idea raced through her head.

Standing on the bed she reared back her right foot and surged it forward, as it connected with said state's lower abdomen she yelled, " Wake up asshole!". He fell off the other side of the bed in fettle position as he yelled out in pain as California fell down on the ground in a heap of laughter.

" Fuck! Carson City's gonna feel that shit!", poor Utah just stood on the bed and looked down on him as he rolled around on the floor. One thought crossed her mind: **Why does it hurt so bad? **Utah may have lived for quite a while but many of the states were keen on keeping her innocent, New Jersey decided to teach her some cuss words and was beaten to the ground by Colorado and a lot of other states.

She jumped off the bed and scampered to California away from Nevada's glare. The blonde state just glared at him to get the raven to back the fuck off. He just fell back onto the bed grumbling about falling asleep. Picking up the red-head in her arms California walked out the room as Utah complained on how he wasn't getting ready. As she closed the door behind her California explained to the young girl in simple words that left her disappointed and excited at the same time.

" We don't leave till the end of the week on Saturday Utah. You and me are gonna head by my boss's place and get authorization to get some expensive equipment okay?", Utah just nodded as California set her on the crimson bed. She listened to the state as she went on about how excited she was to go to Italy. Even though she came into America in 1896, Utah was still a child. Only as tall as the average seven year old, Nevada was about to be fifteen in human years as he grew up with his economy but he still depended on California on many of his national trades. ( A.N. I don't have a fucking clue on trades between Nevada and California because I live in Florida)

Pulling a Utah state hoodie along with a nice plain black spaghetti strap she threw it onto the bed with a white skirt and knee long red socks. " Get dressed while I talk to my governor 'kay?", pulling her phone she walked out of the room to the kitchen. Passing many vases and picturing in the hallway she waited for her boss to pick up the phone, she made her way to the breakfast bar and sat down on a red stool.

"_ Hello? It's nearly six in the morning, is it important or not._"

Smiling California said, " Hey boss. I need a favor from you. Papa America needs-"

* * *

Italy was fading in and out of the void she was trapped in, the sweet darkness had turned to a depressed gray as her body tried to wake itself up. She could hear the faint sounds of someone running around her, bodies hitting the ground, she felt the ropes around her being replaced.

Opening her dull honey eyes she saw the white haired woman in front of her, quickly replacing the ropes. Her eyes some got into focus as she found herself staring into the barrel of a gun. Red eyes peered dangerously over the gun as a finger threatened to pull the trigger on her. Her eyes widened in realization, nations can be killed.

Usually by other nations but there was one other case where a nation died by a human's hand, the great and powerful Roman Empire. Killed by a woman who he let into his bed, Italy had found out but only centuries after his disappearance.

Now she was going to fall into her grandfather's footsteps, her brother was going to have to inherent all of Italy in her death. A screechy voice spoke out to her, " Are you ready to die?" Italy didn't know how to answer, she didn't want to but right now she felt like it. Everyone was waiting for her to go back home...

Home.

" No."

Venecia looked down at the injured nation in surprise, every victim they had killed screamed for death. Deciding to question her further she asked, " And why not?". Italy looked up at the woman and replied, " I have people waiting for me at home. The man I love is waiting for me."

The woman could sympathize with her, she loves Stephano and Luciano. It would kill them if she was in Italy's place right now, they would go crazy knowing that she went missing. The two men loved Venecia to the extent of pulling this kind of shit, making her kill innocent people so they can get her revenge. Maybe she was wrong about wanting revenge. Was it really worth killing all these people?

She let go of the gun and watched as it dropped to the floor, everything went in slow motion. Memories flashed by Venecia's eyes as she remembered that faithful day. She tore this woman from her family as her kidnappers did to her. It felt horrible, why did she never feel this before?

Italy's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of the gun hitting the floor, she watched as Venecia dropped on her knees and brought her hands to her face. She could see ruby red eyes bulging with realization of the worst kind. Italy could hardly hear her say," I'm so fucking sorry." Before Italy could protest to anything she watched as Venecia ran out the building crying hard as Stephano and Luciano closed the door.

And then the room was plunged into darkness once again leaving Italy to her thoughts. How long had she been here? One day, or was it two? Maybe it was three? What day was it? The biggest question of all hit her like a freight train.

**Do I really love...**

* * *

Russia sneezed from his position on the couch. Who was thinking about him? Shrugging it off he watched as America talked to Belarus about milkshakes as said nation just blushed as he chatted on. He was happy that she found someone else to follow around, it was really nice to walk around without her clinging onto him every second of every day.

Ukraine had noticed that her little brother's shoulders seemed lighter now a days. She wondered how long it would take for California to get here with the equipment, the state had called yesterday saying that she had shipped it to Italy's house in Venice and that they would arrive one day later. Everyone was on edge even if they didn't look like it. It had been four days since she was taken and Greece hadn't left his place in the tree, the Mediterranean nation kept going on about the fact that he could have prevented her abduction if he was awake.

No nation was more depressed that Romano and Germany. The two drank away any tears they had seeing as a brand new pile of bottles littered the kitchen, both German beer and Russian vodka. Seeing as regular wine wouldn't even get them a light buzz.

Nothing anyone could do would get them away from a bottle of alcohol. Spain had given up yesterday when he saw Romano surrounded by at least ten empty bottles of whiskey and like five bottle of beer. Germany was no better. Russia was tired of the two taking his vodka everyday and it was annoying, he only had one bottle left.

Getting up from his spot on the couch he walked toward the kitchen with the intent on drinking his last bottle alone his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw the two drinking away. The Russian watched as Germany gulped the last of the bottle before setting it down. That was it, they had crossed the line.

Russia pulled out his rusty pipe from his coat and approached the two. Japan and China backed away from the man as he went up behind the two drunk nations.

" Рука, руки, руки, руки," both the nations turned around to see Russia standing over them his aura now a angry red. His face cast into the shadows. " Здравствуйте товарищи. Вы оба случайно не знаете, что случилось с моей водкой. Потому что это был бы позор, если кто-то выпил."

The Italian and the German just nodded as he came closer to them. With the manliest scream both Germany and Romano ran for the hills with an angry Russian chasing after them.

* * *

Рука, руки, руки, руки - Kol,kol,kol,kol.

Здравствуйте товарищи. Вы оба случайно не знаете, что случилось с моей водкой. Потому что это был бы позор, если кто-то выпил. - Hello comrades. You both wouldn't happen to know what happened to my vodka. Because it would be a shame if someone drank it.

* * *

Hi guys. This chapter is used to help explain the time difference in which that Italy had been kidnapped which was four days. Cali, Nevada, and Utah will arrive on the fifth day the stuff to track Roma's cell phone will arrive on the fourth day.

Hope I didn't spoil the next chapter that much.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	26. Chapter 26

Sup~ So if any of you don't know the winner of the poll was Russia. Just because I think Switzerland needs more love I'm going to put him in the little list I got going on. Its like:

Norway ( current)

England

Switzerland

Russia.

Did I miss anything else?So I think the story may come to an end in like ten or twenty-ish chapters.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Norway waited on the staircase next to the front door for the equipment that America said would come soon. The other Nordics had originally waited with him but decided to get some sleep seeing as within the ninety-six hour frame of time none had slept much. In Germany's and Romano's case they drank most of the time she was gone. Yesterday, he watched Liechtenstein down a whole bottle of tequila herself. It was never good when the innocent one drank herself stupid, the poor Germanic girl had cried the entire night about how she missed Italy.

The world was looking for her and she managed to disappear off the face of the Earth. Northern Italy is in shambles, the economy is crashing, gas prices are off the charts, and many Italians are out of jobs. Venice is in worse shape then it ever was in all its history, this could only mean one thing. Someone was really trying to kill Italy. There had been many cases where nations were being tortured and beaten, the effects of that country in so much pain affects their nation.

The Norwegian nation's head whip lashed hard to the right towards the door as he heard the doorbell ring. Getting up he straightened his navy blue sailor uniform before going to the door, he opened it to reveal a man with three huge ass boxes outside on the doorstep.

" È il signor dell'America qui? Scatole direttamente dagli Stati Uniti sono qui per lui.", nodding Norway let the man in so he can put down the boxes before going to get America. Running to the kitchen, where the American was always found eating, he called out to him. " America the stuff that you asked for is here!" He was nearly plowed down by an over excited man as he rushed to the door where the mailman was waiting with a clipboard in hand.

Norway gripped the door frame as he hoisted himself up to see America signing the papers, the mailman had the weirdest eyes ever. Who besides the nations had amethyst eyes like that? His hair was peculiar as well, it looked like it was Romano's head of hair sitting atop the other man's head. His voice also sounded familiar, but the Nordic couldn't place where he had heard the voice. Shrugging he helped the American move the boxes to the dining room, where they used the large room as a makeshift meeting room.

As the two put the boxes on the ground he heard America say to him, " Alright, all we need is Cali to help us with whatever this thing is. Then we can find Italy!" It was still a sore subject to talk about the Italian around many of the Nordics and the German family, especially since Switzerland had to help Liechtenstein nurse a hangover. The Soviets still refused to talk about the Italian that had captured the world's attention, Russia had been the most distraught of the siblings.

" Når er California kommer til å være her sammen med de andre statene?", Norway asked the American man. The Nordic was glad America was the world's melting pot because he knew almost all the major languages in the world. America walked out of the room, his only reply was " Tomorrow." The blonde looked at the boxes, his eyes held an emotion that many of the other nations couldn't have most of the time.

Hope. Maybe they could find the only girl to steal his heart, she couldn't leave him not now. Not ever.

When Norway was a kid he had heard stories from Denmark that the great Roman Empire was killed by a human woman. One that he had let into his room, his lust for a woman had killed him. The throws of pleasure had been his demise, the prostitute was the sister of the general he had killed in front of his court room. She had killed him in revenge, but the only way to get to him was through her body. Norway had thought that nations couldn't be killed that easily.

Denmark had told him that it was possible, but Norway never wanted to know if it really was possible from first hand experience. He never wanted to watch a nation get killed by another. He had never asked Denmark how he knew that little story, it never seemed like a possibility until now. Norway had hoped it was just a drunken story that he had thought of. How could a nation get killed by a human? The answer was simple, the brain.

The Nordic had asked how Rome was killed and Denmark said, " Knife in the head." A nation could get shot in the heart and be fine after some months had passed, but the brain was important for a nation's survival. It could never repair itself once damaged, the life of that individual was over in seconds. That logic also appplied to the nations.

With that in mind Norway hoped that Italy protected her head at all costs.

* * *

California dragged her little brother out of bed by the feet, smiling as his head hit the ground with a gratifying thud. She had asked many times for the raven haired teen to wake up, but he loved to sleep in. Sure he was excited to leave the country for the first time in decades but he was a growing state, Nevada always said he needed his sleep. Utah was waiting impatiently at the door with her and California's luggage behind her. Her lazy ass brother didn't even pack his luggage yet and their flight leaves in one hour.

As he got up from the floor he glared at the two girls, they truly were the devil sometimes. " Why couldn't you schedule the flight for later in the day? It's five in the morning!" California who was putting clothes and supplies into a bag for the teen as he just sat on the ground replied, " Because Nevada, if that was you in Italy's place would you want her to hurry the fuck up so we can save you?"

The blonde just heard a muffled ' touche' as he flopped down on his bed waiting for California to hurry and leave so he could get dressed. The Pacific state just put more clothes into one bag along with a laptop and Iphone before leaving the room. Nevada took off his Spiderman pajama pants leaving him in his black boxers as he looked for his pants. Opening his drawer he found a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and black button up.

He sighed in annoyance and said," What the fuck? I mean YOLO right?" putting on a black tank he shrugged on his button up not even bothering to put it together and put on the skinny jeans. Damn it. He hated these jeans with a burning passion. California had put all his good pants into that fucking bag, and they were waiting for him now.

He ran out the room with a pair of socks and his Converses, maids saw him run down the hall to the front doors where the others were. He was jumping up and down on a foot trying to get on his socks. Nevada got to the front door where he promptly tripped on his shoelaces, not very pleasant. His head shot up as he heard Utah and California laugh at him, his ears turned cherry red in embarrassment.

" Good going dumbass. Come on we gotta go," Utah said earning herself as smack against the head curtsy of California. Nevada nodded and walked to the car alongside California. The car was a nice sleek Ferrari painted white. Looking to California as he got to the car she only said, " No, you can drive later Nevada. If you woke up earlier maybe, but not now."

He grumbled before sliding into the passenger seat as Utah got into the backseat as the maids put their luggage in the trunk. California grinned at them and said," Next stop Italy." Then she speed off, leaving her maids in the dust as they waved her off.

* * *

Italy spit blood out of her mouth as Stephano hit her again in the face, he broke her nose long ago. After Venecia ran out the room, Stephano had come in and immediately blamed her for the woman's current state of mind. He had picked up the gun she had dropped and aimed it carefully at Italy, her heart beat rapidly in her chest. The only thought going on in her mind was the fact that she was going to die. She didn't want to die like Grandpa Rome, she wanted to live until her country had died off.

Which probably wouldn't happen unless there was a mass genocide of all Italians.

" Say your last words. Fucking whore," he hissed out at her. He was not the happiest of people today, seeing as he had to deliver three heavy ass boxes to her fucking house. He still wondered what was in there, because it nearly ripped his arms off. The man he saw there was weird, they were all wearing military outfits and most of them weren't Italian.

" Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli,  
sia santificato il tuo nome,  
venga il tuo regno,  
sia fatta la tua volontà,  
come in cielo cosí in terra.  
Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano,  
e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti,  
come noi li rimettiano ai nostri debitori,  
e non c'indurre in tentazione,  
ma liberaci dal male. Amen.

Ave Maria, piena di grazia,  
il Signore è con te.  
Tu sei benedetta fra le donne  
e benedetto è il frutto del ventre tuo, Gesú.

Santa maria, Madre di Dio,  
prega per noi peccatori,  
adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte. Amen," he waited for her to finish her prayers before he leveled the gun with her head.

" Riposa in pace," and an ear shattering boom filled the room. He stared in shock as blood splattered the wall and ground. A thud was heard signalling a body hit the ground.

* * *

È il signor dell'America qui? Scatole direttamente dagli Stati Uniti sono qui per lui. - Is Mr America here? Boxes straight from the US are here for him.

Når er California kommer til å være her sammen med de andre statene? - When is California going to be here with the other states?

Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli,  
sia santificato il tuo nome,  
venga il tuo regno,  
sia fatta la tua volontà,  
come in cielo cosí in terra.  
Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano,  
e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti,  
come noi li rimettiano ai nostri debitori,  
e non c'indurre in tentazione,  
ma liberaci dal male. Amen. -

Our Father, who art in Heaven,  
hallowed by Thy name,  
Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done  
on earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
and forgive us our trespasses  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. Amen_  
_

Ave Maria, piena di grazia,  
il Signore è con te.  
Tu sei benedetta fra le donne  
e benedetto è il frutto del ventre tuo, Gesú.

Santa maria, Madre di Dio,  
prega per noi peccatori,  
adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte. Amen. -

Full of Grace, The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of death. Amen.

Riposa in pace - Rest in peace

* * *

Sorry for the wait, if I took to long updating. I have a little writer's block, but I can still write. It takes a while, and I wanted to find a good way to put Norway in this.

Reviews are appreciated.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	27. Chapter 27

Hi guys~ I got over my writer's block after I posted the last chapter, because I got an immediate idea for this chapter. I'm starting where I left off on the last chapter.

For the 100th reviewer I write a little one-shot of their favorite pairing.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Stephano stared in shock as blood ran down the wall behind Italy. Her clothes were splattered with blood, yet none of it was her own. Luciano looked up at Stephano as blood gushed out the wound in his chest, his eyes were the deep amethyst Stephano never liked seeing. His body was slumped right on Italy's legs and he was just smiling at his brother the entire time.

He dropped to his knees and pulled his brother in a hug," Why would you get in front of her? She is the main cause of all our problems!" Stephano carefully held his brother in his arms as he slowly stood up, glaring in Italy's general direction he snarled at her.

" You better hope the next time I'm here I put you out of your misery. Fucking hell Luciano! What the fuck were you thinking?!", as the older brother walked out of the room with Luciano honey amber eyes met purple deep eyes as she said, " Thank you."

With that Luciano allowed himself to fall in a nice cool dream, his family waiting for him in front of the gates of Heaven. The smile on his face went unnoticed by a brother out for blood, a female figure whose eyes were haunted by the ghosts of her past, and a nation who could hardly tell the difference between pain and death anymore.

As Italy heard the door close and lock she tried reaching for her boot. Her vision was fading as her hands got closer to the opening of her shoe. The nation banged her head against the wall trying desperately to keep awake, then as her vision was turning pitch black a sudden flash of light shone in dark room. A ringtone made its way through the air and it her eardrums.

In a split second recognition flashed through her before she wiggled her way towards the phone. They had left Romano's phone here by accident, she used her legs to push her towards the phone as it rang impatiently. As Italy got to the phone the ringing stopped, cursing her bad luck she rolled onto her back.

Reaching up she used her tied hands the take her boot off, and out came a fully loaded clip. _Ve~ That's not the right one! _Taking the other boot off was her combat knife, dropped in shoe she grabbed at the knife holding it tightly in her hand. Bringing the closed blade to her mouth she used her teeth to drag the knife out of the handle nicking her lips in the process.

Italy smiled as she cut through the ropes around her hands before going for the ones around her ankles. She thought as she cut through the rope, _soon then I'll be out of here. _As the last piece of rope fell off her hopes sky rocketed. She grabbed the phone tightly in her hand, she turned it on looking at the red depleting battery.

This was her last hope.

Unlocking the lock screen she entered in Romano's four-digit password, it was easy really. _1234, aww Roma got the good password. _Hitting the call button she entered the first number that popped into her head. Russia's number. He had given it to her when she got out of the hospital, saying if she ever needed anything just call him.

She hoped she called the right number.

* * *

Russia looked up into the Italian sky as the sun reached its highest point in the sky, he was lying on his back in the cool grass outside the field of sunflowers. He was trying in vain to clear his mind of all thoughts, mainly those concerning his Italian love. He had picked multiple sunflowers hoping it would take his mind off of things but nothing worked.

His mind was damaged the moment they took her away from him, they had managed to kill off his soul by hurting one of the few people that ever cared for him. She was his one and only sunflower growing in the cold barren fields that was his heart. His vacant violet eyes moved to his pocket where his phone was ringing loudly, pulling it out of his pants he checked the caller ID.

**Unknown Number**

Deciding to answer it he said," Здравствуйте, это Иван говорит." Russia was not expecting the one person who could bring all the warmth and color he needed in the gray frozen heart.

" I-Italy? Is it really you!?", he jumped up from his place in the grass as he held the phone tighter to his ear. Her voice was filled with pain and suffering, it made him nearly want to cry as he began running back to her house.

" Russia! I need your help please!", she was desperate he could tell. All he needed to know was whee was she, then he and the other nations could come rescue her. Russia busted through the back door of Italy's house as he tried to hear what she was saying.

" I need you to repeat that again!", the Russian was ignoring the startled and curious nations as he tried to understand what Italy was saying.

" Ste-no n-ly kil-ed e!", no matter how many times he had her say what she was trying to say it never came out clean. Her signal was breaking up, he couldn't hear anything she was saying at this point. " Italy! Italy!"

The only thing he heard before the line clicked was her yelling," T..i...A..m..o!". Then the silence from the other end had him crushing the phone in his hand, the other nations could hear the distinct sounds of the phone breaking. As Ukraine went up to him hoping to calm down the irate nation, everyone heard the tale-tell signs of the phone breaking in half.

With his head lowered he walked out of the room, so no one could see the tears fall from his eyes. Many nations tried to follow him in an attempt to get any information he knew on Italy, but were stopped when they heard him say.

" She told me 'I love you'", all male nations stopped in their tracks. Their Italy was in love with him? Russia of all nations, the most feared and untrusted nation alive? No, it was some kinda joke. It had to be.

America ran up to the Eurasian nation and grabbed him by the scarf and yanked the tall ashen haired nation down to his level. " What do you mean she said 'I love you'? Was it to anyone specific? Or was it generally to you!?", the country's voice raised itself louder with every word. Each syllable pounded into the Russian's head.

Of course Italy would say that to anyone but him. He literally felt his heart encase itself into a cold cage of ice as he replied in a monotonous voice," She said it, but it probably wasn't meant for me. Its never for me." Russia shrugged of the apologetic hand that America put on his shoulder and decided to walk back to the sunflower field.

Why was he always misunderstood? Did no one truly love him as he was? As he approached the only sanctuary he had Russia decided to sleep against the tree Italy's parents jumped out of. His mind plagued with anger, loneliness, and hope. Part of the ash blonde had hoped that Italy had really told him she loved him, but another part of him couldn't help but to be angry. His anger wasn't directed at her, never Italy.

No he was angry at America and some of the other male nations, they all were afraid that he would hurt his little sunflower on purpose. The idea on its own was preposterous! Russia would never touch Italy in a way that could hurt her, he loved her too much to do that. As the Russian lied in the sunflowers he always dreamed of picking, he dreamed of a family. A little boy or girl running around blonde or brown hair with a hair curl, and a pregnant wife standing next to him. The family would be surrounded by sunflowers and warmth.

His dreams were that of him and Italy, the hope would never leave him. Unless she said 'I do' to another man.

* * *

California walked up to the lavish front door with a sleeping Utah on her back while a tired Nevada trudged along behind them. They were happy to finally reach Italy's house, but it was very hard seeing as they didn't know how to speak Italian and had to wait for a taxi driver that spoke English. Nevada knocked on the door after putting down some of the luggage he had carried for California since he didn't want to hold his sister. She drooled in her sleep sometimes and he never liked taking that risk.

As the door swung open they were greeted by a hungover Liechtenstein and an overly worried Switzerland, apparently no one had been doing well since the Italian's disappearance. The neutral nation let them in as silently as he could before leading his little sister up the stairs to her bedroom. Leaving the three states to find America themselves, well it was more like Nevada and California did since Utah was sleeping soundly on the blonde's back. They walked around in the halls trying to find a room to set Utah in.

Coming across a living room with only China and France California set the red head on a couch before saying," Touch her Frenchman and say goodbye to a certain limb." He nodded solemnly as China covered the young American with a blanket, China always had a soft spot for children. They watched as Nevada to fell down on a couch tired from the flight, he had to sit near a baby and a two year old the entire flight. Let's just say, he hated the terrible two's so much. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the couch.

California had left the room as soon as she put down Utah, she was looking for America and soon found him down the hall in the kitchen. Eating fucking McDonald's, as she remembered he always did. " Papa? Hey papa, stop shoving burgers down your throat for once okay?", the adult state was pulled into a bear hug by a disgruntled America.

" You know eating your problems away isn't the best thing to do in the world. Okay, so where is my stuff?"

" Haha! Not one to beat around the bush are ya Cali?! Come on! Lets go save Italy~!", in an instant his face was turned into a Cheshire cats smile as he literally dragged her through the house to the dining room where the boxes were laying, waiting for the only person who knew use them to organize them. Looking to her dad California said," I'm gonna be the hero this time!", and the two began to unpack the boxes and rearrange them.

In the house all the spirits of the nations were beginning to lift in hope. Italy was coming back, and this time they weren't gonna let her go.

* * *

Здравствуйте, это Иван говорит. - Hello, this is Ivan speaking.

Ti amo - I love you

* * *

This chapter is early because I got work all this week, and my hours are crazy. I work in one restaurant in the morning then a fast-food joint at night. Lets do this shit!

Ciao~

-Miharu


	28. Chapter 28

Hi guys~ I love every single one of you cuz i got 6,500 views! I will be update less and less due to me being in college, also got laid off from McDonalds so I dont really fucking care. I got like what less than 20 hours.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Italy held the phone to her chest as she checked the signal on it. One motherfucking bar, apparently that wasn't enough to finish her conversation with Russia. Tears fell from her swollen black eyes as the honey color turned to dull amber in agony. Clutching her chest Italy fell down on the floor, her bruised back hit the concrete floor causing waves of pain through her entire being. The thing was Italy didn't care about the pain anymore, all she cared about was the fact she had told them that she loved them. If she died here then Romano would be Italy, not just South Italy.

Getting up from her spot on the ground the Italian woman wobbled on her feet as she tried to balance herself out. Italy had spent most of the time she was here on the ground or unconscious so her balance was off because she hadn't been standing that much. The first thing that hit her instead of the constant pain was the fact that she had to pee really fucking bad and that she was super hungry. As she walked around she noticed there really wasn't anything in the room with her.

She felt around for the closest wall that can help her support her weight and used it to keep her body moving against the soothing feeling of sweet unconsciousness. It was slowly overtaking her nerves and eyesight, but Italy was determined not to lose. Normally she would have surrendered by now but their faces kept popping up in her head. All of them went by fast as she saw the familiar faces every now and then.

Russia's face was the one that appeared the most along with America, England, and Switzerland. Along with the occasional Germany, Romano, Liechtenstein, and Austria.

They were the things that kept her going, Italy was not about to surrender not anymore. Shuffling her way down the blood covered walls, most likely hers, she soon ran into a doorknob. It pressed into the bruised part of her left arm as her shoulder smeared more streaks of red on the wall. Italy fumbled with the knob as she threw the door open in her haste to see if it lead outside, but was thoroughly disappointed when all she saw was more dark.

Her hands felt the wall for some sort of light switch when the lights flipped on. Hands flying to her face in an attempt to cover her eyes from the burning light that she had been denied for the last four to five days. As her honey eyes got used to the lighting what she saw made her sick to her stomach.

There were tanks of liquid nitrogen laying around with two freezing containers meant for corpses. Two to three tanks of liquid nitrogen were hooked up to one side of the containers while the other side had about five maybe ten tubes filled with a local anesthetic. Italy was horrified, she knew were this was going. She was going to be put in there if she wasn't rescued soon.

This wasn't like the time Germany had kept her captive in World War I, no all she did then was sleep and flirt with the cute guys that walked by her cell. Her feet began to move on their own as she walked backwards still staring at the equipment and not behind her.

That was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was turning around to see what was behind her. Her eyes widened in fear as a scream let loose from her mouth as the phone dropped to the ground. The picture on the broken screen flickering off as the battery died. Italy too fell with the phone, her eyes forever open with surprise and shock. The last thing she had seen before being struck in the head hard was a wayward hair curl and ruby red eyes saying sorry. Then North Italy was no more.

* * *

" I got a signal! Its weak, but its definitely Romano's phone!", Nevada had been helping California with finding an IP address that corresponded to the phone after he woke up.( A.N I know nothing about tracking fucking phones) They had been searching mainly Venice for the signal but no results came up from outside the city limits. Leaving Nevada and California no choice but to search using the satellites they hooked on to so they could search thoroughly. It had come up with a few results in the sketchy parts of the beautiful city but one that stuck out the most was isolated by itself. One recent call was in the address when Italy was last heard from Russia.

Romano and America were in the kitchen when the blonde state had called out the great news, both couldn't wait to see Italy both tripped over each other in an attempt to get to the door as Norway and the other Nordics tried walking in as well. Everyone except for Sweden and Iceland got stuck in the door trying to butt their way into the dining room, a comical sight in its own. Or at least it was while it lasted.

" **Motherfucker!**"

Romano fell out of the group of nations and onto the floor clutching the place where his heart was, it burned just to breathe. His eyesight was beginning to fail him, a curl began to grow on his head. Just like Italy's, but why though? They watched as his free hand flew to his right eye in pain, Spain though reacted on time and scooped the Italian man into his arms. Looking behind him he said," I got him mi amigos. Just find Italy okay? She is our top priority."

Romano's screams quieted down and his hand fell from his eye as he lost consciousness, before his eye dropped Spain saw a glimpse of honey gold. He rushed out the room as the other nations worked on getting an exact location on where Italy is. Or should I say was?

" I found it," Nevada was still tired so so he wasn't as excited as the others to save Italy but he still wanted to be a hero also. Like his dad.. Nevada never wanted to stand on the sidelines helpless. As in result, he was doing his best to help out in anyway. America was so happy, his son was just like him! He was a hero too!

Running over to Nevada he picked up the teen like he did when he was just a little state, and swung him around making the raven haired state protest weakly. Putting down his son America praised him and California, and Nevada being Nevada he wasn't used to that much praise from his father. " Let's go save Italy! When Romano wakes up and sees her he will be so happy!", Hungary was so happy things were finally going right for once. Prussia and France opened wine bottles in celebration, they were gonna drink to the nines.

Germany who may have been a little drunk still came up with an organized plan, since Italy was Romano's sister she ought to have some hidden weapons lying around right? Two teams of five went to find the weapons while three teams of two went to go find Russia and get him to help. The original team had gotten two other back up teams in case something happened. It just so happened that the Nordics plus Japan had to go get Russia from wherever he was. They were kinda afraid to go get him, it was their fault he's the way he is now.

Japan lead the way as the other Nordics followed behind carefully, they too were aware on how the Russian could react to them. They walked into the little floral garden Italy had set up and put cobblestone sidewalks in. It was dying, the red roses from France were wilting at an alarming rate. Many of the trees were starting to yellow despite it being Summer, the petunias in the back near some great oak trees had already wilted off. Even the stone bench seem to have lost their radiant gray-white color and were a depressing gray.

The Northern Italian sun was losing its normal passionate color, Italy was slowly starting to fall. The Nordics and Japan couldn't have that. The Asian man rushed around quickly trying to find Russia but couldn't see him in the backyard! In the distance Norway and Sweden saw the field of sunflowers glowing untouched in the dying mess of the once gorgeous backyard.

The six nations walked up to the field they had played soccer in next to the sunflowers, and there in a bed of the yellow flowers was Russia. The ashen blonde looked angelic at that moment, more peaceful than anyone has ever seen him. His hair surround his head like a halo of light, his long trench coat lied haphazardly on the dirt protect his precious sunflowers from harm. His scarf rested as a pillow for his head, leaving the nation happy and peaceful. Nothing could touch this precious moment, not even for Japan's camera.

The Nordics watched as the Japanese man took pictures in different angles while he said in Japanese," たぶん私はこれで良い何かをする漫画作家を得ることができます。彼らは、常に新しいアイデアを必要とする。" The Nordics just shook their heads, Japan had come out with a new manga series that a Italy-look-a-like is the main character.

Russia stirred in his sleep causing Japan to hide the camera quickly in the folds on his kimono as violet eyes fluttered awake, " Что вы хотите сейчас?" The baritone of his voice rang out dangerously, it hung with the threat of punishment if they were to get out of line.

" Russia-san, California-chan and Nevada-kun have found the location of where Ita-chan is being held at. I would appreciate it very much if you would insist of helping us find her," he calm as he said it. His request was meant to be neutral but the underlying tone of ' I need you to help me friend' was present in his voice. It was a tone Russia never heard anyone say to him.

He felt a crack in the ice surrounding his heart.

" Da," Was his only answer as he silently got up and put on his coat and scarf, his breath noticeable in the air. The temperature dropped significantly leaving some of the Nordics and Japan shivering. When has it ever been this cold in Italy before?

The group of seven ran to the house quickly, as to avoid the cold. They looked up at the clouding Italian sky confused,they could even see little bits of snow falling from there position in the kitchen. Something was wrong, it was to bad they didn't know what.

" Get ready! We leave in ten minutes!', Germany's voice broke through the house. In the living room, the elder Italian twin was getting pale.

* * *

_" Ve~! Would you like some pasta little one?", Venecia looked up at the sound of the kind woman in front of her. She had just offered her an entire meal! She looked at the woman with her one good eye seeing as the other was heavily bandaged and nodded at her. Never in her entire life had Venecia seen a more beautiful woman.  
_

_Her hair was the purest color of brown and her eyes a matching shade of honey orbs, that were framed by her bangs and a wayward hair curl just like hers. The young woman's skin looked like satin, the smoothest of silk. She had on a military outfit, just a simple brown skirt and shirt with a strap made of the finest leather. Her knees were scarred a bit but her boots were better than the ones Venecia's parents used to own. " Ve~! My name is Feliciana Vargas. What's your name?"_

_" V-venecia. C-can I get Ciano and Steph? Th-they need t-to eat a-as well," She expected the woman to retract her offer but instead she grabbed the young white-haired girl's hand. Nodding cheerfully to her she let Venecia lead the way from the crowded Venice square to a dark alley way where two young boys sat looking at a rotten apple and moldy bread. Italy or Feliciana looked on in horror, why were kids such as them homeless already?_

_" Steph! Ciano! La signorina Vargas ha offerto di farci un po 'di cibo! Andiamo! La sua pasta e la pizza o!", while Venecia looked excited and less shy around them, the two boys looked suspicious.  
_

_" Non. Lei è idiota troppo sospettoso! Forse la stessa cosa potrebbe accadere a noi di nuovo! Ricordate ciò che il governo ha fatto! Poteva essere uno!", he answered for him and Luciano whereas the younger boy looked hopeful at the idea of a good meal. Feliciana frowned at the thought of her doing something to the young kids, so instead as an act of piece she pulled out her wallet. She got down on her knees to be Venecia's size and pulled out two hundred euro," You all may not trust me, but go get a good meal."_

_Stephano, always the suspicious one, asked, " And why in the hell do you care huh?!" As she got up from her knees they heard her say, " Ve~ Because I was like you all when I was a child. When no one would take care of me. When I lost my big brother. Ve~ Just please get some food or new clothes with that ok? Its all I have right now so take it. If I ever see you again I will give you more money. Arrivederci e hanno una vita sicura."_

_The kids watched as she walked out of alley, little tiny drops of water splashed the ground behind her. Never once had they forgot that kind woman, but Stephano never realized it was her until it was too late. Because today she lays on the ground motionless, as was Stephano's demand, when the same girl she once gave money to struck her down, killing Northern Italy. Or as she had known her Feliciana Vargas._

* * *

たぶん私はこれで良い何かをする漫画作家を得ることができます。彼らは、常に新しいアイデアを必要とする。- Maybe I can get a manga writer to do something good with this. They always need new ideas.

Что вы хотите сейчас? - What do you want now?

La signorina Vargas ha offerto di farci un po 'di cibo! Andiamo! La sua pasta e la pizza o! - Miss Vargas offered to get us some food! Come on! Its pasta and or pizza!

Lei è idiota troppo sospettoso! Forse la stessa cosa potrebbe accadere a noi di nuovo! Ricordate ciò che il governo ha fatto! Poteva essere uno! - She is too suspicious idiot! Maybe the same thing could happen to us again! Remember what the government did! She could be one!

* * *

This is the longest chapter for this story to make up for my absence from the story. I'm in college so there will be less updates than before. Fuck school.

Remember guys: eat your veggies, drink responsibly, and stay in school.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	29. Chapter 29

Sup~ Okay, I'm sorry that I killed Italy but I have a motherfucking badass plan. It will take a few more chapters than I had anticipated therefore prolonging the story. Uhh, I love all the feedback that the story has been given so thank you!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Venecia fell to the ground next to Italy's body as she looked at the woman confused. Her mind was in overdrive, did she really kill her? The white-haired Italian never actually wanted to kill the woman, or as she had learned from Stephano, Feliciana because she seemed so familiar. It truly was a shame she had a fucking flashback after the deed had been done, Venecia had never felt such shame before. If it weren't for her they would have never lived to this day, or at least been able to make sure that they weren't skeletons. All skin and bones made Venecia shiver.

She found out the hard way that they cannot starve to death, it was like they were immortal. All she wanted was to live a normal life like every other human does, she wanted to have a family. Her eyes fell to her abdomen in anguish, Venecia knew it could never happen no matter how much she didn't want to believe it so.

A piece of brown hair had fallen into Italy' face only to be gently brushed away by Venecia's warm pale hand. The woman's once radiant face was slowly fading into a deathly white complexion. The pipe she had grabbed to do the deadly deed shone with the blood red of her life. Looking closer Venecia noticed something that wasn't like normal blood, this shit sparkled instead of the usually sheen before it drys.

Literally feeling her soul pull towards the blood and body of Northern Italy, Venecia fell into the temptation that was beckoning her closer and closer to the edge of her very existence. The moment she gave up and let anything happen, there was a bright flash of white before she woke up. Venecia looked around her and all she saw was vast green fields and the most perfect meadow she had ever seen.

When she walked forward the woman nearly tripped on her robes, wait robes! She let out a shrill scream as she realized she wasn't wearing her regular pants and hoodie, and in its stead was silken robes made for a child. Her chest had magically disappeared along with her height and weight, chocolate brown hair flowed gently in the rolling wind as her honey amber eyes widened considerably.

Running to the nearest water source Venecia saw her reflection in the languid stream, she was a little kid again. Most importantly she was in Italy's memories, well fucking hell. " Italy! Italy! It's time to paint with your Nonno!", who said that? It couldn't be her grandfather, Venecia's grandfather had died nearly fifteen years ago along with parents. Her mother had been pregnant at the time with her should have been baby brother.

Deciding it was best to turn around and look for the voice's source her jaw dropped as she saw a tall ass man run towards her with two canvases and was followed by a servant with bowls of paint. He was the epitome of beauty and masculinity, no way this guy was a Grandfather he was just too young for that. Her body took control of itself as Venecia was forced to watch the events play out first hand.

" Nonno! I missed you! Ve~ Why do your meetings take so long? You promised to meet me here hours ago! Ve~," that verbal tick had sealed it. She was in her savior's mind, watching as her memories replayed itself just for her. She heard herself squeal in delight as she was thrown with no warnings into the air, Venecia felt for the smallest moment of time that she was flying. Is this what magic felt like?

He easily caught her in his tan buffed arms and in her mind Venecia couldn't help but wonder why he looked so much like Stephano and Luciano. _"__ Ve~ That's because they are the second personalities of my brother and the Northern Italy before me." _Venecia saw the little figure of Feliciana sitting atop the curly head of her grandfather looking straight in Venecia's eyes and before the latter knew it time had froze. Rome had been in mid swing when everything went gray and stopped moving.

" Who are you! Where am I? Why am I here?!", Venecia screamed at the Italian personification as she floated closer to her. _" Ve~ I am North Italy, or as you knew me in life Feliciana Angelica Vargas~!"_, the said person was still as cheerful as when Venecia had first met her that day in the Square of Venice.

" You didn't answer my question! Where am I and why am I here?", Venecia was getting impatient. She never was good with waiting for things to go her way, but Italy had seemed to be the most patient person ever. _" Ve~ We are in my memories that I have had after the first Northern Italy died. He was just like me, but he died in the a battle for Grandpa Rome's territory. Ve~ Then I had to take his place when I was just a soul from an innocent child's death. I changed for the sake of other people living in the area and was reborn from my mother the Byzantine Empire. Well since you killed me, I guess that means you're taking my place now, but I envy you for it," _the albino woman blinked in surprise.

Italy was still Romano's twin seeing as both halves of Italy were the same age, but that aside Venecia didn't understand. She was envious of her, for what reason? Seemingly able to read her mind Italy said,_" I love Russia but now I am dead. Ve~ There is no way I can tell him how I feel now."_

" Why couldn't you tell him before Feliciana?", she was beginning to warm up the the dead nation quickly. Asking her questions she didn't quite know herself. Yet she herself should know, for she had been the one to experience that love first-handed.

_" He was the most feared of all nations. Ve~, all he ever wanted was someone to love him for who he was not who he was portrayed to be. I had been one of the first to see past the snowy wastelands that he was made of and saw the heart that barely beat for itself."_

" The Russian that left the Vodka in my taxi?", Venecia couldn't believe it. She was amazed that she had met people who had lived throughout time and fought in multiple wars, in a motherfucking taxi.

_" Ve~ He was in your taxi? Well he always tried to get me to drink some before all this happened. Maybe I should have."_

Venecia just looked down in shame, all this was her doing. The plans to get revenge, the hate that had festered itself into Stephano, and the nation's untimely death. It was all her fault and she couldn't believe it. She had come to her senses too late, for the tracks of destiny were laid and they had ran it.

_" Don't beat yourself up for it. All souls deserve a second chance in life, and yours was wrongfully taken away from you at the beginning. You have one more chance to live, but the question is: Will you take that chance and squeeze it with an iron fist?"_

She looked up to the nation in surprise, of course she wanted to live again. Looking at the deceased nation she thought it over, Venecia had nothing left for her in life. She couldn't even have children, but Italy had the chance to right?

" Can nations have children?", the question had caught Italy off guard. Of course nations could have children but no one had given birth to a nation since America. Nodding at the albino she watched as a smile crept on her face. " Can I also watch some of your memories as well? Its the least I can do before I want to make my decision."

_" Of course. Ve~ Take your time, it is a hard choice to make after all." _

Italy disappeared as the memory began to play again, Venecia was determined to watch these memories and make the right choice. As the memory continued she watched the history and life of Italy, her eyes filled with sorrow only she could see.

Her choice was still being decided leaving Northern Italy in shambles, Romano's body and soul was conforming to the land so it could stay alive long enough for her ultimate decision.

* * *

Romano's breathing was calming down a bit but his heartbeat was irregular. His hair had taken the shape of one heart split in two, both reaching out for the other only to fail. Spain felt his heart beat an extra beat as Romano curled towards him as he clutched the Spaniard's uniform. He felt something he didn't necessarily feel with Italy, he got butterflies in his chest as well as his stomach. His mind blown to bits whenever Romano would whimper pitifully in his sleep, always reaching out for the shirt of Spain.

That feeling grow more for the elder Italian twin as he spent more time watching over him as he slept on. Every now and then he would stroke Romano's hair soothing the Mafia man as much as he could. It had been minutes, perhaps hours since the other nations had left to look for Italy. He had lost count of how long it had been, all that mattered to the Matador was that it was just him and Romano.

Even if the other was unconscious it was one of the most peaceful times he had ever spent with Romano. It was all Spain had really wanted, he was trying to use Italy as a rebound love since her brother was never in love with him but only had eyes for her. He had known it wasn't fair to both of them, especially Italy since he was just using her. Trying his best to get the love he always wanted, no needed from Romano.

Utah was sleep on the other couch in the living room along with the two other states, all three worn out from travel and two from working for hours on finding out the exact location of Romano's phone. They were in their own little world, safe from any harm, as was Spain when he looked at his sleeping Italian. His green eyes snapped to attention when he felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket.

**The Awesome Prussia**

Getting up too leave the room he answered the phone as quietly as he could. Why did he have to call now? " ¿Hola? ¿La encuentras mi amigo?"

" **W-we did, but it's n-not pretty. Sp-Spain, she. She. Sh-she. God dammit!**", Prussia was having a hard time trying to tell his friend the horrible news he had found at first. Spain heard his friend start to cry uncontrollably on the other end of the phone, he was getting really worried now. That badass albino never cried, except maybe when Old Fritz died.

" She what Prussia?", prompted Spain trying to get the truth out in the open. He had to know, was she okay or was she dea-... No. " S-she's dead?"

" **J-ja. Nothing we c-could do would br-bring her back.**"

The phone fell to the ground as the Iberian nation's green eyes widened in disbelief. He could barely feel his legs as he fell to the ground, his mind dead in only a few seconds. A hand touched his shoulder as the other presented a phone, Utah held his phone as he looked at her.

" Don't be a dumbass and take the fucking phone. Are you a nation or a pussy faced human?", she asked him her emerald green eyes bored into his soul as he searched for an answer. He had been using Italy as a rebound love for so long, he had fallen a bit for her. When he was with Romano it felt like he fell out of heaven, discarded by his savior. And found refuge in two Italian twins.

His heart and head hurt as he tried in vain to process the information given to him as Utah hung up the phone for him. " Are you not sad chica?", Spain asked the American state, her green eyes filled with pain and hope. Two deadly feelings a nation, micro-nation, even a state knew and had to bear that sad reality forever.

" Of course I do you fucktard. She was the mother I had always dreamed of," her soft alto voice rose through the hallway as the others slept in peace. Unaware of the current events unfolding around them, they both looked to the window covered in frost that was slowly melting. " Does this happen to all nations when they die? Their nations become barren and cold until someone takes it over?"

Looking at Utah he said," I don't know mi amigo. I don't know." His forest green eyes darkened with madness and sorrow. She was the only girl he liked and now she was dead. Her brother was in an unclear state, his heart twisted and conflicted between two feelings.

He knew deep inside the two twin nations had claimed his heart for their own.

* * *

Romano looked around for any sight of well... anything. He was in the dark, all he could see was the blackness that surrounded his heart and eyes. His feet began to move on their own as he walked along a road hidden in the darkness. His unseeing different colored eyes scanned the darkness with a keen eye, looking for a sliver of light in this place he wanted to call Hell.

Although he knew it wasn't Hell considering there were no people screaming in eternal damnation as they burned for the sins they committed in life. No, it was like he was stuck in some kind of purgatory. He could not be purged in his Lord's light, neither pay the rest of his afterlife in the agony of the thousands of souls that shared his inevitable fate.

" _Romano~ Fratello~ Do me a favor please brother?", _he looked around wildly for the source of his sister's beautiful voice. His face hopeful as his honey and emerald shone with love for his younger sister, he knew it was the wrong kind of love for her. Romano couldn't help it though, she had shown him the love he had always wanted from Spain. His heart claimed by the two nations, he was completely confused. Who was his love stronger for?

" Italy! Italy! Where are you?!", he screamed for his sister. He hoped that when he awoke, she would be with him unharmed and alive.

" _Will you do me a favor brother?_", her voice came from seemingly nowhere as his eyes scanned the area once more. Where was she? all he could see was black, and it had scared him. Not being able to look around his surroundings, or even being able to detect any other life form. He felt alone. So in hopes to see his sister's smiling face once more he said to the darkness around him," Yes."

" _Will you hold Northern Italy for me? Only for a little bit. It will hurt, but please Roma?", _her soft alto voice had him agreeing. " I will! Please come back then!", his pleads were heard by the dark.

" _Grazie..._", then her voice and warm presences disappeared leaving him shivering in the dark by himself. He screamed for her and Spain to come help him, but they never did. Soon he slept as the pain began again, his skull pounding with each wave of pain. He could barely hold all of Italy by himself, but he'll do it until Italy was strong enough to come back to him.

* * *

¿Hola? ¿La encuentras mi amigo? - Hello? Did you find her my friend?

Chica - girl

Fratello - brother

Grazie - thank you

* * *

Another chapter for the week, hope you all liked it. Why not leave a review about what you want to happen? Never know what might come out for the next chapter.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	30. Chapter 30

Hi guys~! I'm back so let's do this shit! There will be a big part of Venecia in Italy's memories and when the nations find Italy and Venecia.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

" Move in! I want pictures of anything and everything in there if you find Italy a team of two will take her to the hospital if needed!", Germany's command rung through the air as all the nations got together in groups and split up. America in the lead search party along with Norway, Prussia, and China; since the American claimed his children found Italy he got to look for her.

The team of four burst through the door as many others scooped the perimeter, America's team had France and the Baltics as back up. They used the flashlights in the dark room as the temperature outside grew even colder as homeless Italian froze in the chilling afternoon. Latvia kept watch at the door as Lithuania and Estonia got out their cameras, once meant for the sights in beautiful Northern Italy, and began scooping the place for any photo graphical evidence.

As America and Japan came across an old cardboard box with old newspaper clipping they heard Latvia scream as he fell to the ground in horror. Prussia and Norway came running at the sound of Latvia's scream faster than America and Japan. They saw in once place in a corner blood, no it wasn't a little. Nor a lot.

It was a shit ton of red drying on the motherfucking walls. Lithuania turned and ran out the door, ready to barf up the little lunch he had of Italy's left over pasta dish. The others had to help Latvia take pictures so they could turn it in to the cops that were slowly coming, this was one thing they hated about Italian cops. They were lazy pieces of shit.

" Okay Latvia, you can go wait outside if you want. We won't force you to take the pictures", Norway to the European as he nodded once before doing the same as Lithuania. Prussia and Norway resuming their jobs of looking for Italy as Estonia flashed around his flashlight in the dark, cold room. Prussia held his white flashlight closer along with the AK-47 he found in Italy's room hanging on the wall. She had awesome style like he.

Norway and him saw a door with a stream of light shining underneath and got on both sides of the door. Nodding to the albino next to him he kicked down the door and dropped the gun at the sight he saw. There she was, his precious Italy. Lying cold and lifeless on the floor, her body covered in bruises and cuts. She was nearly unrecognizable if it weren't for her gorgeous hair curl sticking out of the matted, oily, blood-filled hair. Next to her was an albino who also had a curl in her hair just like Italy's.

Underneath her hand, written out in blood said: **I am sorry.**

What was she so damned sorry about? Norway would never know, but all that mattered right now was Italy and the fact that his Prussian nation/friend was crying out loud in pain. He ran to his fellow nation's side as they both looked at Italy and fell in a fit of sobs.

Neither of the two noticed America and Japan run in at their cries of anguish, nor did they see China and Russia help pry them off of Italy's body. Prussia was getting all the tears out now, so he could shield his heart later. Every time he loved someone, they were taken away. He needed to at least let Spain and the others at the house know, it would be fair if no one had told them.

This was gonna kill Romano.

Taking out his phone the albino allowed himself to be pulled away from the cold corpse and found a place to sit on a tank of sorts. Prussia swallowed that lump in his throat as he dialed the Spaniard's phone number, he hated to be the bearer of unawesome news. It had to be done.

As the Prussian man called his Bad Touch Trio buddy Norway held Italy's head in his lap as tears flowed from his lapis colored eyes. Behind him his fellow Nordics weeped as well as the major countries of the world. When he hugged her closer he felt a beat, just a tad beat.

Looking down at her in surprise he saw honey colored eyes beginning to move just a tad bit. The albino man soon returned to the weeping and anguished group as Norway continued to look directly into her eyes. Then unexpectedly her chest heaved upward, desperately trying to get some needed air.

" Put her flat on her back!", Hungary yelled as Germany and Sweden brought in two Italian men. One kicking and screaming, the other allowing them to take him. " Norway, I need you to perform CPR! Prussia! Denmark! America! Japan! Hold down her arms and legs!" Doing exactly as Hungary told them the Nordic began to push on Italy's chest, stopping every three pushes to breathe air into her lungs.

Her appendages would have hit him by now if it weren't for the others holding her down. Soon enough much to everyone's relief and to a specific Italian man's dismay she let out a shaky breath before coughing.

" Italy!"

Never in their long lives have they been happy to see Italy look around at them. It was only the beginning though.

* * *

Venecia watched as her body fought against the Austrian soldiers holding her away from Italy's brother, she quickly found out that she can't interfere at all with any of the memories she was given. Also, the albino found out that all nation or country has at least one personification to keep things in balance. Her body felt all the strain that Feliciana must have when she was alive and living history.

" _Italy! Let her go you uptight asshole! She's my sister, you and that tomato bastard had no right splitting us apart!_", she watched as he broke away from the Spanish guards and began to sprint towards her in effort to join both parts of Italy together. She kicked and fought furiously against the two buff guards, but to no avail. Venecia watched in horror as Romano was tackled to the ground before a gun was pointed right at his head, did they really go through all this?

" _Roma! Don't leave! Let's go home and eat some tomatoes and maybe give some to Ita later!,_" Spain's voice cut through the intense atmosphere nearly edging towards insanity. He was losing it, she could tell that he couldn't stand the Unification at all. Spain didn't want the man who held his heart to leave him forever. Austria was no better than he, the purple eyed nation was struggling against Hungary's grip as he tried to talk Italy out of leaving.

" _Please don't leave Italy! You're like a daughter to me! When we get home I'll play you a song on the piano by an Italian artist! Please!_", Austria sounded distraught as the young girl in a green maids dress kicked the soldiers in the ahem. Venecia watched as the two siblings reached each other as Italian guards came running up the hill the battle was situated on.

It took all day to restrain the two nations as they felt their reign over the colonies they held over for so long slip, pain flooded their being as Spain and Austria watched as the two Italian siblings were taken away from the landscape. All the way back to Italy, where they would officially become nations, not colonies. Hungary watched as the two males slowly, but surely, realized that the two were gone. All the pain and sorrow was watched by Venecia as the memories began to skip around.

When she opened her eyes she was in a conference room with a big oval table in it. There were two people occupying the room, her and the Russian. Once again her mind let the body so she could watch all of her surroundings. He was sleeping with his head on the table as they waited for the other nations to arrive. Normally Italy would be one of the last people to come in back today she was first. Venecia watched as she sneaked some glance at the sleeping blonde man, a blush on her face.

She watched as the Italian opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it as other nations walked in the room. Her shy stares stopped as other began dotting on her, but her mind was elsewhere unknowing of the proposals to dates and comments on her beauty.

All she thought about was the Russian man. Granted there were few times anyone else caught her attention, and when they did she would blush for having her mind in the gutters. Not for the reasons anyone else thought of, her mind was reserved for its crush on the tall nation as he sat away from all the other nations.

No matter how many times Hungary or Vietnam tried to make her spill everything she knew about her crush, Italy never told a soul.

**Ve~ I hope he notices me today.**

**He's so cute with that scarf of his!**

**Does he have the same feelings for me?**

Venecia listened to all her thoughts as they coursed through the memory. Every time she heard Italy's voice a pang of guilt hit her heart, why did she have to listen to Stephano? If only she and Luciano had realized that it was her then this would have never happened. She decided to skip to one of the latest memories that Italy had, and to her surprise it was of a dream she had.

She looked on at a family of three as they played in the warm sun surrounded by sunflowers. Upon looking closer she realized that it was Italy and Russia, a little bundle of joy struggled to take all of the sunflowers in his little hands. Russia stood behind Italy as she rubbed her protruding belly making her believe that she was possibly seven or eight months along.

The little blonde boy of three ran along the edge of all the sunflowers, his bright honey eyes sparkling in delight as he gathered more flowers in his pudgy hands. Venecia watched as he ran as quick as possible back to Italy, obviously trying to give her all the flowers he picked.

They looked like a happy family, then she heard Italy start to talk," _Ve~ Bambino. How do you feel about having a sorellina?_" He looked upset for a moment before responding," _But Mama! I want a fratellin__o instead! Someone I could play with when I get older!_"

Russia laughed and picked up the boy as he pouted, " _Я уверен, что она даст вам маленький брат, если бы могла сына. Мама не имеет никакого контроля над ним. Не беспокойтесь, вы полюбите_ ее."

" _Нет! Она будет только забрать вашего внимания!_ _И когда она становится старше, она не будет играть со мной_!"

" _Vi amo tutti e due lo stesso miele. Castiel, vi sarà sempre il mio __bambino_."

" _Really Mama?_"

" _Si!_"

She watched as the memories ran out by that time, and it became dark around her once again. " Feliciana! Italy! Whatever name you go by! I made up my mind!", Venecia yelled to the dark abyss before her and soon enough there was Italy. Her appearance was the same on from the conference room as she straightened her wavy hair in vain. " Si? Did you make up your mind?"

" Yes, I want you to have my chance!", before Italy could refuse the dark began to lighten up as both women began to feel pain. Venecia felt her soul leave her body as she cried out in agony, her chest struggling to keep her alive but it was all in vain. Italy felt energy enter her chest making it hard to breathe, the pressure restricted her lungs so she could hardly keep blood flowing through her veins. As Venecia felt her soul head towards the light she told Italy in her last dying breath," Go have that family now."

And before Italy knew it a blinding white hit her and the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes was Norway.

* * *

Я уверен, что она даст вам маленький брат, если бы могла сына. Мама не имеет никакого контроля над ним. Не беспокойтесь, вы полюбите ее. - I'm sure she would give you a little brother if she could son. Mama has no control over it. Don't worry you'll come to love her.

Нет! Она будет только забрать вашего внимания! И когда она становится старше, она не будет играть со мной! - No! It will only take away your attention! And when she gets older, she will not play with me!

Vi amo tutti e due lo stesso miele. Castiel, vi sarà sempre il mio bambino - I love you both the same honey. Castiel, you will always be my baby

* * *

Sorry this chapter is later than I intended it to. My computer is a piece of shit, and I had to finish writing this at a friends house. Leave a review and remember I will write a one-shot for the 100th reviewer.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guys~ Okay, This story will come to a close in a couple chapters. I already have planned out the ending and shit. Not smut or NSFW, cuz I cant write that.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Norway clutched Italy in his arms as her honey eyes focused on everyone in the room, many were crying. All for her, she didn't deserve their tears. She herself had tried to give up and leave all the pain and suffering behind, forcing both parts of Italy on her brother then tried to get Venecia to take over her place as Northern Italy. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized how selfish she was. After all the time she had waited for them to save her Italy had given up when she died.

Ready to leave behind all the people she had loved, even Russia. For the beautiful plains of Heaven, to be reunited with her parents and grandparents. To see the Assyria and Mohenjo-Daro Grandpa Rome had told her about as a kid.

Her bruised back shook as Norway held her in his arms, rubbing smooth circles on her back as tears poured down her face. Her fingers clutched his navy shirt as others either stayed near her or rounded up on Stephano and Luciano. Russia pulled Italy out of Norway's arms carefully, but forcefully as his mere presence calmed her down. Her tears began to soak through his beige coat as the others circled around the two Italian men, Hungary and Ukraine held the most menacing of glares making Stephano nearly piss his pants.

He knew what the consequences were if they had failed, he just didn't want to believe it. Stephano was so sure that the would win, and now it cost him all their lives. The only question was how could he die? He starved as a kid, got shot in the chest twice, and was suffocated; how could he die? Luciano watched as Italy looked at him, her honey eyes sprinkled a little bit with gratefulness but mostly with confusion and sadness. Stephano however took it as pity, and he hated that look.

The ring of nations watched as he tried to lunge at Italy, only to be restrained either by Germany and little Liechtenstein or by a punch from the closest nation. His amber eyes glowed with hatred as Luciano sat quietly on the ground, the younger sibling only resigned to his fate. Only wanting to die or see Venecia's smiling face again, in his pocket was a simple ring next to a ring pop. It was a gold band with a little diamond surrounded by small emeralds. He could only dream.

His sullen eyes watched as the tall Russian man put the woman he had tortured for no reason on a stretcher as she was taken away by an ambulance. The man had stayed behind, and Luciano knew the reason though he wasn't a retard. Luciano didn't care anymore, he just wanted peace.

" Liechtenstein, Seychelles. Go to the hospital, Italy will want someone to be there when she wakes up," Austria told the two girls as the left the circle running in the slightly less colder air. Frost started to melt a bit on the windows, the clouds began to leave showing the Sun. It was now beginning to set in the sky, as police cars began to pull up.

The Nordics and the Soviets watched intently as Germany and China helped the cops put the kicking and struggling Stephano in the back of the car, as Luciano just walked there himself. Russia noticed a glint fall out of the man's pocket as he walked towards one car, so he stepped on it lightly. Not wanting to break whatever it was.

The nations around him felt the air get warmer, only a tad but it was improving. One by one the nations around him left, all leaving for the hospital. He was left alone in the crime scene that police were now investigating, the thing still under his foot. Bending down when no one was looking at him, he picked up the gold band in his hand. The diamond shined brightly in his fingers as he gently held it.

Russia looked at the body bag that was fully closed behind him, in his mind he put two and two together. That one man was going to propose to her, and now he couldn't. He took on last look at the room before pocketing the ring and walking out the door.

His coat and scarf fluttered in the chilly wind behind him as his amethyst eyes looked forward. Not towards where he was going, but to the future. The dream of one thousand hopes was coming true. He just knew it for a fact.

* * *

" FUCK!", Romano's yell woke up the two sleeping states as he rolled of the couch. His right eye held in pain as the color began to turn to his regular green. The Italy shaped hair curl fell of his head, as the other curl grew a tad bit longer. Spain rushed to his side immediately, his concern for the southern Italian overpowered his want to proclaim his feelings of love for him.

" Roma? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Let me get you someth-," Spain didn't even get a chance to finish as Romano only asked him," Where is Italy?"

Spain looked down, to the ceiling, at the door, in his lap; anywhere but Romano. He didn't want to tell him the bad news. He opened his mouth then shut it quickly, he didn't want to do this. Why, oh why, did he have to tell Romano this? " Well.. Romano. She... she...", he trailed off as Romano leaned forward along with California and Nevada.

" Speak up dammit!"

The Spaniard blinked back tears in his viridian eyes, his throat all of the sudden to dry to speak. He opened his mouth as to say something then quickly shut it, in his hand the phone began to ring. The soft tune of Red Like Roses pulls all attention away from the group of people.

**_" Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._**

**_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._**

**_Black the beast descends from shadows,_**

**_Yellow beauty burns__ gol-"_**

The ringtone cut short as Spain answered the phone. He was curious as to why Seychelles would call, when Prussia had already told him the worst news he could hear. " Hola chica?", his voice sounded clogged with tears that had been held back.

" Spain! Your not gonna believe it!", her cheerful voice rang through the room as he had it on speaker. He hoped it was good news.

" What is it?"

" Italy! She just came back all of the sudden! I'm so happy~!", And for the second time today he dropped the phone as she kept rambling on about how happy everyone was. Romano couldn't have been more surprised in his life. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST CAME BACK ALL OF THE FUCKING SUDDEN!"

Even though he was immensely happy to hear that piece of news, Spain now had to explain to Romano what she meant. " Well you see Roma. Italy died before we got there."

The Italian just sat on the couch, his right eye hurting every now and then as he just sat in silence as Seychelles eventually ended her call. He felt relieved, happy, sad, and anguished at the same time. Romano didn't know how to reply. Utah, Nevada, and California sat as well even though Utah already knew.

" Get up fuckers. We're going to the hospital."

The four in the room looked up at the sudden change in voice, he wanted no needed to see Italy. He grabbed his head in pain as Spain got the keys. They all walked out the door to the chilly sunset. Romano had to see Italy.

For she was his better half.

* * *

Italy was tired of waking up in pain, she was tired of getting hurt all of the sudden. All she wanted was to see Russia when she woke up. Not a bunch of ambulance nurses checking her vitals every ten seconds. She wanted to sit and eat pasta with the world, literally.

She hated not being able to clearly understand what they were saying to her. This was ridiculous, the ceiling was getting blurry as well. Why were the medics beginning to panic? In her mind's eye she could see a field of sunflowers. The peaceful dark was beckoning her once again to its silk like sleep. Now her bed was being ran through hallways, as people began yelling louder and louder.

Why wouldn't they let her sleep anymore?

A mask was all of the sudden being put on her face, the cool gas making her sleepy. Now could she sleep? And her wish was granted as she fell into sleep, her honey eyes closing gratefully. She slid into her dreams, only to be visited by Venecia.

What was she doing here?

" Ve~ What are you doing here?", Italy asked genuinely surprised that she would be there. Then next to her Ancient Rome, her mother and father, and the last Northern Italy appeared. She looked around at the group of people. They began to walk forward towards Italy, their arms stretched out. Looking like zombies to be honest.

When she tried to move, Italy found she couldn't and they advanced. As they reached she had anticipated the worst but only received hugs from them. Then one by one they all disappeared each saying in their own words something along the lines of " We will always love you."

But North Italy had told her," Love is hard, but you earned it."

That was all she ever needed, but didn't know she needed it. All the pressure on her back lifted. She was ready for when she woke up.

She wanted to see her other half, her love. This time she was going to get it.

* * *

I know its short but I am going to end the story soon so I gotta rap it up. Leave a review and if your lucky and are the hundredth reviewer I will write a one-shot of your favorite pairing.

Ciao~

-Miharu


	32. Chapter 32

Hi guys~ I wasn't dead! I was working on projects and essays and shit, so I couldn't work on my story. Okay so you all are a little upset that the story is ending, but have no fear! I have a plan for the sequel. Only if you all want it.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

She drifted in and out of the black that had pulled her in as its captive. The wonderful dark that took her pain away, bit and bit at a time. Unfortunately, like everything good that ever happens it soon ended. She woke up in a white room, the smell of antiseptic seeped into her nostrils as Italy coughed. Next to her bed were two sleeping nations, their dresses crumpled and wrinkled but each held a hand. Liechtenstein was to the left of her as her blonde hair tickled her sensitive hand, Seychelles held on to Italy's had with a desperate grip.

At the foot of her bed was a fluffy cat curled up in a little ball, its brown fur kept it warm in the cold room. In one of the other seats used for visitors was Russia, he held onto something in his hand as he slept on peacefully. On the floor others slept too: Germany, Switzerland, France, China, Japan, America, England, Greece, Canada... All of them were waiting, for her to get up.

Placing her arms in a position to where she could prop herself up, Italy quickly realized that she couldn't. Both arms lay useless at her sides, the IV in them mocked her as she kept trying and trying. The heart monitor besides her bed began to beep furiously, waking Russia and Seychelles as she struggled. Tears fell from her eyes at an alarming rate as she ignored the gasps of the nations beside her.

More and more of her friends began to wake up as she cried harder, her heart monitor going off the charts. She couldn't hear them tell her to calm down as nurses and doctors rushed into the room, many of them ushering the nations and countries alike as Italy began to panic. Why couldn't she move her arms?

" Aiutatemi! Germania, Russia, Danimarca, nessuno! Fare la mia mossa braccia! Voglio abbracciarvi tutti di nuovo!", they heard Italy cry from inside the room before they saw the nurses running out the door. Her bed was carried with them as they ran towards the emergency room, doctors waking up from a long day's work before running to help.

The brown cat walked from the room, clearly upset about having to get up from his warm place. Russia smiled at his cat before picking him up. and the mass of fluff only meowed loudly. He and the others then tried to follow the doctors, but only to get ushered back again by some more nurses.

" I'm sorry sir, but due to the recent economic fall it will take a hour or so to check the problem with Miss Vargas. So please remain calm until the problem is solved," the young nurse explained at the more distressed as they kept trying to walk past her. More specifically America, Denmark, and Prussia as they were dragged back to a waiting room by Sweden and Germany.

" Let me go! I wanna see Italy first!", Denmark cried out as the tall blonde men forced him into a seat. The Dane's red tie suddenly cut off the air going to his lungs. Norway stood there in his still bloody uniform as he pulled harder on the bright red tie, his head pounding in pain as he shut the man up himself. His azure eyes caused the Dane to shut up as he let the tie go, Romano sat depressed in a chair away from them. He watched as Norway found a seat of his own near the nurse's station.

His green eyes hidden behind unshed tears as he tried to think positive, the three states stayed near their father at all times as he glanced at everyone. Germany and the other Germanic nations sat together in one corner quietly. The Soviets had taken place at the coffee table that held pamphlets about child birth and AIDs. The Nordics sat on the floor as well except for Norway as he glared at the doors Italy was pushed behind. Spain and many other nations sat around Romano but kept a respectful distance for the Italian.

He didn't know what to do anymore, Romano was so conflicted. The southerner thought back to the dream he had about Italy, had she really tried to leave him alone too? Didn't she realize how important she was to him, or tat he loved her no matter what? Why did she want to give up so damn badly? His mind raced with these thought as he began to close his eyes involuntarily as sleep over came his body.

A tear fell from his hooded eyes as he dreamed about Spain, not Italy for once.

* * *

Luciano sat in his prison cell as Stephano began to pace around in his, the two brothers had been put into adjoining cells. He had lost Venecia's ring and he was to be put to death with no trial, not that he minded. It was a simple rule actually when you think about it. As a criminal the rules were the same; if you win then you live, lose then only death can await you in the end.

He had always thought that no mattered how they tried no of the three could die, but he was glad Venecia got to. To know the woman he loved with all his heart could sleep peacefully, only death could have saved her. No matter how much he had tried to tell himself that Luciano still didn't want to believe she was going. He was too selfish to let her leave willingly, nor did he ever think that she would even think of leaving in the first place. His heart broken, unable to repair itself as he had already accepted the fact she was dead.

Never coming back to him, only in death could he see her again. The pain had numbed his body and mind to responded to his brother's words, questions, and reassurances that they would get out. That they would get revenge for the perfect albino they had loved for so long.

" We can do it Luciano! Then when we get out her ass would be six feet under! Come on Ciano! Don't you think that Venecia would want us to avenge her wrongful death?", his words fell upon nearly deaf ears. The younger's brain began to move again as he thought of Venecia's revenge," Fratello. We could never get revenge for someone who won't be able to relish in it."

The void in the Italian's words had shook some sense into his older sibling, did his brother really give up the will to live?

His amber eyes filled for once in years with tears, Stephano had truly lost everything he truly needed in this cruel world. He murmured quietly only the passing guard heard him," This is such a beautiful but cruel world."

In the Heavens was the woman who had held both hearts of the two corrupted twins, their hearts still beat for her even though they couldn't feel it. Next to her was her mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, and baby brother. Holding the hand of her brother was a young child that looked identical to Italy. His hair shone beautifully in the glow of Heaven as the moon had once again shone her magnificent lights on all the inhabitants. The albino sat down on the fluffy cloud floors as her halo hung itself onto her head, her currents state shown only through the golden halo.

Her white robes were tinted a light gray in the moonlight, it had shone her sins she held albeit many were forced upon her. Her giant dove wings enveloped her as the slight wind chilled her skin, her family too had dove wings. Except for the small boy whose eagle wings were a pure white color, in the distance he had heard his Nonno Rome call for him as it was time for bed.

Venecia's family to began to retire to their heavenly rooms, the mother lost to leave with her baby. " Honey, come inside. You can watch them tomorrow, get some sleep," her silk voice rang through the now empty entrance to Heaven. The pearly white gates began to close for the night as those who awaited to get to Heaven fell asleep in line. Men, women, and children of all ethnic groups waited to enter had too fallen asleep.

The woman had nodded and turned her back on the gate and Earth bellow, her heart beat for them and only them as well. She would see them soon, for tomorrow they would be killed for murder and attempted murder in the first degree.

" God save them, for the action of two had turned them into monsters."

And down bellow the Earth into the fire land of Hell and its river of blood and agony bubbled with the souls of major sinners, were two people screaming with the other tortured souls. One a woman with holes all over her body in six places, and a man in the same fashion. They cried tears of blood as they paid for their sins, into eternity and beyond.

* * *

Aiutatemi! Germania, Russia, Danimarca, nessuno! Fare la mia mossa braccia! Voglio abbracciarvi tutti di nuovo! - Help me! Germany, Russia, Denmark, anyone! Make my arms move! I want to hug you all again!

* * *

Okay! Another chapter closer to the end. I was thinks maybe in six chapters the story will end, or it could be longer depending on any assignment or project I'm given.

Ciao~

-Miharu


End file.
